TMNG Adventures
by G-Power
Summary: It's sort of based on TMNT 2012, but more of my OC story as four sorcery ninjas. Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie befriend the teenage Nathan Myers after he and his scientist mother are abducted by the Kraang and became their ally. Also, they later will meet up the turtles and someday develop feeling for them. Now, the sisters must defeat the Shredder and the Kraang at all cost.
1. Rise of the Sisters Part One

In New York City, there are several huge buildings and apartments with dark, empty streets that over thirty million human beings were living, working, and walking on their own business and life. The city maybe entertaining and busy, but it also has a much more darker side that involved serious crimes for the cops to react. Luckily, above the city was an cloaking flying fortress hovering its way through the large, endless sky. Inside was the training room where there's four teenage sisters sitting on the floor in their mediated position as if they were ready to start their training in a few moment. It was the oldest sister Leona against the youngest sister Michelle and the second oldest sister Rafaela and the third oldest sister Donnatella. But each of them were wearing their ninja training outfits: Lee wore a blue midriff-bearing crop top with long sleeves, a long, baggy off-black colored trousers and blue tights, long dark blue fingerless gloves, and black Japanese foot wraps. Ellie wore a slightly orange off-the-shoulder, long-sleeved top, a long, baggy off-black colored trousers and orange tights, long dark orange fingerless gloves, and black Japanese foot wraps. Ella wore a red tank top that covers her whole stomach area, a long, baggy off-black colored trousers and red tights, long dark red fingerless gloves, and black Japanese foot wraps. And Donna wore a small purple cropped top whose sleeves curls around her shoulders, a long, baggy off-black colored trousers and purple tights, long dark purple fingerless gloves, and black Japanese foot wraps. Not to mention each girls have different hairstyles: Lee has short malachite black hair with classic fringe bangs across her forehead and two longer layered bangs with a blue streak on both side of her face, Ella has black hair that is pulled back into a ponytail with a red streak, Donna has bobcat black hair with a purple streak that was on both sides and Ellie has black hair that is pulled into pigtails with bead bobbles and with a orange streak on the sides of her head.

Lee and Ellie got up in their fighting/boxing stance and began to charge forward.

"Oh yeah!" Ellie spoke cockily. "Ellie's on the move!"

Lee summons a bunch of water blasts at Ellie, but Ellie kept conjuring up light shields to block the attack.

"Too slow! Denied!" Ellie smiled cockily as she continues to dodge Lee's water attack. "How could you fight your opponent who is quick on their feet?"

Without saying a word, Lee was rechecking her strategy. If she can just hit Ellie at the very point, she'll beat her. Once Ellie run up to attack, Lee swiftly ran up to blast Ellie up to the ceiling as she places her palm onto the stomach, causing Ellie to crash to the ground in pain.

"Like that?" Lee asked without any emotion.

"Good move, Lee." Ellie replied weakly as she pulled out a thumb-up.

Next to them, Donna got up into her fighting stance and Ella slowly cracked her neck.

"Alright, Donna." Ella spoke. "Just stand down and no one gets hurt."

"Come on!" Donna groaned as she rolled her eyes. "You always say that and next you know, you HURT me!"

"Yeah…well…this time I won't." Ella said defensively.

"Yeah right." Donna snapped.

Donna charged forward and raised a pound metal block into the air on top of her and release it toward Ella once it took its shape as tiny metal bullets. Ella swiftly dodged each bullet in her way and summon two rocks next to the giant tree to form her arms into two rocky punches to deliver several punches at the metal bullets, giving Donna a sly grin.

"Should've just stand down?" Donna asked nervously as her eyes widened in fear.

"Should've just stand down." Ella smiled slyly in confirmation.

Ella jumped in mid-air and lightly punched Donna, causing her to put up a metal shield for protection.

"Okay, okay!" Donna pleaded. "I'm down! I'm down!"

Once Donna was out of Ella's sight, Ella was finally ready to face off Lee. Donna walked her way to sit next to Ellie, who secretly stuck her tongue at her. Lee and Ella glared at each other for preparation.

"Kōun." Lee muttered.

"You too." Ella said with a shrug.

Ella thrusted her hands and throws several flaming fireballs while Lee raised her hands to blast out water bolts. Once the battle goes on for them, Donna and Ellie continues to watch in amazement. To end the battle, Ella sweep Lee off her feet and throws her to the wall, leaving Lee to groan.

"Nice try." Ella said with a smile.

"Enough!" An voice called out.

The girls turned to the source of the voice. It was their mother and mentor Saldana. The girls gathered around to their mediated position as Saldana was walking to them.

"You have prove well." Saldana spoke.

"But I did better than them." Ella reminded.

That cause Lee, Donna, and Ellie to give Ella an sneer.

"This is training, Ella." Saldana stated. "It's not about winning or losing."

"I know, mother." Ella nodded her head. "But they lost and I won." By that, she got neck pinched by her mother. "But the most important thing is that we all did our best. Good job, everyone!"

Hearing Ella groaning in pain for her neck, Saldana chuckled a bit.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls and their mom were eating chicken roman soup while Ellie was continuing to stir the pot with her usual cheerful smile. For her creatively, Ellie became an excellent chief.

"Does every one wants some more soup?" Ellie asked. "Anybody?"

"Nope." Lee spoke.

"Not really." Ella replied.

"All yours." Donna responded.

"Okay, because I've made a cake for all of us." Ellie smiled brightly as she pulled out a vanilla cake out of the fridge.

"Whoa." Lee, Ella, and Donna both gushed.

"It's amazing." Donna smiled.

"Made of vanilla." Ella said as her index finger took a little amount of frosting and lick it. "My favorite."

"Delicious." Lee smiled as she took a piece of the cake.

"Ah yes, the day we all became a great family." Saldana smiled. "And the day that we have trained as ninjas."

"Can you tell us a story, Mother?" Ellie asked.

"But I've told you that story many times before." Saldana replied.

"Please? Please?" Ellie begged.

"Please." Ella said in annoyance as she covered Ellie's mouth with her hand. "It's only the way that's gonna shut Ellie up."

"Very well." Saldana nodded.

As Saldana's tale begin, it all starts when she was an human woman in disguise as she was walking out of the fashion store carrying shopping bags. Until she spotted a group of strange men surrounding her and she battled them all before she can collect the mutagen for research, which kept it for safekeeping. When she battles the strange men again, that's how she met the girls' father named Caesar and the two married each other after falling in love at first sight.

"And that's how we here as a one great family." Saldana said as she held out a picture of them as young family. "That give birth to us all."

"Good memories." Ellie said as she hugged the family picture.

"So, mother, now that we're finally fifteen." Lee spoke. "We are finally ready to go to the world. Right?"

"Yes." Saldana spoke.

"Yeah! Alright! Perfect! Yes!" Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie cheered in amazement.

"And no." Saldana spoke again.

"Naw! No way! No fair! I hate when she does that." Lee, Donna, Ellie, and Ella groaned in a frown.

"True, you all have become very powerful, but you're still young." Saldana admitted.

"Look, mother. I know you're trying to protect us, but we can't spend out whole lives living and hiding in here." Lee explained. "We always want to meet new people, go to school, and explore the outside. But if we keep staying down here, how are we supposed to know what life is really like?"

Saldana was thinking about what Lee said as she noticed the girls were giving her their puppy-dog eyes. Saldana let out a sigh as her decision was made.

"You girls made assigned school…tomorrow." Saldana spoke with a bit hesitation.

"YES! YEAH!" The girls cheered with fist pumps.

"High five!" Ellie hollered.

With that, the girls gave each other high fives.

The next day, Lee was sitting on the coach watching her favorite TV sci-fi show called Space Heroes. Despite being a sorcery ninja, she is actually a huge fan of science fiction and Captain Ryan was her great hero, hoping that someday she'll be just like him as a leader.  
Every time Lee watched Captain Ryan speak, she will always mimic his lines perfectly as if she was an proud leader already.

"You do realize that the show is stupid, right?"

"Space Heroes is a great show and Captain Ryan is a great hero." Lee replied. "And someday I'm gonna be just like him."

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen." Ella said as she lowered her comic book to glare at her older sister. "So, heh, good luck, sis." She then glared back at her comics.

Lee shake her head in annoyance. She noticed that she and Ella had never get along for a while, but she figure out when the time is right. But her thought was interrupted when she turned around to see her two younger sisters in their trench coats with smiles on their faces.

"It's go time!" Ellie hollered.

Donna took out her trench coat to reveal herself wearing a purple tank top with a long and frilly lavender skirt and a pair of purple knee-length boots. Ella took out her own trench coat to reveal herself wearing a red T-shirt and blue jean miniskirt with a black leather jacket and a pair of red sneakers. Lee took out her trench coat to reveal herself wearing a blue modern dress with black leggings and blue knee-high boots. And Ellie took her trench coat to reveal herself wearing a orange T-shirt and blue jean shorts with a baseball cap and orange sneakers.

"You are ready to experience the world you might embrace." Saldana spoke to her lined daughters as if they are here soldiers. "But I only have two rules: don't expose your powers and stay away from many suspicious people."

"Yes, mother." The girls nodded as they huddled together to teleport themselves to high school.

"And girls…" Saldana spoke with a tiny smile. "…good luck."

With smiles, the girls held out their hands to teleport themselves from their home to high school, leaving Saldana sigh in worry.

* * *

Once the girls teleport on top of the school building, they let out gasps as they couldn't believe their eyes. They are really on top of an high school!

"It's beautiful." Ellie gushed.

The girls walked down the stairs and entered the hallways where all students were talking and finding book through their lockers. They went to find their locker number and it turned out to their locker are close to each other. The girls don't know what about their lock number is, causing Donna to use her metal powers to open them. But Lee couldn't help but feeling excited on the first time.

"There's could an adventure in the rooms or in the gym." Lee said in a quirky tone. "Okay, maybe not. But there's gonna be."

"Whoa, look at the textbooks and computers." Donna whispered as she glanced at the window door to see lined desks of computers. "Are those one of the advance laptops?"

"I don't know, Donna. Is it?" Ella replied sarcastically.

"They're so beautiful." Donna said as she ignores her older sister.

"Oh my." Ellie gushed brightly as she looked at the stereotype high school students. "Goths, jocks, nerds."

"Come on, genius." Ella said as she grabbed her little sister by the shirt.

"Bikers!" Ellie exclaimed before getting dragged to the others.

"So where to next?" Donna asked Lee. "And how are we gonna find out classes right here?"

"Hey, April!"

Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie turned around to find a school jock was flirting with a girl. They know that they aren't allow to expose their powers, but they can't watch some big guy annoying the little girl.

"What's the matter, April?" The jock said with a flirtatious grin.

"Hey, jerk face!" Ella shouted as she walked up to the jock and April. "Leave her alone! She doesn't want you to bother her!"

"Says who?" The jock growled as he turned to glare at Ella.

"Says me!" Ella snapped.

Ella swiftly moved in front of the nerd and rapidly kicks the jock with a flurry of powerful kicks until the last one launched him into the air, causing the jock to crash to the ground. Once the jock got up and ran to deliver a punch, Ella quickly grabbed the jock from the air by the leg to spin him and hurdled him towards the wall above the door. Watching the jock unable to get up, Ella grabbed April by the arm and pulled her up to her feet.

"Thanks for saving my life." April smiled. "I'm April."

"I'm Ella and no problem." Ella said as she walked her way to her three sisters with April. "And these are my sisters: Lee, Donna, and Ellie."

"Do you have any idea where are we supposed to go?" Ellie spoke as she stood in front of April with a bright smile.

"Your classes, of course." April replied as he read the girls' class schedules. "And since you girls are new here, only Lee and Ella have the same classes downstairs while you and Donna have the same classes upstairs like my classes. So, Donna and Ellie will follow me to their classes."

"Thanks." Lee smiled.

Once Donna and Ellie followed April, Lee and Ella turned the other way to find the classes..

"I have to admit. Fighting bullies in school is kinda fun." Ella laughed.

"But we can't draw too much attention around here." Lee said sternly. "Let's get to class."

After two classes for the girls to learn and handle, they were sitting at the empty table near the window on the right side of the cafeteria. Each of them were staring the same food on their trays: chocolate milk, applesauce, brownie, and pepperoni pizza.

"How are we supposed to know if these could be dangerous?" Lee asked cautiously.

"Well, they are food." Donna said as she stared longingly at her tray.

"Well, these are not like any food I've ever saw." Ella said with a shrug.

"Let's try each one." Ellie suggested.

As they took the chocolate milk (Lee), the applesauce (Donna), the brownie (Ella), and the pizza (Ellie), the girl slowly took a bite and slip of them. Their eyes were widened in surprise as if their brains were almost to explode. They continues to eat their lunch in excitement.

"Now, 'this' I have to admit!" Ellie smiled as she ate the brownie. "These foods are amazing!"

"Love this place!" Elle exclaimed in excitement.

* * *

Two hours later, the girls were walking out of the school as they were talking about how's their day in their classes. Once they flew back home, the girls went to their room to change.

Lee's room had ancient scrolls on the walls with pictures of mystical creatures of all kinds. Her room also has a blue water bed with a large blue pillow and blue comforter, a blue soft rug, a blue ancient lamp, and a brown bookshelf that held only 100 Space Heroes comic books. She went to her closet and put on a blue sleeveless leotard, black combat boots, and black gauntlets.

Ellie's room had posters of horror creatures she likes on the wall. Her room also has a red lamp, a red soft carpet, a brown bookshelf with horror comic books, and a red bed and red comforter with a large red pillow. Plus, her small pet cat Samson was sleeping on the bed. She went to her closet and put on a red sleeveless leotard, black combat boots, and black gauntlets.

Donna's room had a desk with her laptop, camera, and other tech on it. Her room also has a purple soft carpet, a purple lamp, a tall brown book shelf that is filled with books, and a purple bed with a lavender comforter and large purple pillow. She went to her closet and put on a purple sleeveless leotard, black combat boots, and black gauntlets.

Ellie's room had a orange bed with a dark orange comforter and large orange pillow, a soft orange carpet, a orange lamp, and a tall brown bookshelf with music CDs and cooling books on it. She went to her closet and put on a orange sleeveless leotard, black combat boots, and black gauntlets.

After eating their dinner, the girls were jumping on each building as they were doing flexible flips and cartwheels until they were stopped on the last building and stared at the open sidewalk. But someone had caught Donna's attention.

"Hey girls. Look at him." Donna spoke as she pointed at the boy she's staring at.

Following their sister's finger, they glanced at the tall, handsome boy walking casually with his mother. Donna recognize him from school in her science class. Despite being so handsome, he was one of the smartest students with the same IQ as Donna. That cause Donna's eyes to pop into hearts and her jaw to drop wide open.

"He's the most cutest boy I've ever seen." Donna muttered dreamily.

"And isn't he the 'only' cute boy you've ever seen?" Ella asked in annoyance.

Donna's romantic moment was interrupted by Ella and gave her a sidelong glare.

"My point still stands." Donna retorted.

Glancing back at the boy, Donna could see him and his mother being halted by a group of strange men coming out from the van. They couldn't find a way to escape once the men were getting closer to them.

"They're in trouble! We have to help him!" Donna exclaimed.

"Remember mother told us to stay away from suspicious people." Lee reminded.

"And I thought you want to be a hero." Ella snapped. "And since when heroes need permission?"

"They don't, but…" Lee spoke.

"Well, I'm not gonna stand here and watch." Donna retorted. "I'm going in."

As Donna jumped over the building to save the boy and his mother, Ella and Ellie followed while Lee rolled her eyes in disappointment and rushed after her sisters. While the girls were using their powers to fight the strange men off, Donna quickly spotted the boy was being dragged by the arms by one of the strange men to bring him to the van and swiftly conjured up a tornado to whirl the man in the air, causing the boy to fall onto Donna's arms.

"Wait a minute!" The boy gasped in a mix of shock and surprise. "Who are you?"

"Please don't be scared." Donna replied as she placed the boy on the ground. "We won't harm you. We're the good guys."

"Stay back!" The boy shouted as he took a few steps back away from Donna.

"It's ok." Donna spoke softly as she took a few steps forward towards the boy. "Trust me."

With a grin, Donna let out a hand at the boy. As the boy was about to lift his hand to accept Donna, one of the strange men wrapped Donna by the waist and sent her crashing to Ellie. The men grabbed the boy and his mother into the van and drove off.

"They're escaping!" Donna shouted as she got up. "And they've got the boy!"

As Lee and Ella ran to follow their sister, Ellie was about to catch up until she was confronted by one of the strange man. Ellie thrusts her arms out to send out orange light energy bolts one by one at the man, who was standing there not feeling any pain at all. Just before Ellie was about to deliver a kick at the man, the man quickly caught her leg with one hand and throws her towards the trash can. Without attacking back, Ellie ran away as quick as possible, but not as the man chased after her. Just as Ellie arrived at the dead end wall, the man stopped his tracks and walked slowly forward. Ellie closed her eyes tightly in fear as she conjures up a eighth note as a sword to slice the man in the face, causing him to collapse to the ground. Ellie walked forward to get a closer look at the man an gasped to see him as a robot in disguise. Plus, the alien in the center of the disguise body bursts out and slithered away. Ellie carries the robot body to the streets once she saw her sisters looking for her.

"Girls!" Ellie cried in fear. "You're never gonna believe this!" She picked up the man up. "This guy! He…he had a pink, squashy brain!"

"We 'all' have brains, Ellie." Lee stated in a serious tone.

"Not all of us, that's for sure." Donna remarked.

"In his chest?!" Ellie screamed.

"No Ellie, not in out chests." Lee sighed.

"You're not listening to me!" Ellie groaned. But she quickly got freak out when Lee slapped her by the face. "Why did you slap me?"

"I was snapping you out of this." Lee responded.

"Well, that didn't work!" Ellie snapped. "You girls have got to believe me!"

"I'm not so sure we do." Ella said as she shook her head.

"Just help me carry this thing and I'll prove it to you that I'm right." Ellie groaned.

Rolling their eyes in annoyance, Lee, Ella, and Donna helped Ellie carried the man robot back to the fortress to Donna's lab.

* * *

Lee, Ella, Donna, and Eliie walked back to their dojo to report the mission to Saldana.

"I see." Saldana spoke calmly. "Not only you girls let them kidnap the boy and the mother with them, but maybe we should save them."

"But we 'have' to save them now." Donna demanded softly. "The boy looked into my eyes and he was scared. And he was counting on us to save him."

"And since you're a team, you're going to need a leader." Saldana nodded.

"Can I be the leader?" Lee asked a she raised her hand.

"Why you?" Ella snapped. "I'm stronger and I kick your butt! I'll should be the leader!"

"Hey, I'm smarter than all of you girls combine! It should be me!" Donna voiced.

"No way! It should be me!" Ellie retorted.

Lee and Donna gave Ellie their blank looks while Ella gave Ellie an expressionless glance.

"I may not have a reason, but I know it's gonna be me." Ellie smiled.

"Well, since you all trained very well, your team leader is…Lee." Saldana spoke.

With that, Lee grinned proudly as she was totally unaware of Ella's growl under her breath.

Later on, the girls were standing on the top of the apartment building feeling bored on waiting for the kidnapper for arrive until he arrived in his van just in time to stop his tracks in fear once the girls jumped in front of him with their weapons: twin metal fans (Lee), two Ninjatō (Ella), yari (Donna), and two chigiriki (Ellie) except each weapon were metallic with their symbol color.

"Alright, big boy." Ella said fiercely. "We can do things the easy way or…" She then smiles slyly. "I vote the hard way."

"Yeah, there's four of us and one of you." Donna grinned. "So what are you gonna do about it?"

To answer that, the kidnapper took out his high-tech gun and fired at the girls, who quickly dodged away from each blast.

"You 'have' to ask, didn't ya?!" Ella yelled at Donna.

As the kidnapper drove off, the girls jumped on the top of apartment building and ran to jump on each one to catch up with their target.

"He's getting away…again!" Donna exclaimed.

"No, he's not!" Lee said seriously.

Lee sends out a ice shard straight to the tire, causing the kidnapper to lose control of the van and crashed to the nearby pole. Watching that made Lee grin.

"Now, we're getting somewhere." Lee smiled to herself.

The girls jumped on the street and walked toward the van as they held out their weapons to check the investigation. Once Ella opened the door behind the van, an mutagen rolled itself toward Ellie, leaving her string it in awe.

"No way…!" Ellie muttered in realization.


	2. Rise of the Sisters Part Two

Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie gazed at the mutagen in amazement before Donna picked it up.

"Whoa!" The girls gushed.

"So this must be…" Lee spoke.

"…the mutagen." Donna finished as she examines it carefully. "This fascinating chemical has the great ability to turn anyone, including humans, into mutants. But how's that possible?"

"With alien robots, everything's possible." Ellie replied.

"Enough already!" Donna yelled in frustration. "There's no such thing as alien robots!"

Just before the kidnapper could fire them with his high-tech gun, Lee thrusts her arms forward to stop him from attacking as she tries to concentrate on controlling his blood through his body.

"Time to get some answers!" Ella said as she walked in front of the kidnapper fiercely. "Who are you and what's going on?"

"The name's Omar and I've got nothing to say to you ninja girls." The kidnapper spoke.

"That's because you don't know us yet." Ella smiled slyly as she opens the lid of the mutagen. "Maybe this should change your mind."

"What…what are you doing?" Omar asked, getting scared.

"What do you think?" Ella grinned evilly. "In playing a game I like to call…Mutation. Now you might turn normal like me or you might end up be annoying and deformed like Ellie here?"

"Hey!" Ellie retorted.

"So what's it gonna be?" Ella asked as she slowly poured the mutagen liquid slowly above Omar, who was feeling scared.

"Okay! Okay!" Omar shouted. "They called themselves the Kraang! They have been capturing scientists all over the world!"

"Well, that worked well." Lee grinned.

"Of course, it did." Ella grinned back.

"What do they want with the scientists?" Lee asked as she turned back to Omar.

"All I know is that they're taking them out by the city tonight, but I don't know where!" Omar explained in fear.

"That's awesome!" Donna beamed. "That boy's is a scientist and I'm a scientist." She giggled happily. "Oh, he's so gonna like me!"

"I don't think you're his type." Omar chuckled mockingly.

Donna opened her palm and let out a micro-dragonfly flying on top of Omar's head as its wings turned into tentacles to check kid memory of the Kraang before flying back to its creator. With a quick nod from Donna's look, Lee flung Omar back to the van.

"Okay, girls." Lee spoke to the girls as she secretly caught Omar's eyes opened slightly to hear their conservation. "We go back to the fortress, gear up, drive up to the Kraang secret hideout, and cruise right in for them to think we're Omar."

"Then we bust some heads?" Ella asked mischievously.

"And then we bust some heads." Lee nodded slyly.

"I love a happy ending." Ella grinned.

With that, the girls vanished in a whirlwind by Donna's wind power, leaving Omar smiling slyly as he was unaware of their _true_ intentions.

* * *

Back to the fortress, Donna was in her lab inventing her new invention to help her and her sisters on their first actual mission as she tries to make it perfect before she could focus on the robot man that Ellie was telling her about. In the kitchen, Ella was secretly talking her soft feeling to her kitten named Samson, who was eating his cat food.

"I know you're a little worried about me." Ella whispered softly. "But I'm not gonna lie to you. We're never got to a real battle before and I don't know what's gonna happen. But you don't have to worry. I'll make it back." Her eyes became watery a bit. "I love you, Samson."

Samson took a bite off his food and walked toward Ella as he gave her a small lick on her cheek, causing her to giggle.

"I knew I can count on you." Ella smiled brightly as she gave Samson a soft hug.

"Aww!" Ellie spoke behind Ella, who turn around to let out a shock but surprise glance. "Are you talking to your pet Samson?"

"No!" Ella exclaimed. Then her face changed into her angry mode. "Shut up!"

"That's adorable for a tough girl." Ellie teased.

"You know what?" Ella growled as she creates a rocky hammer from her right hand and held it tightly. "I'm gonna crush you!"

Staring at the hammer causes Ellie to turn around and run for her life away from Ella, who was chasing after her. Meanwhile, Lee was in the dojo planning her strategy with Saldana.

"I think this plan is gonna work." Lee assured.

"As you know, no plan ever made contact with an enemy." Saldana spoke calmly. "It's how to determine when you and your sisters succeed."

"I'm…I'm just afraid that failing this mission is never an option for me as a leader." Lee said sadly.

"I know how you feel." Saldana said as she glanced at the photo of her husband and baby son. "Few years ago, I've met your father who was so refined and so great as he was the most amazing man I've ever met. We were married and gave birth to a son named. One day, my friend's rival came by and challenge me into a duel. But my home was destroyed and I've lost my husband and my son ever since that day. And I don't want that happen to you and your sisters."

"Don't worry, mother." Lee spoke softly. "I promise that we will be safe and I'm sure father will be so proud of us. As well as our older decreased brother."

With that, Saldana gave her oldest daughter an bright smile.

* * *

As the next night rises, Omar and his older brother Snake were both waiting for their enemies to arrive with the Kraang soldiers on their side. But the Kraang's improper chat were beginning to annoy them just as soon as they spotted the white van was heading their way. The Kraang were using their alien tech gun to fire pink energy blasts at the van, but it was no use. At rapid speed, the van crashed into the gates of the compound. While the Kraang soldiers were out of the way, Snake and Omar have no escape from the fire and two full mutagens appeared out of the car crash to spatter them, causing them to scream in pain and started to mutate into two plant monsters.

But it was actually a distraction for the sisters to scale wall, thanks to the wall-scaling claws Donna had fabricated. Now they are climbing on the wall to make sure no one spotted them.

"Wow, lucky the can showed up to distract them." Ellie smiled.

Donna rolled her eyes and let out a dead sigh before hurting herself in the head by her wall-scaling claws to slap her head in frustration.

"That was the plan, Ellie." Lee said firmly as she looked down at Ellie. "And that's why we made them believe that we're in the van."

"But we weren't in the van." Ellie stated in confusion.

"Just keep climbing!" Lee shouted in a whisper before rolling her eyes in frustration and continued to climb.

"Can do." Ellie smiled.

After climbing and heading inside the compound, the sisters were sneakily and quietly taking on the disguised alien robots before trying to locate the boy and his mother.

"Wow." Donna gushed happily as she gazed around the wall. "I've never seen anything like this. They are using an metalloid that I never heard of in my life."

"Gosh, an unrecognized metalloid even you don't know about." Ella said sarcastically. "It's just boggles my mind."

"Hey, if want you to talk about my powers with metal, bring it on." Donna threatened as her face went close to Ella's.

"I don't." Ella spoke. "And…"

"Girls!" Lee interrupted. "What part of being in an enemy's lair you did not understand."

With that, the sisters continued to walk the way until they were being spotted by the robots in front of them. Lee puts her hands in front of her chest and forms a large ball of water in between them until she throws it at the robots once it had expanded. Ella's hands began to glow in fiery red and releases a wind of flames at the incoming robot. Donna releases multiple saw disc-like wind energy blades at the robots behind her. And Ellie runs at the robots as her body becomes surrounded by orange light energy and tackles them hardly. Once the robots were defeated, the sisters (expect for Ellie, who places her hands on her hips) were grossed out to watch several pink aliens slithering away.

"Whoa, alien robots!" Donna exclaimed.

"Oh, when did I heard 'that' before?" Ellie spoke firmly. "Oh yeah! I've been telling you girls that for hours! But did any of you girls believe me? NO!"

Suddenly, the alarms began to buzz. The sisters looked at each other and took off to find the boy and his mother until Donna found them in some kind of cell.

"Hey, I've found them!" Donna called. She stared down at the strange alien access code.

"Donna, we got the robots while you fix the lock!" Lee said as she, Ella, and Ellie ran to face the robots themselves.

Donna gazed back to the lock as she tries to levitate her wall-scaling claws to shape it as a double round pick and tries to unlock the cell.

"Don't worry, I'll have you guys out in a second!" Donna assured.

"Okay, magic ninja girl?" The boy shouted in confusion.

"I'm a sorcery ninja actually." Donna corrected while feeling shy. "I'm Donnatella."

"Nathan." The boy greeted with a smile.

"Wow, that's a really cool name." Donna blushed. "We're in science class together."

"Donna! The lock?" Lee shouted in frustration.

"Oh right. Sorry." Donna said in realization. She bended down to continue her tool to unlock the cell. But unfortunately, she have a hard time figuring out how to unlock the cell as the alien tech was too advance for her to handle.

"Look, I don't mean to rush you and all, but…HURRY UP!" Nathan cried.

"Hey, you think it's easy to pick the lock with this tool?!" Donna exclaimed as she levitated the double round lock in front of Nathan.

"Sorry." Nathan apologized.

Donna then realized her power of metal and use it to unlock the cell, but only find Nathan and his mom were taken away by the Kraang. The girls ran after them, but Ella turn around to close the door to halt them. Instead, she unleashes a sudden barrage of flaming fire in rapid speed. She turned back to her sisters to catch their surprise looks.

"What?" Ella asked.

"You are seriously twisted for the master of fire an earth." Lee spoke as her eyes slanted a bit.

"Thanks." Ella winked.

The girls spun around to watch Nathan and his mother being taken away and ran to save them until they were stopped by a tall, slender man wearing a heavy, form-fitting black armor with his eyes are pitch black and his skin are dark green.

"Oh no…" Ellie gasped.

"You girls did this to me!" The man mutant spoke. "Now you're going to pay!"

"It's Omar!" Lee gasped sharply as she and the girls backed away. "He mutated into…uh…an plant humanoid."

"I'll crash you ninjas!" Omar snarled. In a sweeping motion, he sends out numerous sharp leaf blades at the girls.

The girls swiftly dodged the blades one by one before sending him their elemental attacks of their own. But Nathan and his mom were already taken in the helicopter.

"Donna, go!" Lee shouted.

Donna nodded her head and ran to save Nathan and his mother while the others handle mutated Omar. The girls were trying to beat Omar, but his attacks has proven stronger than the girls combine.

"Omalgae is too strong!" Ellie told Ella and Lee in a worry shriek,

"Omalgae?" Ella asked in confusion.

"Yeah, because his name was Omar and now he's some kind of a plant algae." Ellie explained. "So…"

"We get it!" Ella growled in frustration.

"We have to stop him before he gets to Donna!" Lee said. But she spoke too soon when the Kraang robots came out to stop the girls from behind. "Without getting blast by alien robots."

"That I've mentioned earlier!" Ellie shouted.

"Let it go, man." Ella said calmly.

Meanwhile, Donna jumped just in time to uses her power to create a whirlwind to spin the helicopter for her to fly through it to save Nathan and his mom from the Kraang. As she was struggling to beat the Kraang, Nathan falls out of the helicopter that caused Donna to stop the whirlwind and flew down to save him which allows the Kraang to escape with Nathan's mother.

Back to the battle, Lee and her two younger sisters were having some difficulties with beating the Kraang and Omalgae. Lee had came up with a plan to defeat the robots and Omalgae once she spotted the power generator.

"Girls!" Lee called out as she was being tied by Omalgae's plant rope from his arms.

Once Lee send out a telepathic message to Ella and Ellie, they nodded and ran to Omalgae to pursue the plan as Lee uses her metal fan to slice her way out of the plant rope. While Ella and Ellie were making funny faces with the robots, Lee lured Omalgae to the power generator as he was too unaware of her plan. Just in time, Donna and Nathan arrived to watch the scene.

"What are you doing?" Donna exclaimed. "They're leading them to the power generator!" She then spotted Lee holding her two metal fans. "That's incredibly stupid!" She thinks about her sisters' plan. "But brilliant…or…both!"

Lee then sliced Omalgae's back and jumped on him to taunt the robot to shoot him before she jumps off. Once the blast made contact with Omalgae, the blast went straight to the power generator that caused Omalgae to scream in pain and creates a large explosion to destroy Omalgae. Donna and Nathan were standing in surprise and followed the other girls out of the compound.

With the girls gone, the Kraang had declared them their enemies. But as for the defeated Omalgae, the pumping sound of his heart was pounding hard that shows the sign of his revival.

The sisters were on the stairs next to Nathan's apartment, where he was sitting in the window platform feeling sad. Even though his own relationship with his mother hasn't yet been explored, he does cares for her very deeply as he is now determined to rescue her from the Kraang.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Donna asked.

"I guess." Nathan shrugged. "My uncle said I can stay here as long as I want. But I'll be alright if I ever track those creeps that took my mother."

"Will the police help?" Lee asked.

"Like they'll take me seriously of the story of my mom being kidnapped by alien robots." Nathan said with a grin.

"I know that." Ellie nodded in agreement.

"Nathan, I promise we will find your mom and bring her back safe." Donna spoke softly.

"We will?" Ella asked in confusion.

"No, we will." Lee said firmly.

"Thanks." Nathan nodded his hand until his voice changed into stern. "But this isn't your fight."

"Yes, it is." Donna replied as she touched Nathan's hand.

Nathan gave Donna a bright smile, causing her to blush slightly and followed her sisters home after waving Nathan good-bye.

* * *

Back to the dojo, Lee walked in to confront her mother once she sat down in a mediated position.

"Mother, do you really think I'm ready to be leader for my sisters?" Lee asked.

"Lee, I put you as a leader for a reason." Saldana spoke.

"But why?" Lee asked as her eyes widened open. "Why did you make me leader?"

"Because I've sensed a true warrior spirit that could inspired the great heroes in you." Saldana explained. "But as a leader, you will learn that there is no right and wrong, only choices."

"But could have chosen Ella or Donna?" Lee asked.

"Yes." Saldana nodded.

"Even Ellie?!" Leo gasped in worry.

"No…now that would've been wrong." Saldana chuckled a bit.

"EVERYBODY!" Ellie screamed in excitement. "Get in here! We made the news!"

Saldana and Lee walked in the living room to see Donna and Ellie on the floor and Ella on the coach watching the news on their big screen TV. The anchorman named Carlos Chiang on TV just reported that there are ninjas in New York after police found one of the shruiken that doesn't belong to the girls, causing Donna and Ellie to give each other bright smiles.

"This is awesome!" Ellie cried in excitement. "I can't believe we're gonna be famous!"

"You four must be more careful." Saldana warned. "If our enemy seeks the weapon, they'll appear to seek us for revenge."

"Relax, mother. It's on little news story." Ella assured. "Besides, what's the worse it could happen?"

Somewhere, in Tokyo, an shadow figure was also watching the same news report and recognizes the symbol on the shruiken. He was not shocked not surprise, but he remains calmly on his seat.

"So, my two old enemies are in New York training their own army." Shredder spoke. "At last. I can finish what I've started. So long ago." He turned to his ninja minion. "Prepare my jet." He then placed his helmet on his head. "I'm gonna visit two old friends."


	3. Sister Temper

The night sets and the sisters were waiting on a roof to catch the Kraang before they can break into a lab. Ellie let out a desperate sigh and turned to Ella who was feeling emotionless. Out of boredom, she pokes Ella several times with a smile. But, because of her temper, Ella quickly got annoyed by her sister's playfulness and grabbed her by the neck.

"Girls, be quiet!" Lee whispered firmly

"Not until Ellie says it!" Ella said in anger.

"Rafaela is all wise and powerful!" Ellie cried.

"And?" Ella asked.

"And she's better than me in every step of the way!" Ellie added.

"And?" Ella asked again.

"And I'm a lonely worm who isn't fit to live on the same planet as him because he's so amazing and I'm a dirtclod!" Elle continued.

"And?" Ella asked again.

"And in the history of the universe there's never been..." Ellie spoke.

"Guys Enough!" Lee shouted.

Ella throws Ellie toward the door across them and walked her way straight to Lee.

"We're wasting our time! The Kraang aren't gonna show up!" Ella sighed in frustration.

"Just have a little amount of patience, will you?" Lee asked firmly. "For once in your life?"

"Trust me, girls." Donna smirked. "They're gonna break straight inside the lab tonight. I have reliable entail."

"Entailed?" Ella smiled mockingly. "You mean _Nathan_ told you."

"He's _not _my boyfriend, Ellie!" Donna shouted. "He's a boy who's a friend whose mom got kidnapped by the same aliens who's gonna break in that lab and we're gonna stop them!"

Ellie, Ella, and Lee gave each other sly smiles while Donna was trying to make an excuse about her and Nathan. Donna had a HUGE crush on Nathan, but she tries her best to keep it in a secret from her sisters. Not to mention, they were too aware about it and like to make fun of her about it.

"Or we could sit up here in a cold night for no reason!" Ella rolled her eyes.

"What's going on up here?" A male teenage voice demanded.

That voice caused the sisters to spin around in fear and surprise. It was Tony! He was the school bully and captain jock of the football team. He always picked up a fight with Ella and she always wins the fight. Now he just discover that she and her sisters are sorcery ninjas! The girls stood still and blinked at Tony shockingly.

"Lee! Donna! Ella! Ellie!" Tony gasped. "What are you doing here? And what are you? Some kind of female ninjas? Halloween is here for the next eight months!"

"No, Tony." Lee said calmly. "We're just…"

"Like if this was any of 'your' business!" Ella snapped.

"I don't know how are we gonna explain this to him." Donna said as she raised her eyebrow.

"Me either. But there's no other way." Ella shrugged.

Just before Ella's hands were about to engulf in flames, Lee stopped her just in time.

"It's not worth it." Lee whispered. "Let's go."

"That's right!" Tony mocked. "Walk off, you spineless girly ninjas! Listen to your sister, Ella."

Ella stopped her tracks and spun around to power up her flaming fists while giving Tony a fierce glare.

"Hey! Watch it, Tony!" Ella shouted in anger.

"Oh no, I didn't know you have flaming punching gloves." Tony mocked playfully.

"Punching gloves?!" Ella snarled.

Ella was about to charge until Lee, Donna, and Ellie were trying to restrain her.

"I'm not gonna take this from some idiotic skinny pain in the neck!" Ella shouted.

Once Ella and Tony continues to mock each other, the Kraang were too busy putting some unknown box into their truck. But thanks to Ella's yelling, it attracts the Kraang's attention. The Kraang followed the voice on the rooftop and begins to fire the girls with their alien tech guns.

"Kraang droids!" Lee gasped in alarm.

"Okay, now I'm seriously freak out." Tony admitted.

"Thanks for blowing our cover, Ella." Lee said as her hands were engulfed by water.

As the Kraang droids continues to fire, the sisters dodged out of the blast one by one and begin to attack them swiftly while Tony hides behind the door and took out his cell phone to record the fighting scene between the sisters and the droids. Lee jumped up and her feet were in the air to do a full split before then twirls herself upside-down with her legs spinning like helicopter blades engulfed in ice to attack repeatedly toward the first droid. Ellie spins herself in the air to deliver a series of four light-based somersaults to the second droid. Donna performs a upward, multi-hitting corkscrew-like spin with a slight windy vacuum effect at the third droid. Ella delivered a barrage of flaming spinning kicks while rising into the air and perform an ace kick that knocks the fourth droid down before she jammed it with her left foot and slammed it head-first onto the ground. After that, the sisters turned around to see Tony with his cell phone.

"Keep fighting, ladies!" Tony smiled. "This is pure gold!"

"Girls, he got us on video!" Lee gasped in shock.

"Not for long, he doesn't!" Ella growled fiercely.

Ella quickly ran to snatch Tony's cell phone away from him, but Tony slammed the door that cause Ella to crash her face directly at it and slowly landed on the ground. Her sisters let out an "That's gonna hurt" look while Ella got up, feeling dizzy.

"Ha, I'm gonna make some money out of this!" Tony chuckled out loud for the girls to hear.

"Girls!" Donna interrupted in alarm. "Fire trucks are on the move…in thirty seconds!"

"Let's move." Lee ordered.

"Wait, we have to find Tony and break his cell phone and his face!" Ella reminded angrily.

Ella then noticed that her sisters are gone out of her sight. She let out a growl and dashed after them to the fortress.

* * *

Back at the fortress, the girls were in the dojo sitting in their mediated position to report their mission with Saldana.

"Not only did Ella alert the Kraang, but you get caught…" Saldana spoke calmly. She then gave a scary glare at them. "…on video!"

"Mother, he was the nastiest and dumbest jock I've ever met in high school!" Ella spoke.

"Except for you." Ellie smiled slyly as she leaned close to Ella.

With that, Ella punched her sister hardly in the face, causing Ellie to fall behind.

"Tony's insults on me are so stupid and annoying!" Ella recalled. "I mean, no wonder he became the football captain!"

"You're ninjas. You lurk in the shadows." Saldana reminded. "In secrets. But it's gonna be difficult if someone shows prove of your existence."

"Easy." Ella suggested. "We know where that jerk lives. So, we'll go there and convince him to delete that video…by force!"

"And that's why cell phone used flash memory to…" Donna's smart lecture paused as she caught Ella's fierce growl.

"Anger is self-destructive." Saldana spoke.

"I always thought it was others-destructive." Ella rolled her eyes.

"Ella! Stand up!" Saldana spoke.

Scared, Ella slowly stand up with a frightening frown.

"I think somebody's in trouble." Ellie grinned childishly once she caught Ella's dead glare.

In the dojo, Ella was surrounded by her three sisters with bows and arrows as her own objective was to avoid the arrows, which should be too easy for to handle. Once her sisters started to shoot several arrows at Ella, she swiftly dodged them one by one and gave her mom a proud smile.

"Again. Only this time... Leona, Donnatella and Michelle, insult Rafaela." Saldana commanded.

"Wait, insult... her?" Donna asked in confusion, unaware of Ella rolling her eyes.

"Yes." Saldana nodded.

"And she can't fight back?" Donna asked again, unaware of Ella's eyes widened in confusion.

"No." Saldana nodded again.

"I'm feeling good about this plan." Donna smiled to Lee.

"Go!" Saldana ordered.

Lee, Donna, and Ellie held out their bow and arrows and walked around Elle carefully. Ella could hear Ellie laughing as she knows that she'll be the first one to insult her the most.

"You move like a water buffalo." Ellie smiled tauntingly as she shot out an arrow for Ella to dodge it with a full split.

"And you always whining." Lee taunted with a sly grin. "Poor me. Nobody understands me." She shot an arrow that landed on Ella's back for her to growl.

"And you're less smart on learning ancient Japanese battle skills." Donna mocked with a smile. She shot out an arrow that again landed on Ella's back to get her more angry. "And you're pathetically grouchy!" She laughed hardly as she shot another arrow at Ella.

"And bratty!" Ellie grinned as she shot another arrow at Ella.

"Stop it!" Ella shouted.

"Aww, you talk so tough, but inside you're a scared little girl." Lee mocked as she shot another arrow at Ella.

"Who needs a juicy juice?" Donna mocked as she shot another arrow at Ella.

"And a red teddy bear?" Ellie taunted as she shot another arrow at Ella.

Listening to her sisters' insults had made Ella even more angry. But since she can't fight back, she had reluctantly accepts her defeat.

"Oh, man. I with this day could last forever." Ellie sighed in happiness.

"You know what?" Ella said as she got up in extreme anger. "Forget this!" She then walked to Saldana. "This is stupid!"

"Now, you must bring that video with reason, not force." Saldana spoke.

Ella looked down with a frown, but cautiously looked side to side just check if her sisters didn't see it.

* * *

Later on, Tony was talking to his best friends about the video he recorded, but neither of them believe him because they found the girls super cool, especially Ella despite her temper. After he hung up his cell phone, the sisters suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Lay one finger on me or I'm calling the cops." Tony warned.

"We're not gonna hurt you." Ella spoke through her gritted teeth.

"Then, what do you want, hothead?" Tony asked.

"We gone off on the wrong foot last night." Ella replied, still gritting her teeth. "And, well, we just want that video back." She slightly smiled innocently. "Please."

"I'll do it if you could do something for me." Tony smiled slyly. "I want you to show me some respect."

"I can do that…" Ella fake grinned. Her temper rising to extreme and her body was covered in flames. "…before I'll take your head and burned it for the…"

"Okay, Ella." Lee said calmly. "I'll take it from here." She turned back to Tony. "So, what do you want anyway?"

"I want Ella to treat me with some respect for the rest of the school year or this video will be posted on the Internet." Tony replied.

"Why do you want Ella to do that?" Lee asked.

"Because I'm tired of her temper on me and it gets on my nerves." Tony responded. "Besides, my friends likes _her_ more then they like me."

"That's because you're a jerk!" Ella snapped. She grabbed Tony by the left arm and slammed him on the road. "But I'm tried being nice! You better hand over that video or so help me, I'll kick your football butt all the way to New Jersey!"

Hearing Ella's scream caught the Kraang's attention again and they drove off but Lee caught them at her sight in a split second.

"Girls, the Kraang!" Lee cried.

"Let's go!" Lee ordered

Ella levitated a chuck of rock in the air and throws it at the truck, causing the Kraang to crash to the wall.

"Well, that was easy." Ella smirked as she crossed her arms proudly. But she spotted the Kraang coming out of the truck and blasted the girls with their alien tech guns. "Okay, spoke too soon!"

While the girls were battling the Kraang droids, Tony was running his way to the truck to observer the inside and was amazed by the alien tech. But Ella caught him at her sight.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ella cried.

"Ella, what are you doing? Get back here!"

Ignoring Lee, Ella angrily walked her way toward Tony as she cracked her knuckles hardly.

"We've got unfinished business!" Ella snarled as she moves closer to Tony, who was backing away from her in fear. "You better gave me that phone right now!"

Ella spun around to fight three Kraang droids with her fire punches and kicks while Tony stood there watching the whole fight.

"Let's get out of here!" Ella cried as she held out a hand towards Tony.

"Forget it!" Tony snapped. "You're been on my nerve for far too long and now I'm 'not' going anywhere with you!"

"Ella!" Donna called. "Get out of there!"

"Listen, Tony!" Ella shouted as she walked to grab Tony by his arm. "You have been an idiotic, selfish jerk ever since I was the new girl at school and I'm not gonna take insult from an dork like you!"

Suddenly, the Kraang droid grabbed Ella and throws her out of the truck as they drove off with Tony in it.

"So long, hothead!" Tony waved mockingly. He turned to the three Kraang droids. "Oh, I have a video for you."

Back to the girls, Donna and Ellie helped Ella get up off the ground while Lee walked in front of her with an frustrate look on her face.

"Nice going, Ella." Lee snapped.

"What did I do?" Ella asked fiercely.

"What do you think?" Lee replied angrily. "You left the three of us in the middle of the fight to yell at Tony! We could have stop them, but thanks to your fierce temper, Tony still has the cell phone that is in the hands of the Kraang! Now, how are we supposed to stop them?"

"Well, thanks for my trusted robotic dragonfly I've sent earlier, we can track them with my communicator from it." Donna smiled proudly as she shows her sisters an purple small compact-like communicator.

"Alight!" Lee smiled hopefully. "We can follow their trail to their hideout. Nice, Donna!"

""It's a gift!" Donna smiled back.

"And then we kick some butts." Ella grinned.

"Actually, 'we' are going to kick some butts." Lee rephrased as her eyes sneered. "'You' are going home."

"Are you kidding me?" Ella gasped angrily. She turned to Donna and Ellie for support. "Come on, girls. Are we really gonna let Lee lecture us like this?"

Donna and Ellie have each other exchanged looks before looking back at Ella. True, Lee's orders does get on their nerves. But this time, this situation is seriously personal.

"I think Lee's right." Donna spoke,

"You're gotta to control your temper on your own." Lee added. "Until then, we just can't trust you."

"Sorry, Ella." Ellie frowned.

Ella's eyes widened in surprise. After hearing what they said to her, she roared madly out loud and flew off to the sky while Lee, Donna, and Ellie flew after the truck.

* * *

Back to the fortress, Ella was in the kitchen as she was completely mad and angry. How could Donna and Ellie take on Lee's side even though they always question about her leadership on every mission? Sometimes she wished she herself was _never _related to them.

"Who does Lee thinks she is?" Ella said angrily to Samson. "So what if I've got a temper! I'm still the best fighter we've got! Also, my anger makes me a better fighter!" She turned to Samson softly. "You understand me, don't you, Samson?"

Samson licked Ella on the cheek for comfort.

"Yeah, I thought so." Ella sighed.

"I understand you, too." Saldana spoke as she suddenly appeared behind her.

"Seriously, you gotta knock or something!" Ella cried.

"Let me tell you a story." Saldana said calmly.

"Mother, I'm not really in the mood for a story right now." Ella sighed.

"Samson, lick Ella's cheek if you're in the mood for a story." Saldana ordered as she turned to the cat.

And Samson licked Ella's cheek again.

"Very well. When I was a young woman, I fell in love with a man." Saldana began.

"Oh! Is it that late already?" Ella said as she tries to leave the kitchen to avoid her mother's long past story.

"Sit." Saldana ordered firmly.

Ella quickly sits down on her chair once Saldana continues her story.

"His name was Caesar." Saldana continued. "I love him very much until the Shredder was his close friends and wanted his attention as close brothers. One day, he insulted me in front of him. He called me many things. I've felt my anger rising in my body and I lost my temper. And later on, our rivalry was changed into hatred. Until the Shredder continues to finish me. But in the process, I've lost my beloved Caesar."

"But it wasn't your fault." Ella spoke softly. "Shredder insulted you and you didn't have a choice."

"But I could have chose to ignore him." Saldana said calmly. "Instead, I let him anger me." She walked closer to Ella. "And that's the choice that 'I' made. What choice will 'you' make?"

Ella watched Saldana walked away out of the kitchen, leaving her into a single tear on her right eye as she lined exactly what to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lee and her two sisters arrived at the Kraang hideout, thanks to Donna's dragonfly, who flew its way back to Donna.

"We're here." Lee whispered.

"Are we really gonna do this without Ella?" Ellie questioned sadly.

"We can handle this." Lee replied.

"I don't know." Ellie shrugged. "It just feels that we're ready to become vulnerable."

With that, Ellie got slapped by the head thanks to Lee.

"Thanks." Ellie smiled a bit.

"Happy to help. Lets move." Lee nodded.

Lee, Donna, and Ellie sneakily went entered inside to see a room full with box crates and spiders, which Ellie creeped out while Donna was feeling careful about the crates. They followed behind Lee and stopped to see a massive tank full of mutagen inside. Plus, Tony was tied to a chair once they heard the Kraang are plotting to keep his video so they can learn move about the sisters.

"Ellie?" Lee whispered.

"I'm on it." Ellie winked as she creates a orange light energy chain to whirl around Tony and pulled him slowly to her. "Hey, Tony! We're here to save you."

"Forget it!" Tony yelled with a snap. "I'm 'not' leaving without my cell phone!"

Thanks to Tony's voice, the Kraang spun around.

"Stop the ones that news to be stop!" The Kraang ordered as they ran after the sisters.

"Now remind me why we have to rescue this guy?" Donna asked.

Lee, Donna, and Ellie swiftly battles the Kraang as Lee performs her somersaults forward with her left ice-covered legs outstretched to slam it into the ground to attack the droids as she lands on them. Donna approaches the incoming droids by hopping into the air and spinning them back around to them before whipping her windy fist a full 360 degrees. And Ellie dashed forward in a double backflipping light-based kicks. Unaware to them, Tony was too busy trying to get his phone back while being tied up into a chair. Just then, a spider walked its way on his shoulders. As he tried to get it off of him, a stray laser from the Kraang breaks the mutagen tank. Now, Tony was covered with mutagen, causing him to mutate into a slender spider humanoid and jumped out to attack the Kraang.

"I don't like the looks of that!" Ellie spoke.

"Look, at what did you did to me!" Tony hollered. "I'm now a mutant! Now you're gonna pay!"

"Don't worry, the four of us could handle him." Lee assured to her sisters.

"Okay, this must be a bad time to point this out." Donna reminded in worry. "But you sent 'Ella' home."

"And right now, I wish it was me!" Ellie added, feeling scared.

"This is your fault!" Tony cried. "I'm gonna rip your heads off!"

"Alight, girls." Lee spoke as if she was a legend warrior of justice. "Prepare to face out the wrath of justice!"

"Seriously, just yell 'Get Him'." Donna sighed as she rolled her eyes.

Lee, Donna, and Ellie tries to watch Tony with all of their moves, but Tony uses his tentacles to clock every incoming attacks they got. None of the girls' attacks could outmatched him.

"Is that all you got?" Ellie shouted.

Tony suddenly unleashes a giant triangular web to ensnare the girls and swings then around in overhead circles several times before finally slammed them into the ground, where they landed on a platform sealed with mutagen below.

"I totally did 'not' seen that coming!" Ellie gasped. "We're no match for Spider Fang!"

"Spider Fang?" Lee repeated in confusion.

"You know, because Tony is a spider with fang-like teeth." Ellie explained. "So…"

"We get it!" Lee interrupted.

"Spiders are pretty fast for…" Donna explained.

"Playtime's over, ladies." Tony interrupted loudly.

"Wow, I didn't think this guy couldn't get any uglier!" Ella mocked as she appeared on top of the opening platform.

"Ella!" Donna and Ellie smiled happily.

"Glad to see you, sis!" Lee grinned. "Come and join us!"

Ella jumped and landed in front of Tony/Spider Fang.

"Hey! It's the hotheaded tough girl with the nasty temper!" Spider Fang mocked.

"Hey! It's the stupid loudmouth jock who's about to get his butt kicked!" Ella mocked again.

Spider Fang ran to fight Ella, which left Lee and Ellie watching them as Donna gazed down in worry.

"Uh, let's not fall in this tank." Donna gulped.

Meanwhile, Spider Fang shoots out numerous web balls directly at Ella. But Ella dodged each one and unleashes a flame barrage against Spider Fang. Spider Fang began to insult Ella to make her very angry uncontrollably, but Ella took deep breath and remembers Saldana's advice in order to fight him effectively. Ella picks up the ground beneath her and ruptures it, sending a wave of violent earth rushing towards Spider Fang. Lee, Donna, and Ellie rushed after Spider Fang once Lee shoots a column of water from her palms, Donna sends out a high speed tornado, and Ellie fires a orange light energy beam. Finally, Ella smashed the ground and rocks come down to attack Spider Fang. At his defeat, Spider Fang watched Ella smashed the phone with her black combat boots.

"My phone!" Tony gasped as he got up. "You girls are going to regret this!" With that, he took his leave.

Then, the girls left the hideout before the police could spot them.

* * *

After that, the girls went back to the fortress where they were chilling on the coach in the living room.

"I guess I better cast a spell on the boys during their football practice." Donna smiled as she opened the white spellbook.

"Good work, Ella." Lee smiled to Ella. "I just want to say…"

"That I've learned my lesson about my temper?" Ella replied. "I did, but it still makes me a better and strong fighter."

"Yeah, Ella." Ellie giggled slyly. "Not bad for a hothead buffalo."

With that, Ella let out a sly grin and jumped on Ellie painfully for her to recite that Ella is the best fighter and powerful in every possible way, leaving Lee and Donna smiling."


	4. New Friends, Old Love

In an unknown room, an strange but mysterious ninja was sitting on the floor as if he was meditating. His face was covered by a metal mask. Suddenly, three Foot Clan ninjas appeared to attack him. With his amazing martial art skills, the masked ninja easily defeats all three of them. Then, a streetwise criminal named Xever appeared. But he wasn't alone. Once the slide door opened itself to reveal the Shredder, the masked ninja bowed down with respect.

"Master Shredder." The masked ninja spoke

"I've trust you that you're using your time wisely." Shredder said, not even looking at the masked ninja.

"I've already assembled an army of ninjas." The masked ninja stated. "The Foot Clan had awaited your orders."

"Excellent." Shredder nodded. "Because I've just discover two old enemies in New York. Hamato Yoshi and Saldana."

"Hamato Yoshi and Saldana…are alive!" The masked ninja gasped in surprise.

"As they're training ninjas of their own." Shredder added. "I want them all wiped out."

"I will not fail you, master."

"I know." Shredder spoke. "But to be certain, you will work side with Xever."

"I don't need any help." The masked ninja refused as he got up to give Xever a glare. "Especially from this street rat."

"Are you sure?" Xever asked tauntingly.

"Enough of your pitiful rivalry." Shredder spoke firmly. "You two _will_ work together."

"We'll find them and destroy them." The masked ninja nodded as he took his leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, the sisters were leaping over the city rooftops for fun until they come across a small kitten silhouette in their path.

"Aww, it's a kitty." Ellie gushed.

Just before Ellie could ran forward to pet it, it turns out to a cat mutant monster.

"Oh my!" Donna gulped.

"Even though it had a cat-like appearance, I want to be his best friend!" Ellie gushed as she started to walk toward the car mutant.

"What are you doing?" Donna whispered.

"Hey!" Lee hissed.

"Ellie, wait!" Ella cried.

"What?" Ellie sighed in annoyance. "I'm trying to make best friends with a mutant."

"Are you an idiot? Wait, let me rephrase that. You're an idiot!" Ella cried.

"You can't be friends to a mutant." Donna hissed.

"Why not?" Ellie asked.

"Because they'll freak the heck out, that's why not." Donna replied.

"No they won't. I'm not so scary." Ellie smiled.

"You're an strange ninja sorceress, armed with ninja weapons." Ellie reminded.

"Look, This guy is gonna see that I'm just a regular teenage girl. And the next thing you know, we'll be best friends." Ellie beamed optimistically. "This is gonna be awesome."

"No! Ellie! Don't!" Lee, Donna, and Ella warned.

But it was too late. Ellie began to walk her way towards the cat mutant with a friendly smile and tries to pet the mutant, but the car mutant quickly grabbed her left arm and flung her to the door near her sisters. Rolling their eyes and shake their heads in disappointment, Lee and her two other sisters ran to attack the mutant, who was later defeated and ran off. Once Ellie got up, she could tell that her sisters' glares were no good.

"Anyone wanna help me getting up?" Ellie asked nervously.

"No." Donna, Lee, and Ella replied at once.

Ellie sighed in disappointment and got up acrobatically.

"Face it, every mutants will never understand you. Heck, we don't even understand you!" Ella said fiercely.

Ellie let out a desperate sigh. It's been days since they have battled two mutants and all she wants is to make friends. She just wished there's someone out there who understood that, someone she can talk to, and someone…more like her.

"Yeah." Ellie admitted. But not long until she gazed up at the billboard for a famous martial artist called Chris Bradford. "But I've bet that guy would."

"Chris Bradford." Lee read. "The martial artist superstar."

"We've got so much in common." Ellie smiled as she copies Chris Bradford's pose from a billboard.

"What if you stop standing like that?" Donna asked in frustration.

"We'll have a little less in common. But still a lot!" Ellie smiled again. She looked at the billboard. "Besides, he might able to show me the Death Dragon. And then I'll show him my secret kata 'The Light Scared'."

"Catchy." Donna spoke with sarcasm.

"Face it, Ellie." Ella said with a expressionless glance. "Chris Bradford is the last person on the plant to be friends with you."

Ellie frowned. Despite the fact she always teased Ella a lot, it never changed the fact that Ella could show a little respect for her bright optimism. She feels like that Ella was never trying to support or make her feel better. Before Ella could continue, the girls were being surrounded by the Foot Clan ninjas.

"Ninjas? In New York? Other than us?" Donna asked in surprise.

Then, they pursue their battle: Ella unleashes a sudden flaming fire projectiles at the incoming ninjas, Ellie delivers a series of four high-damage light somersaults to the ninjas who were jumping in the air, Donna perform a powerful metal skin one-legged kick with deadly force on every running ninjas, and Lee stands on one leg and kicks rapidly in each ninjas coming in her way. Once the ninja were finished, the masked ninja appeared and ran toward the girls, delivering them powerful punches and skills. But he stopped in time to face Ellie.

"Who are you, girls?" The masked ninja asked. "First, the mutant turtles. Now, you."

Without replying, Ellie quickly knew the masked ninja in the stomach and perform a spin kick fiercely. Hearing the sound of the police, the masked ninja and the Foot Clan ninjas took their leave as well as the girls who flew their way to the fortress.

In the kitchen, Lee was explaining her mother about the mission, but the mysterious masked ninja was in her mind.

"Their leader was amazingly good." Lee complained. "But for all I know is that it wasn't a fair fight."

"A 'fair' fight?" Saldana asked suspiciously.

"You know, where neither side can win." Lee replied nervously.

"So, you don't want to assure your victory." Saldana replied. She then tackles Lee to the ground with her foot engulfed with white magic. "Was that fair?"

"No." Lee answered on the ground.

"Did I win?" Saldana asked again.

"I see your point." Lee admitted as Saldana helps her up.

"Seek victory, not fairness." Saldana explained.

In the living room, Nathan was reading the latest newspaper, Ella was counting her push-ups, Donna was researching on her laptop, and Ellie was reading her latest sports magazine. But inside she was really depressed about she wasn't able to make any mutant friends, thanks to Ella's sour judgement.

"Whoa!" Ellie gushed as she gazed at the article and pictures about Chris Bradford. "Oh, I wish Chris and I were friends!"

"Ellie, you already have a friend." Nathan pointed out with a smile. "And its me."

"I know, but I mean like a mutant friend." Ellie replied.

"Too bad, there isn't none of them who could tell how weird and annoying they 'really' are." Ella mocked with a smile.

Ellie rolled her eyes and gazed back at her magazine.

"Wait, there is!" Internet!" Nathan exclaimed. "Donna, can I use your laptop?"

"Sure, just a sec." Donna replied nervously. On her laptop was an wallpaper of Nathan chilling with her on the coach. But she quickly changed it to her second favorite wallpaper: purple blooming flowers. She then gave it to Nathan, hoping he doesn't figure out her crush on him as she sat next to him shyly.

"Check it out." Nathan said as he typed rapidly on the keypads. "It's a site that you can make friends with anybody online."

"Sweet!" Ellie beamed as she moves closer to Nathan to get a better look on the Internet. She then bumped Nathan out of the way and begin typing on the laptop. "Wow! Even Chris Bradford is on here! He'll be my very first friend!" Once she pressed the final button, she waited to see of Chris will accept her as his friend and…he did. "No way! Chris has accepted my friendship!" With that, she gave Nathan a tight hug, causing Donna letting out a blank but shocking look. "Thanks, Nathan!" She flew out of the couch.

"What are you doing?" Donna asked as she took her laptop off the couch.

"To hang out with my friend, duh." Ellie replied casually.

"But this guy's famous!" Nathan recalled. "He could have maybe hundreds of 'friends'!"

"So what! This could be the great opportunity to learn some of his moves for future battles!" Ellie shrugged causally. "Later!"

"Well, this ought to be interesting." Nathan shrugged.

"Should we go after him?" Donna asked.

"No, she's gotta learn somehow." Ella responded as she rolled her eyes. "One way or another."

* * *

Later, Ellie was flying toward the sky to find Chris Bradford. But she was too busy enjoying the breeze. _This is awesome!_ She thought happily. She then spotted Chris Bradford leaving outside the rock bottom boxing club and walked his way inside some random place. _There's Chris Bradford! Just like on the Internet!_ Ellie squealed.

Just before she could fly straight there, a light breeze suddenly became a strong wind. Ellie was having a hard time flying out her way out of it, causing her to crash into Mikey. The two got up and look into each other's eyes. Their pupil started to glow bright orange as of they felt a magical attraction to each other.

"Um, who are you?" Chris Bradford interrupted.

"Oh, I'm Ellie." Ellie introduced happily. "You accept me online as friends. So I came by to see you."

"Oh, right. Nice to meet you." Chris Bradford said calmly as he kissed Ellie's hand. "Come in."

As Ellie and Mikey were following Chris, they couldn't keep their eyes away from each other. Mikey finds her cool and beautiful while Ellie finds him awesome and adorable.

After that, the sisters were sitting on the rooftop as they were on a lookout for the Foot Clan ninjas.

"We'll watch them up here." Lee noted. "Perfect timing for ambush."

"But don't you think it's not fair?" Donna asked certainly.

"It's about victory." Lee firmly spoke. "Nothing more."

"Okay, okay." Donna said as she rolled her eyes.

Lee and Donna turned to Ellie who was explaining about her meeting with Chris Bradford while Ella was feeling bored about hearing all of that.

"Enough!" Ella spoke. "You have been going on and on that guy for three hours!"

"Oh, someone's sound jealous." Ellie teased as she leaned closer to Ella's face. "You just can't admit that you were the 'R' word..."

Not having a clue, Ella just stared at her youngest sisters with no expression on her face.

"Wrong." Elle spoke.

Lee and Donna both facepalm with a desperate groan because of her slow-witted nature.

"Look, I'm not wrong." Ella said as she crossed her arms.

"Sure, you are." Ellie said as she rolled her eyes. She then gazed down bashfully. "But I also…met a cute guy."

"A cute guy?" Lee, Donna, and Ella gasped at the same time. They moved closer to Ellie with happy smiles. "Spill!"

"Well, okay." Ellie said with a grin. "I'll tell you. His name is Mikey and we have so 'much' in common! We both love pranking, eating pizza, playing video games, and wants the outside world to accept us."

"Give or take, this Mikey will be the perfect guy for you." Donna smiled.

"I agree." Lee nodded.

"Yeah." Ella shrugged.

"Oh, I've gonna go." Ellie smiled as she flew off. "He wants me to meet him with Chris."

* * *

Once Ellie arrived at the same exact location, she spotted Chris talking to Mikey and decides to join in.

"Hey boys!" Ellie said with a grin.

"Mikey, Ellie!" Chris smiled falsely. "How you guys doing?"

"We are good." Ellie replied causally.

"You know, I was just thinking how the three of us such close friends." Chris smiled. "Now, who's hungry?"

"Me! I want pizza! Mikey beamed.

"Do you like pizza?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, sure..." Chris replied in annoyance.

"We have so much in common." Mikey and Ellie smiled in unison as they hugged Chris.

"Since you're our first female friend now, tell us about your sisters." Chris spoke as he took a bite out of the pizza.

"Oh, they're really good gals." Ellie replied after taking a bite out of her pizza. "But only if they respect me more often…"

"Yeah, I know you feel." Mikey nodded his head.

"Okay, I'll tell you what." Chris grinned causally. "I will teach you two the Death Dragon."

"Alright!" Mikey and Ellie cheered.

"But you two must swear that you must not show to anyone." Chris warned. "Got it?"

"We promise." Mikey and Ellie promised.

* * *

But Ellie went back home to show her sisters the Death Dragon, even though Chris told her and Mikey not to tell anyone about it. Donna and Lee was smiling amazedly while Ella was leaning against the large tree with her expressionless face showing and both of her arms crossed over her chest. Ellie was teaching them how to perform the Death Dragon and ending them with a smile.

"And that's how you do the Death Dragon." Ellie smiled.

"That was amazing!" Lee grinned.

"Yeah, It's both devastatingly effective and complex!" Donna agreed.

"And yet, even Ellie could learn it." Ella said dryly.

"Thank you!" Ellie smiled until she realizes what Ella meant. "Hey!"

"So, how's Mikey?" Ella asked suspiciously.

"Oh, he wants to meet him again with Chris again." Ellie gushed. "I mean, is he cool or amazingly handsome?" She walked towards the exit.

"You're going now?" Lee asked in confusion.

"Sorry, gals. It's love." Ellie smiled casually. "You know how it is."

After Ellie left the fortress, Lee and Ella were in the dojo having their sparring match by practicing the Death Dragon before not long for Saldana to watch.

"Where did you learn that?" Saldana asked angrily.

"Ellie learn it from her friend." Lee replied with a smile.

"Ellie's friend is not at all a friend." Saldana spoke. "That move came from the Shredder."

"Shredder?" Donna echoed.

"You mean Bradford was one of his students?" Lee asked.

"Must be." Saldana nodded.

"It all makes sense now!" Ella exclaimed. "Ellie's in trouble!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ellie walked back to Bradford's apartment once she shout "Hello" out loud. She looked around in the dark room, hoping to find Chris and Mikey. But they're nowhere in sight. 'That's weird.' Ellie thought in confusion. She spun around and jumped in fright to see the same masked ninja that she fought before and Xever. She tries to put up a decent fight on them both, but she was eventually overwhelmed by their amazing combined fighting skills.

"Who are you guys?" Ellie asked as she was becoming weak. "And what have you done with Mikey and Chris?"

"Seriously?" The masked ninja spoke. "We have already met face to face."

"No, it can't be…Chris!" Ellie gasped.

"Good guess." The masked ninja known as Chris Bradford smiled as he removed his helmet. "Even you guess it better then Mikey."

"What have you done with him?" Ellie demanded.

Chuckling evilly, Xever tied her up and dragged her next to Mikey. But they were shocked once they both learned that they are using them as bait for the other turtles and their main goal: Splinter and Saldana.

_I actually thought Chris was my best friend_. Mikey thought as he was unaware that Ellie could hear him in her mind. _Maybe I am a freak mutant with no friends_.

_No, you're not! _Ellie cried through Mikey's mind. _They may see them, but I don't._

_Really?_ Mikey smiled.

_Of course._ Ellie smiled back. _You are the coolest friend I've ever met. Not to mention, the cutest._

_Oh, well._ Thanks. Mikey grinned with a blush.

Without saying a word, Ellie turned away slightly with a blush on what she said to him.

* * *

Sixth minutes later, the sisters had arrived at Bradford's home just in time to jump in and defeat the Foot Can ninjas, who were guarding the place, including Ellie and Mikey.

"Thanks, guys!" Mikey smiled.

"Thanks, girls!" Ellie grinned.

Leo, Donnie, and Raph all gasped in surprise at the girls once Lee, Donna, and Ella did the same thing with the turtles.

"Uh, what's going on?" Leo asked Mikey.

"And how did you two ended up in here?" Lee asked Ellie.

"Unless…" Donnie spoke.

"Or maybe…?" Donna spoke in confusion.

"Wait a minute!" Raph realized. "Is this Ellie? The girl _you_ have a crush on?"

"And is this Mikey? The guy _you_ have a crush on?" Ella realized as well.

"Uh…yes?" Mikey and Ellie replied nervously.

Before they could everything, Leo and Lee cut the rope off to untie Mikey and Ellie.

"We have to go." Lee told the girls.

"Wait, we can help you girls." Mikey suggested.

"And we can help you turtles as well." Ellie nodded.

"We can?" Raph asked confusedly.

"They can?" Ellie inquired in confusion.

"Yes, we can!" Mikey and Ellie said in a loud whisper to Raph and Ella.

"Well, since they have spend their time with each other." Lee spoke. "I say we help them."

"I couldn't agree more." Leo agreed.

* * *

After the sisters were successful in saving their little sister without any trouble, they followed the turtles into the sewer as they were aware that they are watched and followed by Bradford and Xever along with the Foot Clan troops. Their plan all along was to let Mikey and Ellie be rescued in order to follow them home, unaware of the fact that the sisters actually lived in the flying fortress.

"Perfect." Bradford said

"We've got them." Xever smiled slyly.

As Bradford and Xever entered into the sewer, they walked forward to track the turtles and sisters down. One by one, the foot ninjas were silently and yanked into the dark shadows by the turtles and the sisters. Realizing that they are now alone, Xever lights a flare just in time for him and Bradford to look up to watch their ninjas hanging unconsciously from the roof of the tunnel.

"Show your faces!" Xever demanded.

After picking off all the foot ninjas, the four turtles rise from the sewer water while the four sisters rise from the dark shadows with their weapons and powers ready as they were ready to face against Xever and Bradford.

"They trapped us!" Bradford realized. "Take them down!"

Bradford ran off to fight Leo, Raph, Lee, and Ella while Xever ran off to fight Donnie, Mikey, Donna, and Ellie. The turtles were amazed by the girls' elemental powers with their ninja skills as the sisters were amazed by the turtles' weapons with their ninja skills. Their battle was almost finished once the four turtles and the four sisters walked their way toward Bradford and Xever as they were unaware that the opening sewer water hole was next to them.

"You guys knew that we're hunting you!" Bradford cried in realization.

"That's right." Mikey said with a smile.

"And now its over." Ellie grinned slyly.

With that, Mikey and Ellie both perform the Death Dragon at Bradford, sending him crashing to Xever.

"Hit it, Lee." Ellie cried.

With a nod, Lee's eyes glowed in bright blue and concentrated on the sewer water. A powerful jet of sewer water began to wash its way to Bradford and Xever, causing them to be swept down the drain.

"Well, that didn't seem very fair." Raph smirked.

"You can say that again." Ella snickered.

"Thanks for the help, girls." Leo smiled.

"No problem." Lee winked. "Until we meet again."

As Ella and Donna followed after Lee, Ellie gave Mikey a friendly wave and a flirty wink, causing him to blush as they both knew that they will see each other again.

* * *

After saying good-byes to the turtles, the girls went back to the fortress to celebrate with a slice of pizza.

"Um, mother." Donna spoke as she took a bite out of her pizza. "Aren't you hungry?"

"I feel that Shredder knows our existence so well." Saldana replied wryly. "But worse, he knows about all of you. It's not over, no. Our struggle had only just begun."

"And we'll be ready for him." Lee said firmly.

Donna and Ella both nodded in agreement, but Ella caught Ellie feeling sad about making friends with Chris was a big mistake. But she was actually happy to not only make friends with Mikey, but falling in love with him. Unknown to her, Ella was walking straight to her.

"Hey, Ellie." Ella said as she sat next to her with her arms crossed. "How you're doing?"

"This is all my fault." Ellie said sadly. "I should have never had an idea to be friends with outsiders, not even mutants." She then starts to cry a bit.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself." Ella advised as she wiped a tear from Ellie's left eye. But her voice became serious. "But if you tell the others about this conservation, I'm coming after you." Then she let out a cheerful smile with her strict confidence. "But you're an awesome gal and you deserve to have better friends like Mikey. He knows he's lucky to have a friend like you."

"Thanks, Ella." Ellie smiled as she was feeling better.

"Anytime." Ella smiled back as she patted Ellie on her shoulder and walked off.

Encouraged by Ella's words, Ellie quickly use Donna's laptop to unfriend Chris Bradford as she smiled with revenge. After that, she conjures up her orange sketchbook and drew the picture of Mikey as she still feels a love connection between them.


	5. Stockman-Pod

Saldana was in the middle of her usual meditation in the dojo. As a mother and a mentor to the four teenage sorcery ninja, she must channel her incredible white magic throughout the universe. But she was suddenly interrupted by a loud love sigh coming from Ellie. In the living room, Ellie was on top of the skateboard ramp as she drew a lot of sketches about her and Mikey together as she was attempting to see him again later on after she plans to jump her skateboard over her sisters. She could hear them complaining about how Ellie had talked them into her stupid idea. When Ellie was riding on her board to make her plan success, Saldana walked in the living room just in time to see what's going on.

"What's going on in here?" Saldana demanded loudly.

Hearing her mother's loud voice had caused Lee, Donna, and Ella to jump nervously. But they turned around to see Ellie still riding on her skateboard, ending up landing on them painfully once the ramp fell apart.

"How many times have I told you not to skateboard in the fortress?" Saldana asked firmly.

"None." Ellie replied nervously.

"I _shouldn't_ have to tell you!" Saldana yelled.

"Sorry, mother." Lee apologized. She, Ella, and Donna gave Ellie their serious looks. "We've _definitely_ should have known better." She then turned back to Saldana. "And we deserve to be punished."

"Doesn't matter." Saldana scolded as she crossed her arms. "Because you girls are grounded for a week for skating in the fortress. Don't even think about sneaking off."

Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie sighed in disappointment and went on cleaning the living room.

* * *

Later on, the sisters were going stir crazy from being bored. Lee was lying on the coach with her eyes tired. Elie was reading her comic book with no happy expression, and Ella was sitting next to Lee with her arms crossed.

"Ugh, I can't believe we're stuck in this dump for a whole week!" Ella complained.

"Girls! You wanna see what I made?" Donna asked with a bright smile. Despite herself being struck in the fortress, she takes her great intelligence as a opportunity to show her sisters what she has been working in.

"This is how bored I am." Ella sighed in annoyance. Her voice then changed to sarcasm. "Yes Donna, I do."

"Okay, okay!" Donna smiled excitedly. "Remember the other day I was rummaging through the military disposal dump?"

"No." Lee, Ellie, and Ella replied in boredom.

"So, I've found an incredibly advanced microchip that I've used to create this." Donna continued as she let out her hand. "The most advanced music player in the world!"

Donna shows her sisters on her latest invention that appears to be a music player equipped with an highly advanced AI microchip made from self-assembled chainlinked co-palymers which she used to make. It has the appearance of an silver iPod but has a circular shape.

"Whoa!" Lee, Ella, and Ellie gasped in awe.

"So who wants to try it?" Donna asked excitedly.

"I do! Toss me the M-pod!" Ellie smiled as she rises her hand up.

"The M-pod?" Donna asked in slight confusion.

"Magic... pod, M-pod." Ellie explained with a laugh. "I am good at naming stuff after all."

Rolling her eyes, Donna gives Ellie the M-pod and Ellie puts on the headphones on her ears.

"You're really gonna plug a highly advanced piece of latest military technology directly into Ellie's head?" Ella asked "What if it melts her brain completely?"

"It won't. And even if it did, who'd know the difference?" Donna replied.

As Ellie was volunteered to test the M-Pod, she turned it on and let out a scream once she was hearing a violent dose of polka music.

"AHHHH!" Ellie screamed.

"What's wrong?" Donna asked in worry.

"It's polka! Make it stop, make it stop!" Ellie complained.

Donna walked over and switched it to normal pop music for Ellie to hear another tune as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Thanks." Ellie smiled as she starts to listen pop music, causing her to dance her groove on. "This M-Pod seriously needs more songs."

"That's it!" Ella sighed as she was still bored about being cooped up in the fortress. "I gotta get out of here."

"And where are you going?" Lee asked as she followed after Ella. "We're grounded."

"Like I care." Ella snapped. "I've to to do something before I go nuts. Lets go find some crime."

"But what about mom?" Lee reminded.

"I don't know what's going on because they snuck out while I was asleep!" Ella recited as she was imitating Saldana.

"Real mature." Lee said firmly. "But I'm your leader and as your leader I say nobody's going."

"Well, as your followers, we're going anyway." Ella snapped as Donna and Ellie started to side with her.

"Well, as your leader... I'm going with you... to lead you... away... from... bad... stuff." Lee sputtered as she was hesitating to disobey Saldana.

* * *

While the sisters were finding some crime through the city, each of them have their own thoughts in their minds. Lee was feeling very ashamed about disobey Saldana as she has always been her most obedient student. Ella knows she's not allowed to disobey mother, but she can't stayed in the fortress all day in her life. Donna can't believe she actually agree with Ella on leaving the fortress. But Ellie was too busy listening music on the M-Pod.

"Hey, Donna! Thanks for all the new songs you installed!" Ellie thanked.

"What? What new songs?" Donna spoke confusedly. She jumped back onto Ellie's head to examine the M-Pod in realization. "Oh my. The advanced chip is automatically upgrading the M-Pod that can add new songs and applications by the minute! But I didn't create it that way."

"Keep it down, girls." Lee chided.

Without paying attention to where she's going on, Lee accidentally falls through the skylight, down toward the fire escape, and into a beehive. Watching Lee getting hurt made Ella and Ellie smiling while Donna was feeling sorry for her oldest sister. After the sisters helped Lee up, they arrived at the unknown building until they come across to see a strange man walking down an alley in a shoddily-made suit of power armor.

"Who the heck is that guy?" Donna asked in disgust.

"I don't know, but he needs a beat down." Ella replied with a sly grin as she cracked he knuckles.

"Hold on, Ella. We don't know that he's gonna do anything wrong." Lee refused. "He's probably on his way to... church?"

"Wearing powered battle armor? What kind of church is that?" Ella asked.

"A _really_ awesome one." Ellie suggested with a smile.

Hearing Ellie's optimistic tone made Lee and Ella groaned in annoyance.

"Look, it's my call." Lee stated. "I decide who gets a beat down."

Suddenly, the man tries to break into a building.

"Okay, that guy needs a beat down." Lee decided quickly.

Once the sisters jumped off from the rooftop, they watched the man still trying to break in once his arm flamethrower was powered out.

"Hey, ladies." A smooth voice called in a whisper.

The sisters spun around to see the turtles were right behind them.

"Mikey." Ellie gushed as she ran to hug Mikey.

"Nice to meet you again, gorgeous." Mikey grinned in a flirt tone. "I forgot to introduce my brothers: Leo, Raph, and Donnie."

"And these are my sisters: Lee, Ella, and Donna." Ellie grinned back.

"Look, Mikey." Leo spoke. "I'm appreciate that you and your girlfriend are finally seeing each other."

"But we have this guy breaking in the building." Lee noted. "So, let's get this over with."

Leo and Lee turned back to the man firmly as if they're warriors of justice.

"Halt, villain!" Leo and Lee called out.

"Halt villain? Raph echoed in confusion.

"When did we start talking like that?" Ella asked.

"We're heroes." Leo told Raph.

"And that's how heroes talk." Lee told Ella.

The man spun around to see the source of those voices.

"You will feel the fury of my powered…" The man called. His eyes widened in surprise once he realizes who's he up against. "HOLY COW, YOU GUYS ARE TURTLES AND YOU GIRLS ARE NINJAS!"

"That's right." Leo smiled with a voice like a legendary hero. "But we are the turtles and ninjas of justice!"

"Nice heroic speech, Leo." Lee grinned.

"Thanks." Leo grinned back with a flirty wink.

"Oh great." Ella said as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "First, Lee does all the stupid, annoying hero speeches. And now him."

"Welcome to my world." Raph spoke.

The man started to charge forward and three turtles with three sorcery ninjas charge with their weapons and powers ready. Except for Ellie and Mickey, who were too busy listening to their music.

"Wait!" Mikey and Ellie shouted.

Everybody froze at the sound of their call. Mikey and Ellie took their earphones out of their ears and puts their pods away as they were ready for battle.

"Okay, we're ready." Ellie and Mikey smiled as they followed after their team.

Once the fight ensues, the turtles and the sisters overcome the nervous, inexperienced opponent easily. The battle was almost too easy for them to handle. With a nod at each other, they throws the man in the dumpster and went back to home just before they were caught by the police. When the girls for back home, Ellie realizes that the M-Pod is missing as she remembers that she accidentally drops the M-Pod during the fight. But she decides not to tell her sisters about it, leaving the armored man finding both the T-Pod and M-Pod to plug them into his armor into a much stronger and dangerous design.

* * *

The next day, after the girls made their way back to the fortress without being caught, they were training with Saldana but all of them were too tired and weak to train. But, of course, Saldana was becoming too suspicious of that.

"Ladies, is there something you want to tell me?" Saldana asked.

"No." Ellie replied coolly.

"Then why are you girls tired?" Saldana asked again.

"We're not." Lee assured.

"No way." Donna promised.

"Of course not." Ella guaranteed.

"Absolutely." Ellie yawned. She then collapsed onto the floor as she fell asleep.

"So, you are tired for a randori?" Saldana asked as she conjured up a wooden sword. "Try to avoid it…if you can."

"Say what?" Ellie asked as she got up quickly.

Saldana quickly proceeds to knock each sorcery ninja in the head in a matter of seconds despite the fact that she has extreme speed.

"I hope you girls learn that the truth isn't the only thing that hurts." Saldana spoke.

Meanwhile, Lee was watching Space Heroes in the living room, hoping that her water power will heal her head after the randori attack. Suddenly, her show was interrupted by a new bulletin reporting about the armored man breaking into T.C.R.I. building and threatening the employees for revenge. The girls learned that the man was Baxter Stockman, the guy who has been pushed around all of his life and was recently fired from T.C.R.I. unfairly. As Lee wonders how Stockman upgrades his armor so quickly, the camera caught the scene of him having the M-Pod attached to his armor. That causes Lee, Ella, and Donna to glare straight at the nervous Ellie.

"He has the M-pod?!" Donna asked angrily.

"Oh, um, I might have dropped it during the fight." Ellie admitted nervously.

"You dropped it during the fight?! Nice going, Ellie!" Donna yelled.

"It's your fault!" Ellie yelled back.

"How is it my fault?!" Donna demanded angrily.

"You know I can't be trusted with nice things!" Ellie replied.

Donna growled as a powerful whirlwind surrounded her, causing Ellie to back away from her before Donna could calm down.

"But if the M-Pod continues to upgrade Stockman's armor, there's no tell how powerful he gets." Donna explained.

"Since this has gone way too far, we have to tell mother about this." Lee suggested.

"And face the wrath of the randori?" Ella added. "No way."

"Girls, we stopped him once and we can do it again." Donna spoke. "We teach him down, grab the M-Pod, and be back here before mother knows everything."

"If my opinion counts for anything, Donna's right." Ellie spoke as she was reading her magazine.

"Hey, thanks, Ellie." Donna smiled sweetly. Her voice became serious. "But it doesn't."

"Didn't think so." Ellie snapped a bit as she turned a page.

* * *

Outside, the sisters were following Donna's metallic dragonfly to track down Stockman and found him inside the building trying to find him a villain name. But they were not alone. The turtles spotted them at first.

"Let me guess." Lee spoke. "Baxter Stockman took something valuable to upgrade his armor and you're here to take it back."

"How did you know?" Donna asked.

"Because I've invented the M-Pod to listen tons of cool music." Donna replied. She turned to glare at Ellie. "But someone accidentally dropped it during the fight with him."

"How many times do I have to apologize?" Ellie snapped. "I'm already did fifteen times before we got here."

"Enough talk. Lets go." Leo spoke.

The turtles and the sisters jumped inside the building and surrounded Stockman once their powers and weapons were ready to strike.

"Alright, Stockman, nobody wants to hurt you." Leo spoke firmly.

"We don't? Did I miss a meeting?" Raph asked.

"We just want the T-pod and M-Pod." Lee said firmly.

"Give up my source of power?Why would I do that?" Stockman asked madly. "So you can laugh at me again, throw me in a Dumpster?"

"Sounds good to me." Ella smiled.

With that, the turtles and the sisters attack Stockman as they fight hard in the battle. But Stockman's new armor was too strong for them to handle, which leaves him easily defeating both the turtles and the sisters. With a smile on his face, Stockman throws them in the dumpster in revenge. But right before their very eyes, the turtles and the sisters watched as Stockman and the advanced pods begin to merge into a single enormously powerful entity. Stockman was becoming even more powerful, which causes the turtles and the sisters to flee away from him.

"The Stockman-Pod is right on top of us!" Mikey cried.

"And he's gonna terrorize us all!" Ellie screamed.

"Stop calling him that!" Raph yelled.

"Yeah, that's a stupid name for that guy!" Ella agreed.

"Split up! He can't follow us all!" Leo ordered.

"No way! He's gonna follow me and Ellie!" Mikey cried in disagreement.

"Why would he follow you two?" Lee asked.

"They always follow us!" Ellie screamed.

"Stop being paranoid and just do it!" Leo yelled.

The turtles and the sisters both split up while Stockman-pod went following both Mikey and Ellie.

"AHH! We told you he was gonna follow us!" Mikey and Ellie screamed.

Mikey and Ellie continues to run away from Stockman-Pod until they jumped over the dead end wall and grabbed three boxed of pizza from the pizza delivery guy.

Baxter Stockman: "I've got you now!"

"Oh, yeah? Well we've got... HOT CHEESE!" Mikey and Ellie yelled with sly smiles.

Mikey and Ellie throws pizzas at Stockman-Pod, causing him to halt and not see a thing. That gives the turtles and the sisters enough time to split away for escape.

* * *

Once the sisters flew through the fortress with many cuts and bruises, the lights were turned on and Saldana was levitating in the air with her arms crossed.

"Ah, mother!" Lee gasped.

"And where have you been?" Saldana demanded.

"Nowhere..." Ella replied nervously.

"How did you get so hurt?" Saldana demanded again.

"Oh, that, uhm, we were, uhm..." Lee stuttered.

"Hit..." Ella added.

"By a..." Donna stated.

"Bus?" Ellie finished.

"Hit by a bus!?" Donna whispered with a harsh hiss at Ellie.

"Well, what was I supposed to say?" Ellie asked with a snap. "Meteor? Cow? Flying building?!"

"Enough!" Saldana shouted. "Tell me what happened."

The sisters gulped as they all know that they have no choice but to tell her the whole truth, but Ellie was told to explain the whole thing to Saldana.

"Very resourceful, Ellie." Saldana spoke with sarcasm. Her voice then became serious. "But I'm disappointed to you all. The first rule of being a ninja is do no harm. Unless you mean to do harm. Then do lots of harm!"

"You're right, mother." Lee spoke. "We did mess up. Big time."

"But now you must stop this Stockman-Pod." Saldana said calmly.

"But, mother, this guys had already our butts." Donna stated. "Now he's even more powerful than ever. How are we supposed to stop him?"

"You need to rely in your ninja training because force is never the answer." Saldana answered.

"Excuse me, mother, but we ninjas never had to go up against guys in armor." Ellie said as she doesn't see how she and her sisters can actually beat someone in a such powerful suit of armor.

Saldana gave Ellie a scold look for hearing her comment. But when Ellie glanced at the painting next to Saldana, she finally understand.

"Oh, I mean ninjas always had to go up against guys in armor." Ellie said nervously.

"Nice save." Ella said as she rolled her eyes.

"Mother, what was their secret?" Lee asked.

"They understood that you do not fight the armor. You fight the man inside." Saldana explained.

Hearing that made Lee, Ella, and Donna stare at Ellie who gazed at them in confusion.

"Why are we all looking at each other?" Ellie asked with a grin.

* * *

Later on, the sisters were sitting on the rooftop with the turtles to make sure that their plan will succeed on defeating Stockman-Pod.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Donnie and Donna asked.

"Like Sensei said, don't fight the armor, fight the guy inside." Leo reminded.

"And one thing thing we know about bad guys... they love chasing Mikey and Ellie." Lee smiled.

Mikey and Ellie were sent out to lead the Stockman-Pod back to the turtles and the sisters, but they are actually running away from him once he was now outfitted with missiles.

"Guys!" Mikey cried.

"The Stockman-Pod have got…!" Ellie screamed.

"MISSILES!" Mikey and Ellie yelled.

The turtles and the sisters are now confronted Stockman-Pod and fights him as a distraction long enough for Mikey and Ellie to thrust a beehive into the armor's cockpit. The bees cause Stockman to lose control and reveal the T-Pod and M-Pod on his chest. Donna caught them at her sight and lifted her arms in the air to control metal on the Stockman-Pod to hold him still. Once the turtles and the three sisters all strike at the T-Pod and M-Pod together, Stockman started to lose control and falls on another rooftop, feeling powerless. As Stockman was struggling out of his ruined armor, Leo uses his sword to stab the T-Pod while Lee uses her ice shard to crush the M-Pod in order to destroy them for good.

"So...We'll call it a tie? Stockman asked nervously after being defeated.

"Wanna call it a tie, Raph?" Leo asked with a sly smile.

"Not yet." Raph replied. He turned to smile at Ella. "Ella."

"With pleasure." Donna smiled back. She grabbed Stockman by the shirt and throws him in a dumpster. "Now it's a tie."

* * *

Once the sisters return home, they reported their mother about their mission in the dojo.

"You all show great skill and courage on defeating the Stockman-Pod." Saldana smiled. "I'm proud of you all."

"Does this means we're not grounded anymore?" Lee asked nervously.

"Yes." Saldana replied.

Only Lee, Donna, and Ellie smiled in excitement while Ella still letting out a expressionless look on her face.

"But first…" Saldana spoke in a serious tone. "RANDORI!"

Hearing that and seeing that sword causes the sisters to flee from their mother in terror.


	6. Phantom

The sisters were battling against the Kraang in some unknown hideout warehouse. While Lee, Ella, and Ellie were having a hard time with the incoming Kraang, Donna was having the best time of her life on fighting with her metal power against the advanced technology of the Kraang. Donna raised her arms to levitate the Katanga in the air with her metal powers.

"Seriously, girls!" Donna smiled. "I _love_ this power!"

Donna had thrown the incoming Kraang toward the wall and shaped their bodies to large metal hands to crush each Kraang at her sight.

"I'm on the roll today!" Donna still smiled.

"Good work, Donna!" Ella spoke sarcastically. "After this, there's a marching band cheering your name back to the geek club."

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Donna continues to fight the Kraang. The sisters stopped their tracks to watch the Kraang brings out a large, powerful energy cannon while Lee was able to disable it by sending out several well-coordinated ice shards from her palms. Once the cannon exploded, the Kraang all abandon their robotic bodies. The sisters left the place and flew home, but they stopped to see Donna carrying the broken, rusty machine.

"Girls, help me out with this!" Donna called.

"Help you with what?" Lee asked.

"With this." Donna replied.

Lee, Ella, and Ellie flew toward their sister and help her carrying the heavy machine to the cloaking fortress.

"We're carrying this thing home…why?" Ella asked.

"Because I want to create an loyal advanced weapon that will serve at our side." Donna explained.

"And then we can let it smash the Kraang until their heads pop out." Ella added.

"And _that's_ your problem, Ella." Donna snapped. "You never think things through, which is kinda obvious for all of us."

"Haha." Ella frowned dryly. "That was so funny that I forget to laugh."

Donna rolled her eyes and continues to carry the machine to the fortress.

* * *

In the living room, Ellie was eating a slice of pizza while reading her sport magazine, Ella was petting her cat Samson, Lee was too busy practicing her water abilities, and Donna was examine the machine to Nathan, who was sitting next to her.

"This technology is nothing I've ever seen before." Donna explained. "It appears to be a melee weapon." She showed the broken machine body to Nathan. "Do you know it can do?"

"No." Nathan shrugged.

"Me either, but I can't wait to try it." Donna grinned.

Saldana walked her way toward Donna while Samson let out a snarl at the rusty machine he saw in front of him.

"Easy, Samson." Ella said sweetly. "You may play with it once Donna fixed it the Kraang trashed it again."

"Oh, mother." Donna spoke with a smile. "I was hoping I could upgrade this machine."

"Ah, I see." Saldana smiled. "Many ninjas had upgraded and adapted their arsenal for many generations, including out kind. So, yes. You may."

"That's not fair! You can't just…!" Donna shouted until she heard hat her mother just said. "Wait, what?"

"I said yes." Saldana repeated.

"Great!" Donna smiled excitedly. "With this technology, I can advance every limitless possibilities."

"But remember technology is a means, not an end." Saldana warned. "You and your skills must prevail in battle, not your weapon."

"And that's the solution." Donna smiled as she levitated the machine from the floor. "I'll turned this machine into a combat weapon. Thanks, mother!"

Once Donna walked her way to her lab to experiment, Nathan was on her laptop to check out the video he discovers.

"Hey, girls!" Nathan called. "Check this out!"

Lee and Ella flew next to Nathan to watch what's on the laptop while Ellie was sleeping in midair.

"Here's some information about the Kraang that will help us find my mom." Nathan explained. He then showed the girls a video of the Kraang on some unknown blowup explosion. "Like this video, for example."

"We'll check it out tonight." Lee said to Ella.

"But why not now?"

"Even though its daytime, we still must train for our next mission." Lee replied.

"Well then, I'll do it." Nathan shrugged.

Nathan closes the laptop and walked out of the fortress but Lee stopped his tracks.

"Nathan, think about this." Lee said calmly. "It could be dangerous."

"You know what else could be dangerous?" Nathan asked in a serious tone. "Standing between me and my mother."

Nathan continues to stare at Lee with his serious look on his face, which allows Lee to let him pass. Nathan let out a victory smile and walked his way out, leaving Lee in defeat.

* * *

Once Nathan goes alone to track out a Kraang droid to the Gas Plant and learns about their evil plan, the three sisters were missing their own business until they heard a robotic sound and turned around to see Donna sitting on the shoulders of her latest invention. She appears to be an 209cm marionette puppet-like automation. Her eyes are blue in color and have irises, making them more human-like. She has two big golden rings on each side of her hat and hands have sharp, hooked protrusions on the fingertips. She has two line crack on each eyes. She also wears silver-and-purple dress with slits up the sides and matching ankle high-heeled boots.

"Hello, ladies." An puppet robot greeted in a dull feminine tone.

"Hey, girls! Check this out!" Ellie gushed.

"What is that thing?" Lee asked.

"Ladies…and Rafaela." Donna smiled as she caught Ella's growl by the sound of her name. "This is the future of sorcery and ninjutsu."

"And here I thought the future of that will be _less _taller." Ella said as she rolled her eyes.

"But she's amazing!" Ellie gushed in excitement. "Despite herself as a doll."

"Doll?!" An puppet robot snarled.

Ellie backed away from the robot and flew back to Lee and Ella.

"Heh, she doesn't like being call that." Donna giggled. "Besides, her name is Phantom."

"Phantom?" Ellie whined. "But _I_ want to name her."

"Hey, _my_ creation! _My_ way of naming this advanced robot!" Donna snapped before turning back to the skeptical Lee and Ella. "I've created Phantom from discovering her inside the Kraang hideout during the fight."

"Okay, why?" Lee asked.

"So, Phantom can be our combat guardian to help or assist." Donna explained. "Plus, only 'I' can command her at any will."

"I see. This is for nerds who are too _weak_ to fight." Ella noted.

"No, it's for nerds who are too _smart_ to fight unlike you and Ellie." Phantom corrected.

"Hey!" Ellie shouted.

"Look, I don't need a _doll _to fight my battles." Ella snapped.

"Besides, she's taking the point out of being a ninja." Lee stated.

"Not actually." Donna shrugged. "We adapt."

"Attack me." Phantom invited as she was ready to fight. "Get me all you got."

"Are you sure?" Lee asked.

"Well, I'll go first." Ella snapped.

Ella ran to jump in the air to deliver a flaming punch at Phantom, but Phantom grabbed her arms in one hand and slammed her down to the ground multiple times before throwing her to the wall. Donna giggled but stopped to move away from Lee and Ellie, who were attacking Phantom. Neither of their attacks can overpower Phantom. Phantom grabbed Ellie's left arm and Lee's right arm to pull them to crash each other and then throws them to Ella.

"Phantom kicked your butt!" Donna laughed. "Face it, girls. With Phantom on my side, I'm unstoppable." She turned to see Saldana walking in. "Hey, mother! I was wondering if Phantom can come with me on my mission."

"Of course." Saldana nodded. "Your creation has been proven herself as a powerhouse in battle with amazing stealth and mobility."

"You just made my day." Donna smiled as she gave Lee, Ella, and Ellie a side glance.

* * *

Later on, the sisters were riding on Phantom as the robotic puppet was running and jumping on each rooftop until they spotted Nathan walking in the alley. As Phantom landed in front of the surprising Nathan, the sisters got off of the robotic puppet.

"Whoa!" Nathan gasped. "What's that?"

"My latest weapon Phantom." Donna replied.

"Pleased to meet you." Phantom greeted sweetly.

"Impressive, Donna." Nathan grinned.

"Thanks." Donna blushed.

"But we've got a bigger problem." Nathan spoke seriously. "The Kraang are gonna poison the city's water supply with mutagen!

"The whole city will become a big disaster area." Lee gasped in shock.

"There would mutants everywhere!" Donna gasped in shock.

"Wow! Think of all the friends we'd make!" Ellie smiled. She then let out a frown once everyone stared at her crossly. "Excuse me for being a _glass-half-full _kind of gal!"

"Let's go!" Lee ordered.

"Yeah! The Kraang don't stand a chance!" Donna cheered. But she stopped when Lee puts her hand at her and Phantom. "What?"

"Donnie, I gonna need you to hang back." Lee said firmly. "Phantom is just too powerful. You two will have to wait for a counter attack."

"To wait?!" Phantom shouted in anger as she accidentally knocked the trash cans in the air. "I did that on purpose to emphasize my point."

"You two are not coming." Lee spoke firmly.

Once Lee, Ella, and Ellie took off, Nathan placed his hand on Donna's shoulder as she looked at him and then looks down in sadness while Phantom hugging her.

* * *

Once Lee, Ella, and Ellie entered the Gas Plant, they fought the Kraang very well but they are soon outnumbered and outgunned. And as for Donna, she was sitting on Phantom's shoulder and secretly gazed at Nathan dreamily.

"Look at him, he's so handsome." Donna muttered dreamily. "On this machine, he can't tell I'm staring."

"You do know I have good sense of hearing, right?" Nathan grinned.

"Oh, of course." Donna giggled nervously. "Then, you couldn't tell that I was joking!" She turned to Phantom. "Man, I hope he bought that."

"I can hear that too." Nathan spoke, still grinned.

"I know." Donna laughed nervously.

"So how do think the fight's going?" Phantom asked seriously.

Suddenly, a Kraang energy cannon blasts through the buildng wall and part of the rooftop that Phantom, Donna, and Nathan were on.

"Donna! They're everywhere! Help us!" Ellie screamed.

"Not great." Nathan replied to the girls.

* * *

When Lee, Ella, and Ellie can't defeat all the Kraang at once, Donna and Phantom rushed in and assist them. Phantom jumps on two Kraang-droids, attacking them with her arms crossed.

"Glad to be assisted." Phantom spoke. She then turned around to destroys the Kraang at her sight. "Hey Ella, how does it feel to be shown up by a doll?"

Hearing that made Ella feeling embarrassed.

Once Phantom continues to attack the Kraang with her mighty abilities along with Donna, they stopped to see a brain alien taking control of Metalhead and started to attack them. The turtles and the sisters were outmatched by the robotic alien until Donnie himself rushed to the rescue.

"Donnie!" Donna smiled.

"Hey, Donna." Donnie winked. He gazed at Phantom with his eyes widened. "Whoa!"

"I've created her." Donna grinned. "Her name is Phantom."

"Pleased to meet you." Phantom greeted.

"Amazing." Donnie smiled in appreciation. "I can't say that I admire your creation."

"Hel-lo!" Leo and Lee interrupted.

"Oh, right!" Donna and Donnie chuckled.

While the three turtles and the three sisters attacked the Kraang droids, Phantom ran forward to attack by performing a downward drill move at the Kraang-controlled Metalhead. Donnie and Donna put their ingenuity and bravery to stop the Kraang in order to save the day and defeated Metalhead.

"Good job, bro!" Mikey smiled.

"Way a go, sis!" Ellie smiled as well.

"Nice work, Donnie." Lee grinned.

"You too, Donna." Lee winked.

"Yeah, not bad." Raph admitted with no expression on his face. "Except the part that you build that thing in the first place. And the part where it broke. And the part where it try to kill us. And the part…"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Donna shouted. He turned to Donna. "You see what I have to deal with?"

"You have no idea." Donna smiled as she pointed her thumb at the expressionless Ella.

* * *

Back at the fortress, Lee and Ellie were watching Ella playing her video game in the living room while Donna and Phantom were focusing on upgrading new weapons for their future plans.

"I'm surprised that you have become responsible with Phantom." Saldana spoke. "But I've very proud of you for being very responsible on saving the ones you cared about."

"Thanks, mother." Donna smiled. "You're right." She turned back to Phantom, who was holding the mini robot. "But that doesn't us to test the Laser-Guided Missile Launching robot."

Once Phantom accidentally turned the mini robot on, it started to malfunction that caused Lee, Ellie, and Ella to spin around to see what's going on.

"It's not supposed to do that!" Donna muttered in fear. She turned to her sisters. "RUN!"

With that, Lee, Ella, and Ellie begin to run away in fear as the mini robot was about to explode.


	7. Psychic Brains

In the dojo, Donna and Ellie were training each other on Seoe Nage while their mother Saldana was watching next to her large tree. But when Ellie started to use backflip to defend against Donna's Seoe Nage attack, Donna becomes extremely exasperated and criticize about their training.

"What are you doing?" Donna sighed. "You can't defend Seoe Nage with backflips."

"Why not?" Ellie smiled. "They are my defensive moves."

"Because you're supposed to follow Seoe Nage the exact same instruction of how to do it." Donna explained. She turned to Saldana for support. "Mother, what would you do if you were attached with Seoe Nage?"

"With the training you two did, I don't know." Saldana explained. "But if you think too much of what it's coming, then you will lose focus to your sight. You must learn how to fight without thinking."

"And why would I do that?" Donna asked in confusion.

"You'll see." Saldana replied. "Just remember when you are in a hard battle, fight without thinking."

* * *

Later on, Donna was sitting in the dining table as she was perfecting her master plan on mapping out her approach to get Nathan to hang out with her. But she was totally unaware of her sisters were right behind her.

"What are you up to, Donna?" Lee asked.

Donna jumped on shock and turned around to see the serious Lee, the expressionless Ella, and the happy Ellie around her.

"Just finishing my master plan." Donna explained calmly.

"Your master plan?" Ella echoed.

"Yeah." Donna nodded. "To get Nathan to hang out with me."

Lee, Ella, and Ellie laughed at what Donna just said. They knew that since Donna met Nathan from the Kraang she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. They always tease her about it, instead of supporting her.

"Try this." Lee smiled. "Nathan, do you want to hang out with me?"

"You see? It's not that simple." Donna refused. "That's why I'm making an elaborate flow chart plan to maximize my chances for success. Which is, of course, for every possible responses."

"Aww." Ellie gushed. "That's so romantic."

Donna showed her sisters all the possible places that Nathan wants to do, which still doesn't impress her sisters. But Nathan suddenly arrives, Donna quickly covered the master plan with a table cloth.

"Hey, girls." Nathan called.

"Hey, Nathan." Donna said casually.

"You have got to check this out." Nathan said as he opened up Donna's laptop to show the girls a news report.

Once Nathan pulled a video, the sisters were watching a news story about a renowned scientist named Dr. Taylor Rockwell had been reported missing by his colleague Dr. Victor Falco.

"I'm guessing that the Kraang had been kidnapping scientists all over the city, including my mom." Nathan suggested. "I'm going to that lab and looked around."

"Nathan's right." Donna spoke with a nod. "We should go check it out and I'll be the volunteer to go with him."

Donna leaves her sisters behind for a change to hang out with Nathan as she secretly gave them a wink for success.

"I bet that wasn't on his flow chart." Lee scoffed as she flipped the master plan board over and examines flow chart. "Woah it is."

"That is spooky." Phantom said as she walked over to Lee.

As Nathan and Donna decides to sneak into Dr. Rockwell's lab and find the place empty wreck, they were going through Rockwell's desk and find a canister of mutagen hidden in a drawer. Donna was too busy examining the mutagen that was unaware of someone was sneaking up on her with a golf club.

"Donna, look out!" Nathan warned out loud. "Behind you!"

Turning around, Donna swiftly pinned the man down. Nathan ran to turn on the lights to reveal that the man was Dr. Victor Falco.

"Dr. Falco!" Nathan gasped in surprise.

"Ah! What are you?" Dr. Falco asked in frighten as he was pinned to the ground by Donna. "First, the mutant turtle and that girl. And now you."

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you." Donna said calmly.

"You already done that." Dr. Falco retorted.

"Well, not anymore." Donna said as she got off of Dr. Falco.

"We're here to help." Nathan said with a smile.

Dr. Falco sat on his chair and explained Donna and Nathan about the Kraang bribed Rockwell to experiment with the mutagen and that he used it on a monkey he kept in a cage. Donna and Nathan both concluded that the monkey must have broken free and taken Rockwell, so they decides to take the mutagen with them.

As Donna and Nathan were walking outside, they were discussing about the mutagen and Rockwell being captured while being unaware of someone following them.

"So, how are we gonna find Rockwell without any heads?" Nathan wondered.

"Well, we can learn more once we check his flash drive." Donna replied.

"What flash drive?" Nathan asked.

"The one that I swept from his desk." Donna grinned as she took out a flash drive.

"Nice, Donna." Nathan smiled.

"Yeah, I like to keep my cool under pressure." Donna giggled causally.

Suddenly, the ferocious mutant monkey jumped in front of Donna and Nathan as he ambushes them in the alley. Donna got into her fighting stance while Nathan stood back.

"Careful Donna!" Nathan warned. "That mutant is very dangerous!"

"That makes two of us!" Donna said fiercely.

Donna tries to fight the mutant monkey with her techniques, but the monkey quickly dodged every incoming attacks Donna performs. But unfortunately, Donna was no match for the monkey's mindless attacks and was knocked out cold. The monkey then goes after the scared and defenseless Nathan once it grabbed him by the shoulders and roared at him. Watching Nathan becoming a bit calm causes the monkey to stop harming him.

"It's okay." Nathan spoke softly as he saw the monkey scared. "Everything's gonna be alright. I've read your mind. I help you."

Hearing that made the monkey releasing Nathan and took off while Nathan picked up Donna to bring her back to the fortress.

* * *

Back to the fortress, the three sisters were minding their own business. Lee was watching Space Heroes, Ella was brushing the fur of her pet cat Samson, and Ellie was playing her portable game console. But their business was cut short when they heard Nathan calling them.

"Girls!" Nathan called.

Lee, Ella, and Ellie ran to see Nathan carrying Donna as they gasped to see several painful bruises on the sisters.

"Whoa, what happened?" Lee gasped.

"Donna got beat up by a lab monkey." Nathan replied in worry.

"Nathan, give her on ice pack." Lee ordered.

Nathan nodded his head and places Donna on the coach before running to the kitchen for an ice pack.

"Donna, are you gonna be okay?" Lee asked in worry.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine." Donna spoke in pain.

"In that case..." Leo spoke.

Lee, Ella and Ellie start laughing at Donna, who was embarrassed by this.

"You got beat up by a monkey?" Ella laughed. "In front of your boyfriend?!"

"He's _not_ my boyfriend!" Donna snapped in pain. "And that monkey was a vicious mutant!"

"Yeah, I'm sure he went bananas!" Lee laughed hardly. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. He went ape!"

"No more monkey puns." Ella spoke as she stopped laughing to see Nathan coming back with the ice pack and make "cut it off" sign.

"Are you laughing at her because she's hurt?" Nathan asked in anger as he places an medium ice pack on Donna's head.

"No we're laughing at her, because she was hurt by a... monkey!" Ellie giggled.

Lee, Ella, and Ellie started to laugh again, leaving Nathan angry and Donna wanting to take on her own revenge on them.

After having some time to recover, Donna was still brooding over the fact that a she was beaten by such a mindless beast. Especially in front of Nathan. How can someone like her get beat up by a vicious monkey?

"I just don't get it." Donna sighed. "I'm a highly skilled sorcery martial artist. How can I possibly lose to a mutant who's so…mindless of its own abilities?"

"You're very intelligent." Saldana spoke as she walked behind Donna with Phantom.

"But I just don't understand about how you can fight without thinking?" Donna sighed again.

Just then, Ellie was walking to their direction while she was listening to music from her MP3 player and not even paying attention to them at all.

"Like Ellie, for example." Phantom sighed as she rolled her eyes. "I'll show you."

Phantom walked towards Ellie and begin to attack her. Much to Donna's surprise, Ellie unknowingly blocked every attacks Phantom pull off and casually walked off. For a teenage girl with an immature mind, Ellie does have…raw sense of agility.

"You see, Donna?" Phantom spoke. "Ellie doesn't think."

"Thank you." Ellie smiled coolly.

"You're welcome." Phantom replied sarcastically as she flung Ellie to the wall with her fingertips.

"Whoa, I've never thought Ellie got more space in her thoughts than I do." Donna admitted in surprise.

"And that's the key point of being in a battle without thinking." Saldana spoke.

Meanwhile, Nathan was too busy going through notes on Donna's laptop by using Rockwell's flash drive. For five minutes, he actually discovered something.

"Girls, I think I've found something." Nathan called as the sisters flew to view the laptop around him. "All of these notes may be hard to follow, but Rockwell was trying to modify the mutagen."

"Why would he do that?" Lee asked.

"He was doing psychic research to use the mutagen to modify with the brain to give someone psychic abilities." Nathan explained.

"So that monkey was a psychic?" Ella asked.

"But it's more like he was reading our emotions." Nathan concluded. "After all, he was only hostile when Donna was."

"Yeah, well next time I'll try to think happy thoughts when I'm beating a little sunshine into him." Donna snarled.

"OK we have to track him down before he hurts someone else. Let's go up to the surface, spread out and search." Lee ordered.

"How are we gonna stay in contact?" Ella asked.

"I have a little something that might help." Donna smiled proudly as she took out a cell phone that resembles as a black iPhone. "Ladies and gentleman, I give you the M-Phone."

"Dude, _I'm_ in charge of naming stuff." Ellie retorted.

"Who cares!" Donna snapped. She turned back to Nathan and gave him the M-Phone. "And Nathan, if you gave me your number, I will patch you to our network."

"Cool." Nathan smiled as he texted his phone number to Donna's M-Phone.

"Ha, see that? I got her number." Donna grinned.

"Her number's on the fridge, you dork." Ella snapped.

* * *

Back on the streets, Nathan and the sisters spread out to search for the mutant monkey. Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie had located the monkey, but it was moving too fast for any of them to catch up. They ended up regrouping and started to argue over where it went. But Nathan suddenly communicate the monkey's mind and finds him hiding inside a dumpster in frighten. Keeping calm, Nathan reaches out to the monkey and it climbs out of the dumpster willingly. Until it was being tied by the orange light energy chain that Ellie created.

"Ha! Got you that time!" Ellie smiled.

"Great." Ella shrugged. "We've got the monkey. But we have no idea of finding Rockwell."

Nathan moves closer to the mutant monkey as he continues to communicate with it in his mind. The monkey let out a ferocious roar as if it was trying to talk Nathan back, but Nathan let out a shocking gasp at what he sensed.

"Uh, girls?" Nathan spoke. "This monkey _is_ Dr. Rockwell."

After taking the monkey back to Dr. Falco, who told them that he can't turn him back to normal but promises to look after him, the sisters goes back to the fortress. Ellie was playing amazing games on the M-Phone, Donna was surfing information on her laptop, and Lee reading her Space Heroes comic book until Ella came back with two pizza boxes.

"Pizza's here, ladies." Ella smiled.

Lee, Donna, and Ellie took their slice of pizza, leaving Nathan in silent for a moment.

"Sorry about that's we're not able to find your mom, Nathan." Lee apologized.

"It's okay." Nathan replied. "I still have total faith in all of us on finding her."

"But a psychic mutant monkey." Lee said, feeling chills through her spine. "That's kinda weird."

"I'm curious, Nathan." Saldana spoke as she walked in the kitchen with Phantom. "How did you know the money used to be human?"

"It's my special telepathy." Nathan replied. "I was born with it, along with my other abilities I've learned at my birth."

"Amazing." Phantom gushed. "A teenage boy with unknown born abilities." She then followed Saldana out of the kitchen.

"Very interesting." Saldana muttered under her breath.

"Guys, check it out." Donna spoke. "I've been going over through Rockwell's notes. According to these, Rockwell was only experimenting with monkey DNA but never actually had a monkey in his lab. So if he never had a monkey, then what broke out of the cage in the lab?"

"Could that have been Rockwell?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, and which means that Falco put him there and has been lying the whole time." Donna replied.

"Let's go." Lee ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Falco had Rockwell strapped to a chair in the lab. He uses a needle to extract the psychic neuro-chemical from Rockwell's brain and injects it into himself, thus gaining psychic powers in the process. But before he can master his own powers at his own hands, the turtles and the sisters arrived just in time.

"Alright Falco, we've had enough of your…" Leo spoke.

"Do not say monkeying around." Raph said with no expression on his face.

"Yeah, the situation is already bad enough as it is." Ella agreed.

"He wasn't going to!" Lee snapped.

"Yes, he was." Dr. Falco said with a sly grin.

"It's over, Falco!" Donna shouted.

"We know it was you who mutated Rockwell!" Donnie shouted as well.

"I used him as a guinea pig." Dr. Falco smiled evilly.

"Well it didn't work, you turned him into a monkey." Mikey said in an angry tone.

"Yeah, what he said!" Ellie yelled in anger.

Hearing that made Leo, Donnie, Lee, and Donna giving Mikey and Ellie glares.

"Psychic neuro-chemical was the exact need that I extract from his brain." Dr. Falco explained. "In the progress, its changing me. Your minds are opening you to me."

"This was his plan all along." Donnie said in realization.

"Puh-lease." Ella snapped. "Then, you better be aware that I'm gonna…"

"…smack the wreck of my lab coat?" Dr. Falco guessed. "How humorous of you."

"Lucky guess!" Ella shouted. "Let's get him!"

"You got it!" Raph nodded his head in agreement.

Ella and Raph ran to attack Dr. Falco first with their swifting kicks, but Falco uses his psychic power to see all of their attacks coming and dodges every blow before knocking them out. Leo and Lee tries to attack Falco with their own moves, but Falco did the same thing he did to Raph and Ella.

"Wow, it's like he's psychic." Mikey and Ellie exclaimed.

"He is psychic, shellbrain." Donnie reminded

"That's what he just said." Donna said to Ellie.

"Oh, yeah. We kinda tuned out when he did his whole 'I'm evil, blah, blah, blah thing'." Mikey said with a clueless smile.

"Yeah, what he said." Ellie nodded her head happily.

"How are we gonna defeat him if he can read our minds?" Donnie asked.

"No prob, Ellie and I are good at this. We just have to fight without thinking." Mikey smiled casually.

"Wait a minute, how do we fight without thinking!?" Ellie exclaimed in realization.

"Oh no, now we're thinking about not thinking!" Mikey and Ellie shouted in worry.

With that, Mikey and Ellie both got knocked down by Falco, leaving both Donna and Donnie the last one standing.

Donnie and Donna both tried to attack Falco with every attack they got, but Falco still continues to dodge them and attack them back with his own move. But after Falco told them that they don't really have chances with their big crushes, that triggers Donna and Donnie's anger until they realizes that they must fight without thinking in order to beat Falco. Once they were able to turn off their thoughts, they both attacked Falco and won the fight. When the turtles and the sisters recovers and take the mutagen just before Falco vanished without a trace, they decide to set Rockwell free that left him to fend for himself in the city.

* * *

In the fortress, Saldana and Phantom were in the dojo as they watched Nathan using his birth powers to move objects and burst them by sending out silver energy bolts directly at each object. When he was finished, he spun around to see Saldana and Phantom in a mix of shock and surprise.

"So, Phantom, can you analyze my powers?" Nathan asked.

"As you wish." Phantom nodded as her eyes glowed bright purple and begins to scan Nathan from top to bottom. "Analyze complete. His powers included telepathy, telekinesis, empathy, and psychic energy manipulation."

"Remarkable." Saldana gushed. "It seemed Nathan had a rare gift that I've never heard of in my sorcery life. So, I would like to train you to become a psychic ninja."

"Wow!" Nathan smiled. "That's an honor."

"But I warn you." Saldana warned. "It will drain you mentally, physically, and spiritually."

"Well, it can't be worse than high school." Nathan shrugged.

As Nathan walked out of the dojo, Donna spotted him at her sight and tries to act cool by leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Hey, Nathan." Donna spoke causally with a touch of flirt in her voice.

"Love to." Nathan replied. "But I can't. Saldana is training me to become a ninja."

"Oh, then maybe we can train together some time." Donna giggled a bit.

"Sounds great." Nathan winked his right eye as he walked off.

"You see?" Donna smiled to Ella. "Forget my master plan. My coolness is awesome. Yeah!"

Once Donna celebrates her chance with Nathan, Ella rolled her eyes and continues to read her horror comic book.


	8. Xever Dragons

At the dark, mysterious tower, the Shredder was gazing at the tower window as she was seriously disappointed with Bradford due to his mission to kill not only Splinter and the Turtles, but Saldana and her daughters. Ever since Bradford with the help of Xever were both defeated by the Turtles and the sisters, he has been somewhat running out of options.

"My two enemies' disciplines are turtles and kunouichis?" Shredder spoke harshly. "And yet they are managed to defeat you."

"But they are _man-sized_ turtles and the girls are somehow _magically_ trained in ninjutsu." Bradford corrected.

"Clearly, you shouted have let me finish them when I have the chance." Xever snarled.

"Silence!" Shredder ordered as he walked down the stairs to glare at Bradford threateningly. "I've expected much more for you."

"Please, master." Bradford begged in fear. "Give me one more chance. I won't fail you again."

"No, you won't." Shredder spoke. He turned to Xever. "Xever, you're in charge of this mission."

Xever let out a proud but sly grin while Bradford wasn't sure about it. They both knew about their rivalry, so working together won't be an option.

"I 'won't' take any orders from _that_ gutter trash." Bradford snarled.

"Is that so?" Shredder asked as he takes out two steel claws from his arm waist.

"Unless you want me to, master." Bradford spoke as he bowed down quickly to his knees.

"I've sent a few ninja to spy on the turtles and the sisters." Xever explained. "And when I find them, I will drop them on your feet."

Once Shredder walks to his throne, Xever sends Bradford a sly grin before walking out of the room. Bradford growled under his breath and followed him out.

"Got your message, Shredder." An seductive feminine called out as a womanly figure walked her way through the room. She has long, wavy black hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a black qipao patterned with a silver dragon, long black gloves, and black high heels. "Long time no see."

"Lady Shade." Shredder spoke with a grin. He recognizes his companion as a femme fatale who lured unsuspecting people in with her charm bewitching charms and then sliced them up with her death and fear powers. "I'm so glad you're here because I need your assistance on destroying the four magical kunoichis. They are highly skilled and smart as my men are."

"Of course, I remember them." Lady Shade smiled evilly. "They are Saldana's daughters. My undead minions fought them in Japan. And since they are here, It's time for me to take them down on my own." Her evil smile grew. "So, when can we begin?"

* * *

On the streets, the sisters were following Nathan to some unknown place as they were wearing their causal outfits: Lee wears a blue tank top and blue skirt with blue ankle boots. Ella wears a red crop top and red pants with red ankle boots. Donna wears a purple tube top and purple shorts with purple ankle boots. And Ellie wears a orange tank top and orange shorts with orange ankle boots. Whether Nathan had plans for then, they couldn't wait to see what it is.

"Can you girls just speed up a little?" Nathan sighed coolly.

"Are you saying girls are slow?" Donna asked with a touch of threatening. "Just because we're delicate on our feet?"

"That's just wrong." Ellie snapped sassily.

"Trust us, Nathan, we are better keeping a low profile." Lee spoke. "We don't want anyone to be very suspicious about us all the time. Well, except school, that is."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited to finally get you out of the fortress for a change." Nathan apologized with a causal shrug.

"What are you talking about? We go out all the time." Ella reminded.

"Yeah, but tonight you girls are gonna do something besides hitting people." Nathan said with a grin.

"Aww..." Ella sighed in disappointment.

"Don't worry." Nathan explained. "I'm taking you to this noodle place I've found."

"A noodle shop? Really?" Donna asked as she was feeling surprise.

"Oh yeah." Nathan nodded. "The owner's name is Mr. Murakami doesn't care what you are because he's blind."

"Awesome!" Ellie exclaimed. With that, she got slapped at the back of her head by Ella. "I mean…poor man with no sight to see."

By the time the gang arrive at the noodle shop, they could see a group of street gangs (known as the Purple Dragons by Nathan) are wrecking the restaurant. Without saying a word, they ran inside to check it out. Inside the restaurant, the street gang was threatening and beating up Mr. Murakami until the sisters arrived in the scene once they magically shifted their causal clothes into their ninja clothes.

"Let the man go now." Lee spoke.

"Because we will kick your butts if you don't." Ella added as her voice became threaten.

"Nice to see your presences, ladies." Leo grinned.

The Purple Dragons were amazed but surprised to see four real mutant turtles and four female ninjas, but of course Mikey and Ellie were gushed about them hearing about their existence until Donnie and Donna had to snap some sense out of them.

"Whatever you are, this entire neighborhood is ours, so why don't you slither back to the ocean you came from!" The Purple Dragon leader threatened.

"Actually, we're freshwater turtles. I suspect that we're derived from the diamondback terrapin, but it's possible we're a common box ..." Donnie explained matter-of-factly.

"Get'em!" The Purple Dragon leader ordered.

The turtles and the sisters engage the Purple Dragons in a fight so that April and Nathan can get Mr. Murakami out of the place before they could explain about their own alliance with the mutants and the magical girls. Just when Leo and Lee were about to deliver a final blow on the Purple Dragon leader Fong, they weren't going to do it because there was an act of mercy in him that causes them to hesitate for a moment.

"Get out of here." Lee growled.

"Or there's plenty more beating coming at your way." Lee snarled.

Frightened, Fong ran to his two pals and they leave the place.

"You two just let him go?" Raph asked in a shock.

"Yeah, what the heck was that?" Ella agreed in outrage.

"They weren't exactly a threat." Leo replied.

"And for your information, they had enough." Lee snapped.

"Dude, they were beating up a blind guy!" Ella reminded out loud for Lee and Leo to recap.

"Now, they'll think we're wimps who didn't have the guts to finish the job!" Raph retorted.

Hearing what they said made both Leo and Lee feeling guilty.

After saving the blind chef's life, Mr. Murakami shows his debt of gratitude to the turtles and the sisters by making a dish called Pizza Gyoza (a dumpling with pizza ingredients in it). The turtles and the sisters took a bite out of them and they loved it. Then, Mr. Murakami explained that the whole reason the Purple Dragons rough him up is because their demand for protection money from him, which he refuses to pay.

Later, back at the fortress, the four sisters were doing their usual business. Lee was practicing her punches on the punching bag while Ellie was watching TV and Donna was adjusting some new upgrades on Phantom. With the thoughts about what Ella said and the act of mercy from Fong were confusing Lee, so much it caused her to punch even faster and deadlier.

"Whoa there, water gal." Ella teased with a smile. She appeared behind the punching bag. "I think that the guy had enough and you should let him go."

"Puh-lease." Lee snapped as she rolled her eyes. "You're just making fun of me about our fight with the Purple Dragons." Her voice turned to sarcasm. "Congratulations, you are a real joker."

"Yes, I am." Ella sneered. "Because you show weakness. Those guys only understand one language."

"Spanish?" Ellie spoke.

"No...fists." Ella replied fiercely.

"How about feet?" Ellie asked happily as she holds up her foot.

"Yes... they understand feet." Ella sighed in annoyance.

"That would make them bilingual." Donna pointed out.

"Look, the point is we can't go soft on them!" Ella cried.

"Mercy is not soft." Saldana spoke as she walked in the living room. "It is a sign of true strength."

"But, mother, they are criminals." Ella sighed in annoyance. "This is war."

"Mercy is compassion." Saldana spoke firmly. "That is a lesson that _you_ need to understand."

Meanwhile, Nathan was asking the local in Chinatown on where the Purple Dragons are by using his mental powers to make the local believes that he is an undercover cop and that he can protect him, aware of the sisters are on top of the place called the Fortune Cookie factory. Inside, Fong was talking to Xever and Bradford about the turtles and the sisters for a price. But the sisters and the turtles both crashed through the window just in time to interrupt a meeting between the Purple Dragons and the Foot Clan. The two teams engage in a fight against the three gang members, Xever, and Bradford. But during the battle, Xever was briefly flirting with Ella, making her feeling disgust and Raph feeling jealous by growling fiercely. Lee and Leo faced the gang leader again and let him off easy once again, which causes the battle to now go well for the turtles and the sisters. Even worse when several Foot Ninjas showed up.

"Turtles, fall back!" Leo ordered the turtles.

"Girls, retreat!" Lee ordered the girls.

"We're giving up…again?" Raph cried.

"Are you kidding me?" Ella yelled.

"LET'S GO!" Leo and Lee shouted.

With that, the turtles and the sisters left the battle.

Back at the fortress, the girls were in the living room. But of course Ella was extremely furious about the battle.

"I couldn't believe it!" Ella shouted furiously. "Can this day get any worse?"

"Of course, duh." Ellie spoke. "We've got our butts kicked."

Ellie zipped her mouth once Ella gave her a dead glare.

"Look, it's called fighting smart." Lee spoke. "Besides, the Purple Dragons have Xever and Bradford on their side."

"And who cares!" Ella spat. "The only way to beat them is to be just as ruthless as _they_ are."

"Ella." Saldana spoke as she walked in the living room. "Being ruthless will lead you on the dark side of your elemental powers. Make you becoming more dangerous than ever."

"But Xever wind those fights with his guts and skills." Ella snapped. "But he never shows any _mercy_."

Knowing that Ella is sending a side glance, Lee looked away.

Meanwhile, Nathan was waiting behind the noodle shop after he uses his psychic powers to foresee what happens at the noodle shop. Few minutes later, the four sisters arrived the shop.

"Girls, I'm so glad you came." Nathan said in worry.

"We've got your message. What's the matter?" Lee asked.

"It's Murakami." Nathan replied. "The Foot Clan, along with Xever and Bradford, took him." He levitates a note from his left palm. "And left this note."

The girls read the note that said "No more running, ladies. If you want the old man back, meet us on the roof of the Cookie Factory." They knew that, thanks to the evidence of Xever's butterfly knives, he dared them to come and get Murakami back.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Ella spoke. "Let's beat those boys and save Murakami."

"Not so fast, Ella." Lee spoke firmly. "We have to think first."

"That's one thing Ella _can't_ do." Donna smirked to Ellie.

"This is obviously a trap from us to walk on." Lee said firmly.

"Well, do you have other ideas?" Ella spat. "Because I'm all ears!"

"We need to think more like Xever." Lee grinned.

"But how?" Donna asked.

"Easy. Since Xever crossed the line, then we do it too." Lee replied with a smile. She then crossed her arms. "No more Ms. Nice Girl."

"Yes!" Ella smiled as she made a fist pump. "I never liked Ms. Nice Girl."

On the rooftop near the Tattoo Company, the sisters met the four turtles and explained to them about their plan: they both will cross the line as well by taking their own hostage known as Bradford. Raph, Ella, Donnie, and Donna understood the plan perfectly, but Leo and Lee wants to make sure that Mikey and Ellie understand the plan, which obviously they didn't because of their slow mind. Once Bradford closes the door of the Tattoo Company, the turtles and the sisters jumped on him as they chairs him into a trash can.

"Gentleman…" Leo smiled.

"Ladies…" Lee grinned.

"Welcome to the other side of the line." Leo and Lee said in unison.

"Now, I'm definitely gonna need a tattoo." Mikey smiled.

"Yeah." Ellie agreed happily.

Raph and Ella punched Mikey and Ellie by their shoulders. They carry the trash can, despite the heavy weight that causes them to drop on the ground.

"Sorry!" Mikey and Ellie apologized innocently.

"Don't apologize to him." Raph snapped.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?" Ella spat in annoyance.

"I mean... Sorry I didn't drop you harder!" Mikey shouted with a rough voice.

"And that you deserve it!" Ellie yelled.

"There you go!" Raph smiled.

"Now that's better!" Ella grinned.

With Bradford trapped and locked in the trash can, the turtles and the sisters rolled the can to bring him to meet up where Xever and the Purple Dragons are waiting. They could even see Murakami hanging helplessly from a rope off the edge of the building. They carried the trash can to the building that caught Xever's attention.

"We're here, Xever!" Leo spoke out loud. "Now let's the old man go!"

"Sorry, but there has been a change of plans." Xever smiled evilly.

Suddenly, the Foot Ninjas jumped in the scene with their weapons ready.

"Actually, there has been another change of plans." Lee grinned slyly.

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey opened the trash can to reveal a tied-up Bradford while Ella, Donna, and Ellie held onto him still.

"I just love it when a change of plan comes together." Donnie smiled to Donna.

"I know, right?" Donna grinned back at Donnie.

"You let our friend go, and we'll let your friend go!" Leo

"Ha-ha. He's not my friend!" Xever chuckled.

The turtles and the sisters looked back at Bradford in confusion. He's not his friend? But they always had seen them together as a team when it comes to defeating them. Is Xever saying that to distract them or does he really mean it? Before they could speak about their alliance, Xever walked over the wooden plank to use his butterfly knife to saw the rope.

"Uh...we're not kidding, okay, so stop or we'll toss him." Lee said in a threatening tone as she and Leo holds the helpless Bradford over roof.

"Go ahead, it'll save me the trouble." Xever scoffed as he was still sawing the rope. To be honest, he really doesn't care about Bradford.

"Raph?" Leo spoke.

"Ella?" Lee called.

Sighing on not getting their chance on tossing Bradford off the roof, Raph and Ella dropped him on the rooftop between them.

"That's what I thought." Xever smiled. He pointed his index finger to the turtles as he was giving an order to the Foot Ninjas. "Attack!"

The turtles and the sisters engage another battle against their skillful enemies again. During the fight, Bradford was able to free himself with a discarded Kunai knife to join up with the cold-hearted Xever. Meanwhile, the Purple Dragon leader makes a halfhearted attack at Leo and Lee, who disarms him and let him go for the third time that leaves Fong confused. Bradford and many more Foot Ninjas join the fight and both heroic teams were beaten by the sheer numbers.

"Now _that's_ how you catch turtles and teenage girls." Xever smiled evilly. He moves closely at Ella. "Especially beautiful, fiery ones."

Ella growled, unaware of Raph secretly growling out of jealously. While Xever gloats with Bradford on capturing both the turtles and the sisters, the Purple Dragons leader secretly tosses Leo his katana. With one mighty swipe, Leo cuts through the support beam of a water tower on the roof and Lee held out a ball of water between her palms and releases a powerful stream of water at the Foot Ninjas, including Bradford and Xever, washing them away. With the Purple Dragons gone (after Leo and Lee let out their smiles on what the leader did to save them), Mikey and Ellie were able to save Murakami just as his rope breaks.

Back at the noodle shop, Murakami rewards the turtles and the sisters more Pizza Gynoza, much to their excitement.

"Whoa!" Donnie grinned as he held out his box of Pizza Gynoza.

"Thanks, Murakami." Donna smiled as she held out her box of Pizza Gynoza.

"Welcome, turtle-san and female ninja-san." Murakami smiled back.

Just when the turtles and the sisters bowed with respect and kindness, Donnie and Donna both realized something over what Murakami just said.

"Wait. How do you know who we are?" Donnie asked.

"Without seeing us?" Donna inquired.

"I do have my amazing sense, despite myself being blind." Murakami replied. "Only touch and…smell."

Hearing the word "smell" made the turtles and the sisters turned to face their youngest brother and sister, resulting to Mikey's body odor and Ellie's hair smell.

At the Foot HQ, Shredder was very displeased with Xever and Bradford's repeated failures that causes him to not to yell at his minions furiously.

"This is unacceptable." Shredder spoke.

"My apologizes, Master Shredder." Bradford apologized nervously.

"I swear." Xever snarled. "Next time, we…"

"Enough!" Shredder interrupted harshly as he got up from his throne.

"We shall deal with those ninjas…ourselves!" Lady Shade smiled mischievously.


	9. Enter Shredder and Shade

One sunny morning, Nathan was walking his way on the streets of New York to high school where he meets Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie a he was aware of someone stalking him. As he turns into the alleyway, something was flying straight towards him. Thanks to his psychic senses, he turned to see it and ran away in fear until he got inside the bank to watch the mutant pigeon crash into glass. Nathan walked out to look at the pigeon mutant carefully before it files away.

"My life is really getting weird every day." Nathan commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, on top of the school, Lee and Ella were training their ninja skills until Donna called out for them to stop.

"Hey girls!" Donna called. "We're about to take our ninjutsu a whole new level!" She picked up a black egg with a white X on it to reveal it to her sisters. "Last night, I made this smoke bomb!" She dropped the egg on the floor to disappear within the smoke before she could reappear behind her two older sisters.

"Whoa!" Lee muttered.

"Do it again!" Ella smiled.

"Look, it takes a long time to make." Donna explained. "So use them wisely."

"Shut up!" Ellie spoke happily as she quickly jumped next to Donna acrobatically and took one black egg. "I wanna try!"

Ellie was impressed as she kept using the black eggs to basically wrap all over the place. But Donna tries to stop her before running the eggs. Ellie was so happy about Donna's new invitation that she gave her sisterly kiss.

Just then, Nathan rushed in with huffs.

"Guys, guys, you'll never believe what happened to me!" Nathan cried.

"OK Nathan, calm down." Donna spoke as she walked to comfort Nathan. "Are you OK?"

"I am being hunted..." Nathan huffed slowly. "…by a giant mutant pigeon."

Hearing that made Ella laugh hardly but pauses when she notices that her sisters are laughing.

"I can't be the only one whose finds that funny." Ella frowned.

"It's not funny Ella, there's a mutant creature out there trying to hurt my Nathan!" Donna shouted.

Nathan stared at Donna with his eyebrow rises in confusion.

"Our Nathan... Nathan." Donna sputtered.

"This is very serious. I better get mother." Ellie said seriously as she took out

"We don't really need..." Lee spoke.

But it was too late. Ellie throws out a smoke bomb to reveal Saldana appears in her place outside.

"Michelle said you wanted to see me?" Saldana spoke.

"His talons were razor sharp. He would have torn me into pieces... if he hadn't slammed into the glass." Nathan explained.

Ella laughed again but stopped to see no one is laughing.

"Really, just me?" Ella frowned in disappointment.

"Rafaela!" Saldana shouted as she swiftly hits Ella in the back of the head with her quick kick. "Clearly, Nathan is upset!"

"Yeah dude! That's so insensitive!" Ellie agreed.

"Don't worry Nathan; we won't let anything happen to you." Donna spoke softly.

"Donna's right. We're gonna set a trap for this pigeon man and make sure he never bothers you again." Lee agreed as she nodded her head.

"And I know what we can use as bait." Donna suggested.

"Bread crumbs!" Ellie responded.

Lee and Donna stare at Ellie in annoyance and confusion.

"Pigeons eat bread crumbs." Ellie frowned.

"I meant Nathan." Donna spoke.

"You're gonna let him eat Nathan?! I thought you liked him!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Nathan agreed.

"Don't sweat it, we got your back." Donna winked her left eye.

"Alright girls, let's do this!" Lee said as she cracked her knuckles.

"While facing your enemy, you can't be too overconfident." Saldana spoke seriously.

"Mother, we have defeated many mutants and many Kraang droids a lot of time." Lee smiled. "We're just too good."

As the girls rushed off, Saldana doesn't approve as she fears that the girls will face the most possible enemy ever.

* * *

As night falls, Nathan wanders around the alley, trying to make himself an open target for the pigeon mutant to fly at him. But he ended up having a little argument with Donna about how he's not playing good bait, which causes the other three girls to listen and giggling under their breaths. After that, the pigeon mutant appears to sweep him until the sisters rise out and captures him in chains.

"Okay!" Pigeon Mutant cried. "I give up! First, the turtles and now you girls!"

"And you say that I wasn't good bait." Nathan smirked at Donna.

"Start talking, pigeon boy." Lee said firmly.

"Hey, I have a name you know." Pigeon Mutant snapped.

"And we don't care what it is." Ella retorted.

"It's Pete." Pigeon Mutant spat. "Besides, I don't want to give him a message…from his mother."

"What?" Nathan gasped. He turned to Ella. "Let him out."

"We both were captured from the Kraang." Pete explained. "They put ooze on me and turned me into this monster. But I will make as a pigeon."

"The bread crumbs can have been useful." Ellie muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"You got bread crumbs?" Pete asked in a hyper mode as he moves closer to Ellie excitedly.

"Sure." Ellie grinned as she gave Pete a medium bag of bread crumbs to Pete.

"Um…what about my mother?" Nathan spoke.

"Oh, right." Pete responded. "Your mother warns you that a big and great danger will soon come and wants you to leave the city as fast as you can."

"Forget it!" Nathan snapped. "I'm not leaving the city without my mom!"

"Then, we better figure out where she is." Donna suggested.

"I can show you where she is." Pete responded.

"Let's roll!" Ellie smiled as she dropped a black egg for them to disappear in a puff of smoke.

However, some Foot Ninjas were watching the whole sense above and make a call to Xever and Bradford about the turtles and the sisters.

* * *

Meanwhile, the sisters sneak into the Kraang's base while Nathan waited outside for any Foot ninjas crossed their path. The girls had quietly avoided the Kraang droids in order to enter the base.

"Donna, hack into the system and see what you can find about the Kraang's plot." Lee ordered. She turned to Ella and Ellie. "Ella, you're with me. Ellie, you stay with Donna."

"Why do I always get stuck with Ellie?" Donna asked in frustration.

"Hey!" Ellie offended.

"I don't want her." Lee snapped. "And I'm in charge!"

"Hey!" Ellie offended again.

"Well, then make Ella take Ellie." Donna retorted.

"Over my dead body." Ella spat. as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know, I'm starting to think nobody wants to be with me. Fine! I'll just go off on my own." Ellie snapped as she throws a smoke bomb.

Lee, Donna, and Ella stared at their youngest sister in annoyance once Ellie appeared inside a closet.

"Ha Ha Ha... That's a closet." Ellie chuckled nervously.

"Have fun you two." Ella smirked as she and Lee took their leave.

"Whoa. Um...what does that button do…?" Ellie asked as she started to touch the Kraang computer button.

"Don't...touch...anything." Donna snarled as she grabbed Ellie's hand to constrict her.

* * *

While Donna and Ellie tried to work the machinery, Lee and Ella went off to get to rescue Nathan's mother, where they spotted her in the cell.

"Ms. Myers!" Lee whispered. "Are you in here?"

"You're the ninjas that rescued my son." Ms. Myers gasped. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Lee replied. "He's right outside."

"He's still in the city?" Ms. Myers sighed. "That boy is stubborn."

"Yeah, we noticed." Lee chuckled as she tries to unlock the cell.

Later on, after Ms. Myers explained to Lee and Ella that the Kraang are from another dimension and the mutagen doesn't work there the same day it works on Earth which was why they're kidnapping the scientists to help modify the mutagen, Donna and Ellie were still working the Kraang computer. Donna was using her intelligence on the computer to figure out that the Kraang plan to set off a mutagen bomb covering half of the city. But Ellie's annoying curiosity accidentally sets the alarm, alerting all the Kraang while Lee finally got Nathan's mother free from her cell. Lee, Ella, and Ms. Myers heard the alarm right when Donna and Ellie ran over to them about the Kraang plan.

"Lee! Ella!" Donna called. "The Kraang are gonna use the mutagen bomb and the city is gonna be one nasty alien disaster area." She then saw Ms. Myers and gave her a wave. "Oh, hello, Ms. Myers. Your son is really nice."

"But who set on the alarm!" Lee asked.

Ellie slowly raised her hand with a nervous smile while Donna pointed her index finger at her in annoyance.

"And this is why no one wants to partnered with you!" Ella yelled.

Once the sisters freed Ms. Myers, they tried to escape from the Kraang droids by delivering every elemental attack that the sisters got, but there were too many of them…until they arrived just in time for Nathan to pull them out with his telekinetic powers.

"Nathan, pull us up!" Ella cried.

"Mom!" Nathan gasped with a grin.

"Nathan!" Ms. Myers smiled.

Nathan concentrates on his power to levitate Ella, Ellie, and Donna up to the top telekinetically. Just before Lee was about to be levitate in the air, Ms. Myers grabbed a blaster and shoots the Kraang that gives the sisters time to escape.

"Mom, no!" Nathan gasped in fear.

"Ms. Myers, what are you doing?" Lee cried.

"Saving my son and the city." Ms. Myers replied boldly. "Keep that as a promise for me."

As Ms. Myers got captured again, Nathan was too sad that he uses his telekinetic powers to pound the rooftop into chucks. But he was quickly calmed down when Donna comfort him by giving him a warm hug.

"We'll get her back, Nathan." Donna spoke softly. "I promise."

* * *

Meanwhile, the sisters had arrived at the Wolf Hotel where the Kraang are setting the Mutagen bomb in five minutes as Ella sent out several fire explosives orbs to destroy them at sight.

"Okay, Donna." Lee spoke. "Shut down the bomb."

"That might be a problem." Donna gulped as she opened up the bomb control. "Seeing this incredible complex, I don't know if I _can_ shut it down."

"With your sting intellect, you can do it." Lee spoke softly.

"Just 'find' the wire to shut it down." Ella shouted in annoyance.

"How about the green one?" Ellie asked as she pointed at the green wire.

"Have you already _done _enough?" Ella spat.

Just when Donna was still thinking about how to shut down the bomb, Bradford and Xever showed up and ran to attack Lee, Ella, and Ellie as the turtles arrived just in time to help the girls, leaving Donnie to help Donna on trying to defuse the bomb.

"Do you have any idea how to do this?" Donnie asked.

"Not a clue." Donna replied as she shook her head.

"Will you nerds hurry up with the bomb anyway?" Ella yelled.

"We're dealing with a couple of nut jobs here!" Raph hollered.

"SHUT UP!" Donna and Donnie shouted before turning back to the bomb.

"We have to shut this bomb quick." Donnie said to Donna. "But which wire should we cut?"

"Go for the green!" Mikey yelled.

"I've been saying that few minutes ago! Cut the green wire!" Ella shouted.

"Why not." Donna shrugged.

Donna held onto Donnie in fear as she watched Donnie uses his wire clipper to deactivate the bomb that ended up being defused, much to their shock and surprise.

"Guys!" Donna and Donnie shouted with smiles on their faces. "Mikey and Ellie were right about something!"

After the bomb was finished, both Donnie and Donna joined their siblings into the fight and they had finally managed to defeat Bradford and Xever. But Bradford wasn't ready to give up just yet and made a big mistake for him and Xever. He uses his sword to stab the tint glass of the mutagen bomb, which causes the mutagen to burst out and splash all over Bradford and Xever that send them falling over the tower.

After the turtles and the sisters could celebrate their victory on defeating the Kraang, Bradford, and Xever as well as defusing the mutagen bomb, they suddenly heard a booming voice.

"Your skills are impressive…" An evil yet booming voice called out as he jumped out of nowhere and landed in front of the turtles and the sisters.

"But they will not save you from us." An seductive feminine added as she jumped out of nowhere and landed next to the manly figure.

"Oh man." Donna gulped in shock. "Do you think that's...the Shredder?"

"And…Lady Shade?" Donna asked in fear.

"I'm surprised that my two old enemies that taught ninjutsu to four mutant turtles and four magical beings." Shredder spoke as his voice became menacingly.

"Perhaps you could tell me where they are." Lady Shade added evilly.

"You're gonna have to catch us first!" Leo spat.

"Mikey! Ellie!" Lee called.

"So long, sucker!" Mikey and Ellie smiled.

Both Mikey and Ellie threw their smoke bombs at the ground, but they only found out that the smoke bombs were real eggs. Leo, Raph, and Donnie stared at Mikey with glares while Lee, Ella, and Donna stared at Ellie with glares.

"Oops...all right, that one's on us." Mikey chuckled nervously.

"Yeah." Ellie smiled in a nervous tone.

Once Shredder begins to change toward the turtles, Lady Shade begins to charge toward the girls as she challenged them one by one and takes all of them down in single combat. Even though Shredder and Shade had defeated them, they had proven not to be invincible as each turtle (except Leo) and each sister (except Lee) gets one good hit on him. But they ended up literally defeating them all in mid-air combat. As Shredder and Shade were prepared to kill both Leo and Lee, they were distracted and baffled to see Bradford and Xever turned into monsters (Xever mutated into a fish and gasping for air while Bradford mutated into a dog). But when Shredder and Shade turned around to ask Leo and Lee to where his sworn enemies, they found out that the turtles and the sisters were already gone.

"NO!" Shredder and Shade screamed.

* * *

Back at the fortress, the sisters are bruised, battered, and humbled. Lee looked at her sisters with a sad look on her face. Ellie was lying on the couch, Donna was sitting next to Nathan as he was hugging her in comfort, and Ella was feeling angry as she punched the arcade next to her.

"You girls are lucky to have faced Lady Shade and survived the battle." Saldana spoke.

"I've bet that is the opposite of the highlight of out day." Ella snarled.

"But he was so fast." Ellie frowned.

"Like he was anywhere in spilt seconds." Donna added.

"You were right about us being overconfident." Lee said as her voice was becoming weak. "There are some things that we aren't ready for."

"Perhaps." Saldana said as her hand rested on Lee's shoulder. "But that is no longer matter. Lady Shade knows our existence. So prepare yourselves, my daughters. Because we are at war."


	10. Chemical Rising

At the night sets, the sisters were roaming through the thin foggy streets as they were looking for the Shredder, but it turned out that the Shredder found them. First, he captures Ellie from behind before she could react or attack. Next, he attacked Donna by kicking her stomach multiple times to the wall. Then, he delivers multiple punches at Ella until she was out of Lee's sight. Alone, Lee was now scared that her sisters are gone. Once she turned around, Shredder sliced Lee in half. But it turned out that it was Saldana having a nightmare.

"Let's go." Lee called to her sisters.

"Where are you going?" Saldana called out.

"Heading out for our night patrol." Lee replied.

"No more patrols!" Saldana shouted. "Ever since you fought the Shredder and barely escaped, you aren't ready for this."

"Mother?" Lee echoed.

"But next time, we'll be ready." Ella smiled proudly.

"Yes, because you're staying here until you _are_ ready!" Saldana spat. "No patrol! No games! No rest! Only training…staring NOW!"

Ella, Donna, and Ellie all jumped behind Lee in fear and protection. They have no idea why their mother was acting all strict but they all know that this week isn't gonna be delightful.

* * *

After training for the past few weeks, the girls were becoming exhausted for practicing their fighting skills until Saldana finally allowed them to take a break. During their free time, Lee was watching Space Heroes and Ella was taking care of Samson until she turned the TV off with a sharp square-shaped earth.

"What? Hey, what are doing?" Lee cried angrily.

"Oh sorry, it was Samson's idea. He said Space Heroes is too stupid for him." Ella mocked.

"That's saying something considering he hangs out with you all day." Lee snapped as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh nice going Lee!" Ella retorted "You made him angry, so I'm gonna pound the floor with your face!"

"Alright Ella, chill out." Lee said as she crossed her arms firmly.

"I can help with that!" Ellie smiled.

Ellie declared a prank war on her older sisters as she throws a water balloon at Ella's face)

"The Prank Queen strikes again!" Ellie smiled brightly. She looked to see Ella coming up to her as her face became really mad. "Dude, you should see your face right now. You look 'SO' mad!"

"Okay Samson, you'll like this show. It's called _How many pieces of bones that can make Ellie?_" Ella hollered as she chased after Ellie, who was screaming and running away from her. "Come here, you!"

Lee sighed in annoyance as she watched Ellie screaming in pain as she was caught by Ella.

Meanwhile, Donna was building a new invention as she was aware of her sisters walking in from behind.

"You're_ still_ working on that vehicle?" Ella asked in annoyance.

"Well, duh." Lee snapped.

"It's called the Turbo Patrol Karts." Donna explained. "It's an all-terrain vehicle with detachable sidecars that can each be driven independently."

"Dude, since you spend your days in here with gadgets, you got to find a way to relax." Ellie said as she examined the vehicle.

"We all deal stress in different ways, Ellie." Lee smiled slightly.

"Yeah, that's how I do." Donna agreed.

"Well, this is how I do." Ellie smiled slyly as she throws a water balloon at Donna in the face:

Donna dropped her tools and begin to chase after Ellie, who was running away from her.

"You're next, Lee!" Ellie announced.

* * *

Later on, Nathan was dressing up as a pizza deliver boy in front of the Purple Dragons hideout. One of the Purple Dragon members took the pizza box, unaware of the listening device under it that hacked to Nathan's cell phone. When he meets the sister in the fortress, he took out his cell phone to overhear the Purple Dragons talking about Shredder's new plan to destroy the girls' home in the sky.

"Our home is no longer safe. The Shredder must be stopped." Saldana spoke.

"But how could we stop him if he's just too strong for us to handle?" Lee asked.

Sensing the water in the ware balloon that Ellie was sneakily carrying, Lee lifted her left arm in the air and clutched her hand tightly, causing the balloon to burst out of Ellie's palms.

"Oh man!" Ellie frowned.

"We have to go outside and find out what they're planning." Ella said determinedly.

"Ella's right." Lee nodded her head. "There's no other way."

* * *

Later, the sisters followed the Purple Dragons to Shredder's hideout as they were standing on the rooftop silently.

"Donna, you're crowding me." Ella whispered in annoyance.

"Sorry..." Donna whispered back.

Donna walked backward to the metal pipes, causing Ellie to startle and smack Ella in the face.

"Sorry! All that mother talk about how we aren't ready has me thinking. Maybe we're in over our heads." Ellie spoke in a quiet tone.

"You're always in over your head." Ella growled as she pounded on Ellie's head.

"I'm saying now we all are!" Ellie snapped. Her voice became worry. "And that scares me."

"It's okay to be scared Ellie. Ella is scared too." Lee said softly.

"I'm not scared!" Ella snapped.

Lee tapped her index finger at the back of Ella's head, causing her to freak out.

"AHH!" Ella screamed a bit until she realizes that it was a trick from Lee. "Oh, uhm... ahem."

Ella growled as she caught Lee giggling. Just before Ella could attack, they had spotted by a mutated Chris Bradford behind them. They get into a fight with him, but he's too strong for them.

"Dogpound's too tough for us!" Ellie shouted.

"Dogpound?" Lee inquired.

"Don't worry; her mutant turtle boyfriend called me that name." Dogpound smirked. "Now, get ready to be pound by me."

"Ellie, smoke!" Lee called.

Ellie took out a smoke bomb and use it to escape back to the fortress.

* * *

At the fortress, the sisters and Saldana were talking about finding a new home as they give up just about everything because of the difficult battle between the sisters and Dogpound. Hearing this made Nathan furious and won't allow them to quit.

"I can't let you girls give up." Nathan spoke. "I'll spy on the Shredder and his meeting with his goons."

"No way!" Ella cried.

"Uh-no!" Ellie hollered.

"You can't!" Donna shouted.

"Forget it!" Lee yelled.

"I can do this." Nathan retorted. "Your mother has been training to be a psychic ninja for a few weeks. Besides, what choice do we have? I'm the only one who can do it."

The sisters and Saldana gave each other exchanged looks before letting Nathan take the mission.

That night, Nathan walked his way to Shredder's hideout with the four sisters watching over him from a nearby building. He levitated himself in the air to get to the roof of Shredder's building and sneaked in just in time to hear him telling his minions about her plan, making Nathan turned on his phone so the sisters can hear it on Lee's phone. They heard Shredder mention about a rare chemical that will have the ability to destroy their home.

As Dogpound leaves the building with his team, he then heard Lee and Nathan talking on the phone and catches Nathan as he tossed him in the van for the sisters were unable to save him in time.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this..." Ella sighed in annoyance as she knows what exactly what to do for Lee. She begins to imitate the famous character from Space Heroes. "Get it together captain! You're our leader, so act like one!"

"You're right Ella, that was the anxiety ray talking." Lee spoke as she finally calmed down.

"That's it? You're not gonna slap yourself?" Ella grinned.

"Let's save Nathan!" Lee smiled.

"And our home!" Ella nodded her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, the sisters were riding Donna's unfinished Patrol Kart to chase Dogpound and his team as they hijacked a tanker truck. As the case ensues, Donna reads the name of the chemical on the truck and figures out Shredder's plan.

"Girls! I know Shredder's plan!" Donna cried. "This tanker is full of chlorosulfonic acid. It reacts violently on water. If it gets poured into the fortress which does contain liquid, it will incinerate the fortress in seconds, including mother!"

"But about my water abilities?" Lee asked.

"If that happens, you also will be incinerating as well." Donna replied. "Since your body is made out of water, you can't use your powers."

"Then, we'll split up." Lee said firmly. "Donna, you and Ella save Nathan. Ellie, you're with me!"

"Alright!" Donna, Ella, and Elle nodded their heads.

The sisters detached the kart's sidecars to follow both vehicles as the tanker truck and the van with Nathan inside spilt up in different directions. Lee and Ellie follow Dogpound while Donna and Ella go to save Nathan.

Donna and Ella spotted Raph and Donnie stopping the black van by throwing a ninja-smoke bomb in it, blinding Fong and popping the tires with some razor spikes. Some Foot Ninjas quickly emerged from the back of the van but Raph, Ella, Donnie, and Donna easily defeated them while April and Nathan both finished off Fong by kicking him in the face with the car door.

"Nice shot!" Donnie smiled.

"You said it!" Donna grinned.

"Nice wheels, Donnie." April said with a smile.

"Cool karts, Donna." Nathan grinned causally.

"Yeah, I build the buggy patrol." Donnie chuckled.

"The karts were my idea." Donna giggled.

Suddenly, the patrols and the karts exploded.

"They're not ready yet." Donnie and Donna sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ellie and Lee finally caught up with the tanker truck where they spotted Mikey and Leo take on Dogpound but are unable to defeat him. The girls jumped in to help the two turtles, but they were also unable to defeat the dog mutant. They smoke bomb away until then they saw one of the Foot Ninjas put a hose into the sewers and powered up a cannon at the sky. Mikey and Ellie went to stop the Foot Ninjas while Leo and Lee distracts Dogpound which results in Leo's katana blades puncturing the tank. Before they could give up, Leo and Lee quickly remembered what Donnie and Donna said about the chemical.

"Mikey! Throw the water balloon!" Leo shouted.

"You too, Ellie!" Lee yelled.

"Uh, what water balloon?" Mikey and Ellie asked as they pretended that they have no idea of what they are talking about.

"The one you were gonna hit us with!" Leo and Lee snapped.

"Dude! You are good." Mikey and Ellie smiled as she looked at the water balloon behind their backs.

Mikey and Ellie both threw their water balloon to ignite the chemical as Leo, Lee, Mikey, and Ellie took cover behind the van once the big truck exploded in seconds.

"Nice shot, Mikey." Leo smiled.

"Great job, Ellie." Lee grinned.

Suddenly, Mikey and Ellie both uses their last water balloons to strike Leo and Lee.

"You guys had two?" Leo asked in surprise.

"Where do you two keep them?" Lee wondered.

Later on, Donnie, Donna, Raph, and Ella ran up to meet their two brothers and sisters.

"Well, looks like we missed the fireworks!" Raph smiled.

"Big time." Ella chuckled.

"Donnie, the go cart worked great, nice job!" Leo smiled.

"Nice on the go patrol!" Lee grinned.

"Thanks Leo." Donnie grinned. His voice changed into a serious tone. "And it's a patrol buggy."

"Thank you, Lee." Donna smiled. Her voice becomes stern. "And it's a patrol karts."

* * *

When Dogpound returned to the Shredder Lair, he tried to explain about his failures as he admitted that he won't fail next time. But the Shredder wasn't in a best forgiving mood as he sliced a small piece of Dogpound's shoulder spike as a threatening punishment, attempting that he will kill Dogpound at next failure.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the fortress, the sisters celebrates their victory with their fight against the dog mutant Dogpound while eating a box of pizza. But they all stopped until their mother walked in silently.

"Well done, girls." Saldana spoke. Her voice had become serious. "But I owe you an apology for working all of you so hard. Fear can cloud people's minds and I did it as well because of my fear of the Shredder destroying all of you at sight. So, no training today."

Lee, Ella, and Donna cheered in excitement, but Ellie let out a sly smile as she was ready to throw her last water balloon at Saldana.

"Unless Ellie throws _that_ balloon." Saldana spoke firmly.

Ellie chuckled nervously and tries to make a run for her life before her other sisters ran to tackle Ellie to stop her from throwing the water balloon.


	11. Mouserthon

At the dojo, the sisters were in the middle of a training session. But as usual Lee and Ella were starting to argue.

"What's the matter?" Ella mocked. "Trying new moves in slow motion?"

"I'm trying to do it gratefully and poise unlike _you_." Lee snapped.

"Ignore this!" Ella spat.

Lee and Ella started to fight using punches and kicks while Donna and Ellie stood there to watch with blank looks on their faces.

"Enough!" Saldana shouted.

Lee and Ella stopped and huddled each other in fear from their own mother's firm tone.

"There's no need for competition." Saldana said firmly. "So, now you will fight two on two."

"Okay." Lee agreed. "I take Donna…"

"You will take Ella." Saldana interrupted.

Lee and Ella gave a 'Are You Serious?' Look. Is their mother serious about this?

"You two must focus on working together, not competing against each other." Saldana added.

"Wait. Me and Ella? Against Donna and Ellie?" Lee said as she lifted her eyebrow. "I don't think that's a bit unfair."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Donna snapped as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, we're_ way_ better than you two combined." Ella grinned.

"As if." Ellie scoffed.

Enraged, Donna and Ellie both accepted the challenge against Lee and Ella. But they were quickly defeated by Lee and Ella's combined power and strength.

"Enough!" Saldana spoke.

"You know, mother?" Ella smiled proudly. "You're right. Working together is fun."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dogpound walked his way to meet Shredder and informed that the Purple Dragons will agree to share money for the Foot's services. Shredder was now pleased with Dogpound's mutant advantages, but had informed him of their goal.

"If I weren't stuck in here, I would have caught Splinter and Saldana by now!" Xever grumbled inside his water tank.

"But you are stuck in there." Dogpound teased as he started tapping the glass of Xever's fishtank, creating vibrations that was harming Xever's hearing.

"No no no no! Stop that! Stop that! Ow! Ow! Stop it! Ow! Stop it!" Xever shouted as his hearing was disturbing.

"I'm sure you'll have your chance to shine one of these days. Master Shredder might get hungry for sushi..." Dogpound laughed as he stopped tapping the glass.

"Why don't you get in the water and say that!" Xever snapped.

"Enough Xever! Bradford is right, you are useless to me this way!" Shredder spoke as he watched Xever swimming back before turning back to Dogpound. "I'm counting on you and find me information I can use. Or Xever won't be the only one missing his legs..."

* * *

In the living room of the fortress, Lee and Ella were smiling on their quick victory against their two younger sisters while Donna and Ellie couldn't believe that they were no chance against their two older sisters.

"Look guys, Ella and I may be better fighters, but you're still an important part of this team." Lee smiled to Donna and Ellie.

"As important as you two?" Donna snapped in annoyance.

Lee and Ella look at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Hmmm…very important. We shouldn't compare ourselves. It's like apples and oranges." Lee smiled proudly.

"Yeah, if apples were way better which they are." Ella whispered.

"So, the truth comes out." Donna retorted.

"You guys think of us as some kind of ... B Squad!" Ellie spat.

"Good one, Name Genus. We'll call you The B Squad!" Ella smiled sarcastically.

"Thanks." Ellie smiled. She quickly frowned as she realizes what just happened. "I mean hey!"

Suddenly, Nathan came in with a worry look on her face.

"Nathan, what's wrong?" Donna asked in worry. "Are you okay?"

"The Purple Dragons took my cell phone." Nathan told the girls.

"Don't worry, we kick their butts for you." Lee said seriously.

"Yeah, we'll teach those jerks that no one messes with Nathan Myers." Ella agreed as she cracked her knuckles.

"Girls, it's no big deal." Nathan assured. "It's just a phone."

"Nathan's right." Saldana spoke cautiously. "It's best to let this go."

"Why?" Lee asked firmly.

"Because the phone doesn't dignified this risk." Saldana replied.

"What risks?" Ella chuckled. "It's the Purple Dragons. Even Ellie and Donna can beat them."

"Hey!" Donna and Ellie retorted.

"Don't worry, mother. We'll be careful." Lee assured.

Ella, Donna, and Ellie followed Lee out of the fortress, leaving Nathan continuing his training with Saldana.

* * *

Once the sisters broke into the Purple Dragons' hideout, they joined the turtles into the fight. The gang were easily defeated with Leo and Raph, teaming up with Lee and Ella to carry the fight, much to Donnie, Donna, Mikey, and Ellie's annoyance. The two teams both demanded to see the gangs stack of stolen goods, mentioning that they want two items stolen from two friends of theirs. Just as they find the phones, dozens of small, bipedal robots burst through the floor and steal the Purple Dragons' stash. The turtles and the sisters both took at the remaining robots, aware of Fong escapes with April and Nathan's phones.

"B team, get the phones with B Squad!" Lee ordered. "We'll handle the robots!"

"Hey, we are not…!" Donnie retorted.

"Just do it." Lee snapped.

"And if you guys can't handle it, don't be ashamed to call for help." Raph smiled.

"And to give each other hugs and kisses for protection." Ella grinned.

Leo, Lee, Raph, and Ella ran out to take care of the phones, leaving Donnie, Donna, Mikey, and Ellie still stung by the "B Team" and "B Squad" comments.

"The B Squad?" Donnie asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Yup." Donna sighed. "Let's get the phones."

Leo, Lee, Raph, and Ella followed the tunnel dug by the robots and the two remaining Purple Dragons named Tsoi and Sid. They emerged into an old warehouse and discovered that the creator of the robots known as Mousers was Baxter Stockman as he was using his robots to steal metal materials as well as to eliminate the turtles and the sisters. Baxter sprayed Leo, Lee, Raph, and Ella with a red mist that looked harmless but somehow caused the Mousers to home in on them relentlessly. Leo, Lee, Raph, and Ella easily destroy the few Mousers around Stockman, but he releases hundreds more.

"Time to go!" Leo shouted.

"Way ahead of you!" Lee agreed.

"I'll allowed it." Raph replied.

"I agree." Ella concurred.

Leo, Lee, Raph, and Ella retreats with an army of robots on them. While Stockman gloated after them, he was suddenly knocked out and abducted by Tsoi and Sid.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikey, Ellie, Donna, and Donnie followed Fong in a defunct futon factory, where he gives the phones to Dogpound and told him that it belonged to a friend of the turtles and the sisters.

"We need a diversion, so we can grab the phones." Donnie spoke.

"How about we'll make them think the police are here?" Donna suggested.

"Operation Cop Out." Ellie smiled.

"Or we can make them think the place on fire?" Donnie suggested.

"Operation Burn Out." Mikey grinned.

"We need more options." Donna sighed.

"Yes, we do." Donnie nodded his head.

The Mousers continue chasing Leo, Lee, Raph, and Ella across the city as they were fighting as they ran. They tried to wash the spray off with no effect, causing them to keep fighting but the supply of Mousers seems endless and they are tiring out.

"We better call Donnie." Leo spoke.

"And call Donna." Lee nodded her head.

"You two want to get balled out by the B Team and the B Squad?" Raph asked firmly.

"Yeah, forget it." Ella agreed.

Leo, Lee, Raph, and Ella spotted more Mousers coming to them.

"Okay, let's call them." Ella sighed.

* * *

Back at the futon factory, Donnie and Donna were coming up with several plans for retrieving the phone while Mikey and Ellie were coming up with a name for each one. But Donnie's T-Phone and Donna's M-Phone started to ring.

"We're kinda in the middle of something." Donnie answered.

"What's the matter?" Donna snapped. "Because I think the A Team and the A Squad need our help."

"Uh, no." Lee replied nervously. "Of course not."

"We're great." Lee chuckled. "Do you guys need help?"

"We got this." Donnie responded.

"We've get an awesome plan to get the phones back." Donna explained. "How are you guys doing?"

"Good." Leo smiled nervously.

"Really good." Lee grinned awkwardly.

Leo and Lee gazed down to see move Mousers chewing through the wooden water tower.

"Gotta go, bye!" Leo and Lee spoke rapidly.

Leo and Lee hang up their phones.

"Looks like we have to do this." Leo told the others.

"Big time." Lee gulped.

* * *

Back at the futon factory, Tsoi and Sid bring Stockman to Dogpound.

"This man was stealing from us, stealing from you!" Tsoi told Dogpound.

"I don't have time for this. Get rid of him! I've got turtles and magic girls to find." Dogpound growled.

"Wait, Turtles? Magic girls? I hate those guys! I can help, in fact, I'm already helping!" Stockman spoke in worry.

"Explain." Dogpound ordered.

"My Mousers are destroying the Turtles and the girls as we speak, each two of them at least!" Stockman explained.

"So you make robots. You must be good with electronics..." Dogpound said silently.

"The best! There's nothing I can't build, hack, or fix!" Stockman smiled proudly.

Dogpound frees Baxter by cutting the rope.

"Could you hack into this phone?" Dogpound asked as he holds up April's and Nathan's phones.

"You insult me sir. Something so simple would be a waste of my talents." Stockman scoffed.

"Well then start wasting your talents, or I'll waste you!" Dogpound snarled, causing Stockman to whimper.

While Stockman was starting to hack into April and Nathan's phones, Donnie, Donna, Mikey, and Ellie finally settled on cutting the power to the building and swiping the phones in the darkness. That plan almost succeed until they were caught by Dogpound and chained to a wall. Stockman continues his efforts to hack into April and Nathan's phone, stating that the GPS will let him see every place the phone has been, including the turtles' sewer lair and the sisters' flying fortress.

Outside, Leo, Lee, Raph, and Ella are overwhelmed by Mousers again and try to call Donnie and Donna for help. When Leo and Lee's call for help comes in, Dogpound found Donnie and Mikey's T-phones and Donna and Ellie's M-phones. Then, he took them. But Donnie and Donna ordered the phones to self-destruct and they blow up in Dogpound's hands. Just as Stockman was about to finish hacking April and Nathan's phone, the two turtles and the two sisters burst in.

"How did you guys escaped the Mousers?" Stockman demanded.

"We didn't." Leo and Lee replied.

Suddenly, the Mousers crashes into the room that distracted Dogpound, Stockman, and the Purple Dragons while Leo, Lee, Raph, and Ella freed their brothers and their sisters, unaware that the Purple Dragons flee the scene.

"We're here to save the day." Raph grinned smugly.

"As usual." Ella snapped.

"Speak for yourselves." Donna retorted.

"Oh yeah, looks like you guys are going great." Donnie agreed with sarcasm.

"You try fighting two thousand robots?" Raph snapped.

"We're been trying to get rid of them for hours!" Ella cried.

During the fight, Leo and Lee tosses April and Nathan's phone to Mikey and Ellie while they barely manages to keep it away from Dogpound. Suddenly, Donnie and Donna both figured out how the Mousers are tracking Leo, Lee, Raph, and Ella.

"We know what's going on." Donnie explained. "The red spray is some sort of radio-isotope that the Mousers can detected."

"And it can't be washed off unless someone sprayed now would give off a stronger signal." Donna added.

Thanks to that, Raph and Ella hits Stockman's spray can with their own shuriken, covering Stockman and Dogpound with isotope spray, causing the Mousers to attack the two. Dogpound flees while grabbing Stockman on the way and bursts through a wall with a few dozen Mousers on his tail.

"Nice job, guys!" Leo smiled.

"You two, girls!" Lee grinned.

"Yeah! I can't agree more." Raph smiled proudly.

"From here on out, you're the A minus Team and A minus Squad." Ella spoke with a smile.

"That's probably the best we got from you." Donnie mused.

"I know, right?" Donnie giggled.

Smiling at each other, the turtles and their sisters walked home.

* * *

Back at the fortress, the team all relax after their mission. Ellie turned on her radio while breakdancing, Ella was feeding Samson, and Lee and Donna played some pinball before Nathan walked out of the dojo.

"Hey Nathan." Lee smiled. "We got your phone back."

"You did? Sweet!" Nathan smiled. But he quickly frowned as his cell phone breaks in Donna's hand.

"The important thing is it didn't fall in the wrong hands." Lee said firmly.

"Gee, thanks guys." Nathan spoke with sarcasm.

"Don't worry, Nathan." Donna grinned as she held out a custom-made M-phone. "You can have one of my custom built M-Phones."

"Wow, cool!" Nathan smiled brightly as he took and examined the M-phone.

"Just don't say: M-Phone self-destruct." Ellie smiled.

At Ellie's word, the M-Phone had started to break down on Nathan's hands.

"Or else that happens." Ellie smiled nervously.

* * *

Later, Dogpound retrieves Stockman to Shredder.

"There he is, master." Dogpound spoke.

"Baxter Stockman." Shredder said evilly. "Your interference causes the failure of the turtles, the girls, Splinter, and Saldana. You should play for your life."

"But…" Stockman whimpered.

"Unfortunately, you may be useful for me, after all." Shredder continued.


	12. Mutant Mala

A squad of Kraang were chasing two large creatures trailing cables from their limbs. They puts up a vicious fight and manages to escape into the sewers, despite the fact that they are badly wounded.

* * *

Later, the sisters are relaxing in the flying cloaking fortress until they saw a news story on TV reporting construction worker being attacked by a lizard mutant monster.

"It was like part woman, part reptile, and all monster! It came outta nowhere and attacked me!" A construction worker spoke to the newswoman on TV.

Lee and Donna stared at Ella.

"It wasn't me!" Ella protested.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Donna whimpered.

"We've got to make this creature down." Lee spoke.

* * *

Going to the same tunnel that was shown on TV, the sisters find a trail of large footprints and follow it. They then stumble on a mutant battling against another squad of Kraang.

"What the?" Ellie whispered in shock.

"Whoa." Ella whispered in surprise.

"I've never thought I felt sorry for the Kraang." Donna spoke.

"I know, right?" Lee agreed.

As the girls continues to watch the battle, the beast holds her own at first but the Kraang get the better of her with electric stun batons.

"Tell the Kraang the location of the power cell for the Kraang to complete." Kraang demanded.

"Never." The mutant growled.

Then, the Kraang zapped her until she falls on the ground unconsciously.

"Come on, girls!" Ellie spoke in worry. "We've got to help her."

"Ellie, we don't know anything about that creature." Lee refused.

"She needs our help." Ellie snapped. "And I'm gonna help her whenever you're a coward or not."

Ellie ran to attack the Kraang with her light energy bolts, leaving her sisters watching in terror. Catching two Kraang try to drag the unconscious mutant away, Ellie began to change from sky blue to bright orange eyes, several indigenous marks showed on her skin, and her skin became darker orange color. She stopped them by delivering a large light-based eruption to attack them. With the Kraang gone, Ellie turned back to normal and became dizzy while her sisters walked towards her with their shock faces.

"Ellie…how…how did you…?" Donna spoke.

"I don't know." Ellie replied. "I was feeling sorry and sad for the mutant creature that I have somehow release my power."

"We have to get out of here before more Kraang showed up." Lee said firmly.

"But we can't just leave her behind." Ellie refused as she walked to the creature.

"We are _NOT_ taking that monster home with us!" Lee shouted.

"She's not a monster! She's a giant, Kraang crushing, mutant water monitor monster!" Ellie shouted. She chuckled nervously as she realized what she said. "I just said monster, didn't I?"

"Yeah." Ella, Donna, and Lee replied while nodding their heads.

"Well you know what I meant!" Ellie snapped.

"I thought you meant monster." Ella said dryly.

"Come on! Please!" Ellie begged.

"Okay, let's did it." Lee sighed.

* * *

In the fortress, the sisters placed the mutant creature to the living room. But once she woke up, the mutant immediately attacks the sisters until Lee subdues it with Donna's stun gun.

"What's all the noise?" Saldana spoke as she levitated herself in the living room.

"Mother, Ella made us bring the mutant back in the fortress and it attack us." Ella explained.

"She needs our help." Ellie snapped.

"It's a dangerous monster!" Ella retorted.

"Ella." Saldana interrupted. "There is no monster more dangerous than a lack of compassion." She then sees the sleeping mutant snarling. "My mistake."

"We can't let people judge her by the looks." Ellie said softly. "It's not right."

"And the fact that she had me BY THE NECK, ELLIE!" Donna shouted in frustration.

"But It's like Mother always say; the enemy of my enemy is my dude." Ellie smiled.

"That is not _exactly_ what I said." Saldana said with a sigh.

"The Kraang wants her to tell them about some power cell." Lee added.

"Well, Ellie made a wise decision." Saldana said sternly.

"Huh?" Lee, Ella, and Donna said in confusion.

"I never thought I say that either." Saldana agreed with a shrug. Her voice became serious. "But when she awakens, Ellie must find a way to befriend her with kindness."

"No problem." Ellie winked her right eye.

"We must learn everything we know from her." Saldana instructed. "In the meantime, Lee, Ella, and Donna must find the power cell before the Kraang."

"But we're still chaining her up, right?" Donna asked as she held out a chain.

"Of course, I am compassionate, not insane." Saldana replied sternly.

* * *

After Lee, Ella, and Donnie left the fortress, the mutant wakes up to find herself chained to a wall in the fortress.

"Where am I?" The female mutant yelled with a growl. "Let me free!"

"Hey, you're awake." Ellie smiled as she sat in front of the mutant.

"You! Set me free!" The mutant snarled.

"Look, sorry about the chains." Ellie replied softly. "But my sisters wants me to lock you, so you won't attack me."

"Who are you?" The mutant growled.

"I'm Michelle." Ellie introduced with a bright smile. "My sisters and I saved you from the Kraang. But you're safe." She places a bowl of fresh noodles on the floor. "So, take me my noodle soup."

The mutant sniffed the noodle soup and tasted it.

"It's the best thing I've ever tasted." The mutant smiled.

"Finally, someone actually likes my cooking." Ellie smiled in delight as she continues to feed the female water monitor mutant. "So, what's your name?"

"I don't have one." The mutant replied with a frown.

"That's awful." Ellie gasped. She looked around at the mutant. "Hmm…I'll call you…Mala."

"Then, Mala, it is." The mutant (now known as Mala) sighed with a smile. "Thank you."

"Why do you attacked Donna with your tail?" Ellie questioned.

"At times, I lose control of myself." Mala explained. "But I do feel sorry about the things that I have done."

"Or maybe you think that you are a monster because people treats you that way." Ellie said softly.

"You are wise beyond your ears." Mala smiled.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Ellie smiled back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lee, Ella, and Donna explored a closed empty building in search of the power cell. They come upon a basement that is riddled with homemade booby traps including flying road signs, floor spikes, and rolling spiked barrels until they managed to reach the end of the tunnel.

"Sometimes it's good to be a ninja." Ella smiled.

Suddenly, a stop sign was flying at Ella and her head was gone. Lee and Donna started to freak out until Ella's head reappeared.

"And sometimes it's good to be a short ninja." Ella gulped.

Donna then gazed up to find the power cell hidden behind a secret door in a wall: a glowing crystal within a glass cylinder.

"Look what I've found." Donna spoke as she took out the right components. "This crystal puts out an amazing amount of energy that could power almost anything." She touched the crystal and painfully crashed against the wall. "Why am I the one who always has to touch the weird KRAANG STUFF?!"

"Why would the lizard wants this crystal anyway?" Lee inquired.

"Let's go back and ask her." Ella suggested.

* * *

As Lee, Ella, and Donna brought the power cell back to the fortress, Ellie ran to them with a happy news.

"Hey girls! Mala is totally off the chain!" Ellie smiled.

"You mean you set her free?!" Ella shouted in worry.

"What? No... _Off the chain_ mean she's cool." Ellie replied coolly.

Lee, Donna, and Ella sighed in relief.

"And that's why I set him free!" Ellie smiled again.

Lee, Donna, and Ella gasped in terror as they watched Mala eating the noodle soup with a smile.

"You let _that_ maniac lose?!" Donna asked in panic. "Maybe you forgot that she grabbed me by the face, Ellie! So I'll remind you. She grabbed me…BY THE FACE!"

"Relax, you've been hurt worse ever since." Ella smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Don't worry." Ellie smiled. "She's calm now."

"Okay." Lee gulped. She walked to Mala. "So, Mala, about the Kraang…"

Mala's eyes became black and loses control of her rage, but Ellie was able to calm her down.

"Sorry about my rage." Mala apologized.

"Okay." Ellie smiled as she turned to her sisters. "Now, you may ask your questions."

"Do you know what this is?" Donna asked as she held out the power cell.

Again, Mala loses control again at seeing the power cell, believing Donna was a thief and seizing her neck again with her long but strong tail. The sisters attacked her while Ellie tries to calm her again. Mala defeated them all and seizes the power cell...not until Saldana arrived the scene.

"Get away from my daughter?" Saldana shouted.

Mala let out a roar and attacks the girls' mother, but Saldana's speed and magical energy-based skills made her able to use Mala's own strength against her.

"Leave…NOW!" Saldana demanded.

Mala did what Saldana said and took the power cell with her as she fled out of the flying cloaking fortress.

"Are you alright?" Saldana asked as she rushed to aid the girls.

"Yeah…we're okay." Lee replied.

"Where is Michelle?" Saldana asked.

"You don't think she went after Mala, do you?" Donna inquired.

"Oh boy." Lee sighed.

* * *

Ellie ran to follow Mala back to her own sewer lair in a black subway car, where she played an old vinyl jazz record that seems to calm her rage.

"Mala! What's the big idea?" Ellie demanded. "You attacked my family!"

"Please, I must be alone as there is a dangerous force within me that I cannot control." Mala reminded.

Suddenly, Ellie's three older sisters arrived.

"Mala!" Lee yelled.

"Get away from Ellie!" Ella growled.

"Please, I mean her no harm." Mala begged. "It was the Kraang who made me this way."

Mala explained her story: she was

Just then a squad of Kraang attacks the subway car. The sisters defended Mala as best they can but there are too many and they can't hold them for long.

"Donna, use the power cell to get the subway car moving." Lee suggested.

"Okay, but I need more time." Donna nodded her head.

"I'll buy you some time." Mala snarled. She gave Ellie the power cell. "My friend, you have trusted me and now I trusted you. I will handle the Kraang."

While Mala confronted the Kraang to buy Donna time and decimates the Kraang forces, Donna managed to hook the power cell to the subway car's motor. The cell supercharged the motor and sends the car rocketing through the tunnels at unbelievable speed with the sisters inside. When they pull the brake and come to a stop, they find themselves outside the sandy shore.

"Whoa, what a ride." Lee spoke.

"Where the heck are we?" Ella asked.

"According to my calculations, we're outside of the Atlantic Ocean." Donna replied.

"Wow, it's so beautiful as they say." Ellie gushed.

* * *

Back in the sewer, two badly mangled Kraang say that they must inform the others that the sisters have taken the power cell...not until Mala loomed over them.

"You won't be telling anyone anything." Mala snarled.

Mala then lunged to attack them with her razor-sharp claws.


	13. Magic Siblings

A mysterious twenty year old woman named Vela was in her lab, trying to concentrate her psychic abilities because of what happened to her battle with her older sister Saldana.

"My sister thinks she can take my psychic powers away." Vela spoke in anger. "She used her spell to get rid my powers away for good, but she's wrong. With this spell, I can get my psychic powers back. Everyone will bow before me!"

Vela succeeds on using a rare but ancient spell, but her evil intentions caused her to become a serious and brutal woman. Now with her stronger psychic powers coming back to her, she will now get her revenge on Saldana.

* * *

In the Lair, Saldana and the sisters are in a training session, where the girls had to take their mother down.

"OK there's the plan: Donna, you're gonna strike first." Lee said to Donna

"No wait. You want me to come at Mother? I'll get pummeled!" Donna gulped in worry.

"Well, getting pummeled is your specialty." Ella smiled.

"Trust me. It's all in my plan to catch Mother off guard." Lee stated.

"Don't take this the wrong way Lee, but against Mother, your plans always get our butts whipped." Ellie reminded.

"OK new thought: Ellie, you attack." Lee said with a change of thought.

"She took it the wrong way." Ellie sighed.

"Enough talk! Let's do this!" Ella spat.

Lee finally managed to punch Saldana in the face, but hesitates for a moment.

"Mother, I'm sorry!" Lee gasped. "I…!"

Before Lee could apologize more, she was once again defeated by her mother.

"Well done, Lee." Saldana spoke. "But when you have the advantage, don't hesitate."

"Yes, mother." Lee nodded her head.

"That's all for today." Saldana said firmly.

Once Saldana walked back to her room, Ellie, Ella, and Donna ran to Lee with smiles on their faces.

"Lee! That was…wow!" Ellie smiled.

"Not bad, sis!" Ella grinned.

"I can't believe you actually tagged mother!" Donna gushed. "That was epic!"

"Well, we are definitely getting better." Lee smiled back.

"I think we're finally catching up to mother." Donna smiled.

"Yeah, maybe we don't need her to train us at all." Ellie agreed.

Hearing what her daughters said behind her door made Saldana feeling down as she spent all her years training them the power of magic and ninja skills.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vela was now living in the unknown building and observes the city as she plots to dominate all human.

"This world is infested with annoying human, forcing me to live in the shadows like my sister did to me." Vela spoke evilly. "Well, no more. I shall reclaim the city and no one will stop me."

With a wave of her hand, Vela sent the psychic golems to invade the city, causing a huge panic to the humans. Nathan stopped to see a bunch of psychic golems running to his directions, but he ran as fast as he can without a thought of fighting them on.

While few psychic golems returned to their mistress's building, Vela turned around to sent them a smile on their success.

"Well done, my minions." Vela spoke. "But my four nieces are still out there. And I know that not even you can stop them." Her evil smile grew tighter. "But I do sense a strong spirit who can…my own older sisters!"

Vela used her psychic powers to communicate her older sister Saldana in order to control her, causing her to scream in pain for the girls to ran into the dojo.

"Mother!" Donna gasped. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Saldana replied weakly.

"Are you okay?" Lee questioned. "You don't seem…"

Suddenly, Donna's M-phone had interrupted Lee.

"Hey, it's Nathan." Donna spoke.

Ella and Ellie made kiss sounds to tease Donna's crush on Nathan.

"Knock it off." Donna snarled as she picked it up her M-phone. "Hey Nathan."

"Donna, I need some help!" Nathan panicked. "I'm having a little bit of a problem!"

* * *

While Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie left the fortress and jumped on each rooftop, they stopped to see a bunch of psychic golems attacking Nathan, who was generating a force filed to protect himself. Lee releases a powerful wavy steam of water at the incoming golems, Ella releases a powerful blast of fire at the golems behind her, Donna send out several wind saw-like blades at the mid-air golems, and Ellie releases a powerful light energy bolt at the last golems. After the battle, Nathan and the girls flew on the nearby rooftop.

"Does anyone know what the heck is going on?" Nathan blurted out.

"I'm not sure." Donna spoke. "But I believe there's a higher intelligence is controlling those golems."

"Also, I used my psychic power to communicate the golems and they told me that their master is looking for a skilled magic ninja to control at her side." Nathan

"Wait a minute." Ella spoke as she realized something. "Did you say a skilled magic ninja?"

"That means our mother could be mind controlled." Lee added firmly.

Meanwhile, Vela tried to control Saldana again, but Saldana still continues to fight back as she had entered in her misty mind.

"Why fight, big sister?" Vela questioned. "You know, in your heart, that you belong to me."

"Vela?" Saldana gasped. "You can't control me! Your powers are gown permanently!"

"But I've found a rare spell to get it back." Vela giggled. "Together, we do anything. So much more. We'll be unstoppable."

"No!" Saldana shouted. "We're nothing alike! I used my powers for peace while you used your powers for destruction!"

"Sooner or later, you will join me whether you like it or not." Vela stated sternly.

Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, and Nathan returned to the fortress to watch Saldana screaming in frighten.

"Are you okay, mother?" Lee asked.

"No." Saldana answered. "It would appear that my younger sister Vela has returned at full power to haunt me."

"Aunt Vela is behind this?" Donna inquired. "But how?"

"I used a rare spell to take her powers away for good ever since she used it for power and conquer." Saldana explained. "But somehow she manages to get her powers back and now she has revenge on me."

"We have to take her down." Ellie frowned.

"Yes, but she's at the strange building across the warehouse." Saldana agreed. "Her powers are stronger than ever."

"Don't worry, mother." Ella assured. "We'll stop her."

"Fight her, mother." Lee said firmly. "Nathan will watch you."

"I will." Nathan nodded his head.

* * *

While the sisters found the strange building as they were being chased by a wave of psychic golems, Vela has finally took control over her big sister Saldana and send her to attack Nathan. But in the middle of the scene, she was called back to her younger sister. The four sisters finally found the hideout, but also found Saldana there as well.

"Mother!" Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie gasped in shock.

"She's _mine_ now." Vela chuckled. "And soon, your minds will be mine."

"Mother, snap out of it!" Lee hollered.

"Don't waste your words." Saldana spoke calmly as if her voice was monotone. "I belong with my young sister."

"Sister, defeat them." Vela giggled.

"With pleasure." Saldana spoke as she walked to her daughters.

"Are we _really_ gonna do this?" Donna asked.

"We beat her once, we can do it again." Lee replied. "Do not hesitate. Take mother down!"

The girls attacked Saldana at once, but their mom swiftly dodged and sent them crashing against the walls by delivering swiftly kicks. Donna releases a beam of air at Saldana, but Saldana jumped in the air and delivers a powerful white energized kick at Donna. Ellie fired a orange light energy blast at Saldana, who protected herself with a white energy force field and then fired a powerful white energy blast back at Ellie. Ella releases a wave of flaming fire at Saldana, but Saldana releases a wind of white energy at Ella. When Saldana ran to attack Lee, she had stopped her tracks when Lee had showed her a picture of Saldana when she was young, her husband, and her son in order to snap her out of her mental state.

"My place…is with…my _DAUGHTERS_!" Saldana shouted.

Saldana charged at her sister and send out a massive white energy beam at her, causing her to crash the wall and fell to the floor unconsciously. The girls' eyes widened in surprise and ran to hug their mother while their aunt's psychic golems took her away.

* * *

Later, Saldana was back in her dojo during her meditation when Lee comes in to check on her.

"Mother, are you okay after with you and your sister?" Lee spoke.

"I'm fine." Saldana answered. "Thanks to you. You did well."

"Well, you _did_ hesitate." Lee smirked. She turned to face her sisters. "Right, girls?"

"Right!" Ella, Donna, and Ellie nodded their heads.

"Yes, I'm proud of you all." Saldana smiled a bit. She then grabbed Lee's left arm and threw her to the wall. "But that doesn't mean that you all will be better than me."

"Great to have you back, mother." Lee coughed.

Ella, Donna, and Ellie laughed out as they watched Lee landed on the floor upside down while Saldana walked to her room with a tiny grin across her face.


	14. New Boy In Town

At the night sets, Lee and her three sisters were helping the four turtles while chasing Snakeweed who was running amok in the city. Out of the corner of his eyes, Snakeweed had grabbed a pizza delivery man and ran into an alley.

"NO! Not the pizza guy! Take Donnie and Donna!" Mikey and Ellie shouted.

"Snakeweed's getting away!" Donna exclaimed.

Once Snakeweed carried the pizza guy to the dead end alley, Raph and Ella both decided to walk in just before Leo and Lee stopped them.

"Hold on, you two." Leo spoke. "We're not charging in yet."

"Then, what 'are' you doing?" Raph spat.

"We'll take Snakeweed from above." Lee replied.

"But that will take forever!" Ella snapped.

"We're taking him from above." Leo and Lee retorted. "Let's go!"

While Leo and Lee tells their team muscles that they should tie him up with a clothesline and Raph and Ella suggested that they attack him head on. The result of all of them arguing had caused Snakeweed to escape out of their sight.

"And the two awards for the worst leaders goes to…" Raph spoke.

"How are Lee and I the worst leaders?" Leo interrupted.

"If we did this our way, Snakeweed would be toast by now." Ella snapped.

"Stop second guessing our orders!" Lee retorted.

"Well, don't make bad orders and we won't second guess them!" Raph shouted.

"You know what, Raph. You and Ella think you two can lead the team better than me and Lee, well go ahead." Leo suggested.

"First good idea you've had all day!" Ella yelled.

Leo and Lee then glared at Raph and Ella.

"We'll compromise." Mikey suggested.

"Mikey and I will lead." Ellie added.

Leo, Lee, Raph, and Ella glared angrily, causing Mikey and Ellie to walk away nervously.

"Fine." Leo said firmly. "The teams are all yours."

"We're outta here." Lee spat.

Watching Leo and Lee leaving made Donnie, Donna, Mikey, and Ellie feel sorry for them while Raph and Ella were proud to see them walking away.

"I can't believe he's gone!" Mikey said sadly.

"I know, right?" Ellie agreed sadly.

"It's okay, guys. Leo and Lee, well, they just needs some space..." Donnie spoke, hoping to cheer them up.

Mikey and Ellie both stared at Donnie, leaving Donna knowing what they are really talking about.

"You two meant the pizza guy, didn't you?" Donna asked in annoyance.

"Yeah." Mikey and Ellie nodded their heads.

* * *

While on another roof, Leo and Lee couldn't stand Raph and Ella. They both have a lot in common: they're the most impatient, hot-tempered, and stubborn pain in their butts. Just before Lee continue to walk on the edge of the rooftop and was unaware that she was about to fall, Leo caught her hand just in time for Lee to fall onto him. They looked into each other's eyes as their pupil started to glow bright blue as if they felt a magical attraction to each other. Right before they were about to kiss, the squad of Foot Clan soldiers appeared out of nowhere. Leo and Lee got up and defeated them easily.

"Well, that was easy." Lee grinned.

"Yeah, we felt so much better." Leo smiled.

Then, Leo and Lee looked up to see two shadowy figures gazing down at them until they jumped down to face them.

"Not bad." An ninja girl spoke.

Leo's eyes widened in surprise and amazed as he was becoming very attracted to her while Lee's eyes widened in surprise and amazed as she was becoming very attracted to the ninja boy.

"Ah…thanks." Leo and Lee said in confusion.

"You two might actually be quite challenge." An ninja boy chuckled.

Once the ninjas walked their way to Leo and Lee, the female ninja took her Juji-ken sword to blind Leo with gas and attacks him while the male ninja raised his arms in front of his face and shots black energy blast at Lee that sent her across another rooftop and attack her. Despite the ninja's amazing agility and speed, Lee doesn't stand a chance against him. The male ninja puts his foot on Lee's chest against the ground.

"Guess not." The male ninja mocked. He took off his mask to reveal his face and his flirty smile. "My name is Kage. See you around."

With that, he turned around to disappear with the female ninja as he let Lee live, instead of finishing her off. Lee got up and started to become confused.

"What was that…?" Lee asked.

* * *

Back in the fortress, Donna was trying to locate Snakeweed's lair and was becoming greatly annoyed of Ella's impatience.

"Donna, will you hurry up?" Ella asked.

"I'm working on it." Donna replied.

"Then work faster!" Ella snapped.

"Do you really think yelling is going help?" Donna asked in annoyance.

"No." Ella replied as she cracked her knuckles. "I think hitting is going to help!

"I´ll work faster." Donna responded as she begin to work faster.

"That's the spirit!" Ella smiled.

Lee walked in and looked at her sisters with her tired eyes.

"Lee's back!" Ellie exclaimed. She noticed that Lee was feeling down and ran to hug her oldest sister. "And she's tired! Do you miss us?"

"No, I got attacked by the Foot Ninjas." Lee spoke as she pushed Ellie aside.

"And where have _you_ been?" Ella asked

"Don't see why you care about my business." Lee snapped.

"Whatever!" Ella scoffed.

"Guys, can we just be cool about all this argument for once?" Ellie asked as she stepped in between her two older sisters.

"Zip it." Ella snarled.

"I've found Snakeweed's hideout!" Donna exclaimed.

"Where?" Lee asked.

"Actually, you don't need to know because _I'm_ in charge now." Ella smiled mockingly.

Lee growled at her younger sister and walked out of Donna's lab, leaving Ella smiling proud. When the others are out, Lee was at the living room and watched an next episode of Space Heroes just when Saldana walks in.

"Lee, where are your sisters?" Saldana asked.

"I have no idea." Lee replied carelessly. "Besides, Ella thinks she can lead the team better than me. So, I let her."

"That's not your decision to make." Saldana spoke.

"But I'm tired of being responsible for them and they always question of my leadership." Lee protested.

"Leadership is all about responsibility." Saldana said sternly. "Now go find your sisters."

* * *

While back in the city, Lee can't believe that she has to find her sisters even though she doesn't want to. Well, Donna and Ellie, she could understand. But Ella? Forget it.

"Now, what did Donna said about…?" Lee muttered.

"Are you always talking to yourself?" Kage spoke behind Lee with a causal smile.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you really are spying on me." Lee smiled as she turned around to face Kage.

"I'll spy on you…" Kage smiled as his hands engulfed in black energy. "…when you beg your life."

Kage fires a beam of black energy circles at Lee, but Lee swiftly jumped in the air and sent out powerful jets of water from her palms at him. Kage backflipped from each water blasts and charged in his fingers turned into black claws to slash Lee, who was quickly dodging the attack and releases a huge pulse of water at him. Kage and Lee both stopped to catch their breaths before they could attack again. Once Kage can punch Lee with a powerful blow to her stomach, Lee defeated him by sending multiple rings of water to attack him.

"Dark powers." Lee spoke with a shrug. "Interesting…for a bad boy."

"Water powers." Kage chuckled. "Amusing. You're good. No wonder that you and your team always win against Shredder's henchmen and Lady Shade's allies."

"Like he has anything to destroy for me." Lee smiled.

"I know, right?" Kage agreed with a sly grin. "I think he needs a hobby in his life."

"You're not bad. But I've seen better." Lee smiled cockily as if she was actually enjoying talking to Kage.

"Speak for yourself." Kage scoffed cockily.

"You know what? I don't think you're as bad as you think you are." Lee said as she cocked one of her hips sassily.

"Is that so?" Kage retorted.

"Besides, you could've finished me." Lee laughed silently. "But you didn't."

"Because you're the first person in the city that doesn't bore me." Kage replied hesitantly. He moves closer to Lee swiftly, causing her to jump a bit. "Besides, I don't think you're as good as you think you are." He then pointed at the building near to Shredder's hideout. "You see that?"

"Yeah." Lee nodded her head.

"Meet me there at midnight." Kage grinned slyly.

"Why?" Lee asked curiously.

"I want you to show something." Kage smiled as he sank down to his shadow and disappeared.

Lee felt so confused. This boy is such a rebel. Her heart sped up and felt as of she is actually in love with him. But she begins to have feelings with Leo. Is this how Donna feels around Nathan? But she feel like she understand her more now. She has to tell Nathan about Kage because her mother and her sisters won't understand. She jumped onto the rooftop and sprint off toward Nathan's uncle's apartment, hoping that he can help her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ella, Donna, and Ellie followed the path in the sewers to Snakeweed's lair with the turtles as they discovered that Snakeweed has set up several plant-like tubes throughout the area that turns out that he's been using the people he kidnapped as fertilizer. As they set some people free, Snakeweed had came from above and attacked all of them. Since Snakeweed was beating the snot of them, Raph and Ella were starting to panic when Mikey and Ellie were knocked out while Donnie and Donna were trying their best to defend them.

"Our best option is to retreat!" Donnie told Raph.

"It's now or never!" Donna told Ella.

"They're right, Raph." Ella said to Raph.

"Let's go!" Raph ordered.

However, Snakeweed attaches two small pods to Raph and Ella before they left.

* * *

Just then, Lee climbed off the roof of the building and land on the fire escape to walk up to Nathan's window and tapped on his window.

"Nathan." Lee called quietly. "Are you there? Nathan!"

"Lee." Nathan spoke as he opened his window. "We have school tomorrow, so this better be good."

"Hey, we need to talk." Lee said with a nervous smile.

"Why?" Nathan asked with a yawn.

"Because…I'm starting to have a crush on…two boys…" Lee spoke as she was feeling nervous but excited at the same time.

"Really?" Nathan smiled excitedly. "Tell me!"

"Well, one is a lot like me while the other is cool martial artist and he's in…the foot clan." Lee explained quickly.

"Are you crazy?" Nathan shouted in a whisper. "You have a crush on a guy in the foot clan?"

"But he's different." Lee added. "And fun. Even though I shouldn't be hanging out like him. But there's good in him. I can feel it."

"I hope you're right." Nathan said. But his frown turned into a smile. "Besides, I think you should show your feelings to Leo." Then, he closed his window on Lee.

Lee gasped a bit, but she forgot that Nathan is a psychic. But she can't help to face the fact that she has mixed feelings for both Kage and Leo. They're both handsome, mysterious, and makes her feel like she can have a little fun. She bet that Leo has mixed feelings for herself and Karai. But what does she do now?

* * *

At Shaders dark hideout, Kage had walked his way to meet a unknown woman in his room. He walked through the doors to see her in her chair and approach her before bowing to knell down.

Kage joined the Foot Clan with the Shredder's close friend named Lady Shade since last week. She gave Kage leadership over the foot ninjas with Karai and that he was old enough to help Shredder and Lady Shade to take down Hamato Yoshi's and Saldana's disciples.

But Kage has his eyes with the leader: Lee. He was extremely interested in her right when he saw her because he was amazed at how quickly, precisely, and skillfully she really is. He noticed that Lee had impressed him. He really liked fighting with Lee because she is actually a formidable opponent for him.

"Kage, I have learned that you had the opportunity to dispatch Leona." Lady Shade informed.

"You don't say?" Kage asked coolly.

"But, you let her go instead." Lady Shade responded.

"That's not true." Kage stated plainly. "She escaped."

"I find that hard to believe." Lady Shade said.

"She had escape from you, didn't she?" Kage snapped.

"Enough!" Lady Shade shouted as she got up and approach to Kage.

Kage was silence in fear as he was about to brace himself for a strike as punishment for his total lack of respect towards Lady Shade.

"Next time you see Leona; you must finish her. Understood?" Lady Shade demanded.

"I understand, mother." Kage said respectfully.

* * *

After bringing Ellie back to the fortress, Ella and Donna placed Ellie on the couch while Saldana was zooming to her.

"Where is Lee?" Saldana asked.

"I don't know! Ella panicked. "Mother, it's all my fault! Being the leader stinks!"

"So, you understand Lee's position." Saldana said firmly.

"Trust me, I need her." Ella admitted.

"Then, go find her." Saldana ordered.

"But we have no idea where she is." Ella told Saldana.

"She's heading near Shredder's hideout." Donna quickly explained.

"How…?" Ella asked annoyingly.

"Nathan texted me." Donna replied as she showed Ella her M-phone. "NATHAN TEXTED ME?! OH THIS IS THE BEST DAY!" She heard Ellie groaning in pain. "I mean, it's had it's ups and downs..."

* * *

While Kage was still waiting for Lee to meet, he let out a sly grin at Lee arrive just in time to see him.

"I was beginning to think you were a no show." Kage spoke.

"So, what's this about?" Lee asked in confused as she walked closer to her.

"That." Kage said as his entire body showed several indigenous marks and his skin became black.

Lee gazed at the marks and saw something incredible.

"That's the marks of Hebi." Lee said in awe. She only heard stories about those elemental entities. She also remembers her mother telling her about them."It's amazing."

"It's ancient, it's sneaky and it has chosen me as his host… if you join me?" Kage said as he looked at Lee right in the eyes.

"For what?" Lee asked hesitantly.

"Bonding its tremendous power." Kage replied.

"No, I'm not." Lee said sternly. "It only responds to a cunning ninja and I'm not one of them."

"C'mon, that entity is just sitting in my body collecting boredom." Kage said with a chuckle. "You know, it deserve you, certainly more than any other ninjas out there. Stop being responsible, Lee. Stop waiting for people to give you the life you want. Go and bond with it."

"No." Lee responded firmly.

"You're starting to bore me." Kage said slyly as his hands engulfed in black color.

Lee grabbed Kage's hand to stop him. She can't believe it! She's touching his hand! 'Ugh, Lee focus!'

"Kage, you don't have to do this." Lee told Kage.

"I know. That's what makes it fun." Kage said as he puts Lee in a submission hold.

"Lee!" Ella called as she was running at her older sister. She stopped to see Lee being attacked by Kage. "What? What are you doing? Who's he?"

"Um, Ella, Kage; Kage, Ella." Lee said as she was making a pointless introduction.

"What are you, friends with him? We're out there risking our necks and you're up here holding hands with the Foot!" Ella hollered.

"I can explain." Lee said quickly.

"This should be entertaining." Kage said in amusement.

"You see uh… Kage and I, share an appreciation for the fine power of…" Lee explained nervously.

Lee stopped talking to see Snakeweed behind Ella fighting Leo and Raph. Ella turned around to help them out with Lee following her after Ella gave me a quick apology to tell Lee that she's the leader again. They helped Leo and Raph on fighting Snakeweed, but he gets Leo and Lee in a vice grip while they were holding on for their life with Kage watching them from the distance.

"Kage! Kage, please! Help!" Lee pleaded through Kage's mind.

Kage looked at Lee and then throws a sword above Lee's head, so she could use it. Lee knew he had a good side.

"Sayonara." Kage said with a smirk as he sank down through his own shadow and disappeared.

Using Karai's and Kage's swords, Leo and Lee use it to help Raph and Ella take down Snakeweed and then defeat Snakeweed by getting him trapped in antifreeze. Snakeweed was frozen solid and smashed to pieces. But after Leo, Lee, Raph, and Ella left, his heart, which is still intact, begins to beat.

* * *

Back at the fortress, the sisters are able to wake up Ellie with cheese pizza.

"Mmmmmmmm...Pizza." Ellie spoke slowly as she sniffed the pizza to gain consciousness.

"Works every time." Lee smiled.

Then, Ella pulled Lee aside back in the fortress.

"So, what's with the boy who tried to kill you?" Ella asked.

"He didn't try to kill me. He saved me." Lee replied proudly.

"He threw a knife at your head." Ella said in confusion.

"He threw a knife near my head." Lee said as she pulled out his sword.

"He's in the Foot Clan." Ella replied.

"Nobody's perfect." Lee said as she walked to her room.

Lee was going to keep the sword somewhere she can always look at it and remind her of him. That is until she see him again. She's sure to see Kage will be very soon as well as keeping her feelings for Leo inside her heart. But who will she choose? Leo or Kage?


	15. The Alien Planner

Kage and his squad of Foot Ninja soldiers were on patrol for locating the sisters when they hear them fighting the Kraang. At first he thinks that they're robots, but then he sees the actual Kraang. At that moment, Lee looks up to see Kage and then defeats the remaining Kraang, thinking that she can impress him. But Ella notices this and decided to speak up.

"Um, Lee? What was that all about?" Donna inquired. "Trying to impress your skills?"

"Because it's so amazing." Ellie gushed as she hugged Lee.

"What's wrong, Ella?" Donna asked, noticing that Ella was started to become suspicious.

"I saw something." Ella replied sternly. "What about you, Lee? Did you saw something?"

"No." Lee responded.

"Are you sure?" Ella inquired.

"I'm sure." Lee replied.

Lee and Ella glared at each other, leaving Donna and Ellie wondering what are they talking about after Kage leaving the scene.

* * *

At The Shredder's lair, Baxter Stockman was too busy creating a suit for Xever that allows him to breathe and fight on land. But Stockman's machine malfunctions and he's unable to properly function Xever's legs. Dogpound thinks it's funny and starts laughing at Xever. The Shredder and Lady Shade witnesses this and threatens to cut off Stockman's legs if he doesn't fix the suit.

Just then, Karai and Kage entered in and kneel down to bow Lady Shade and the Shredder.

"Father." Karai called out to the Shredder.

"Mother." Kage called out to Lady Shade.

"We spotted the turtles and the girls fighting some guys in suits." Karai stated.

"But they were actually slimy, brain-squids in robot bodies." Kage added.

"Your mission is to destroy them and find Splinter and Saldana." Shredder said.

"Everything else is a distraction." Lady Shade spoke.

"Distraction? Father, don't you want to know what's going on? Robots and creatures, Splinter's disciples are turtles; mutants! Your own men got turned into hideous freaks!" Karai exclaimed.

"Don't you think we should be finding out what's going on, mother? I mean there's more to life than your stupid vendetta." Kage stated.

"There is nothing more!" Shredder answered sternly. "Have you two forgotten what Hamato Yoshi and Saldana did to all of us."

Karai and Kage continued to not look at their parent.

"Every day Splinter and Saldana lives are a stain on our honor that we must wipe clean. Stay focused on your mission, you two." Lady Shade ordered.

"Yes father." Karai answered with respect.

"Yes mother." Kage responded with respect.

* * *

Back in the fortress, while Nathan was helping Donna and Ellie on a school project on sending a sample of each student's DNA to the World Wide Genome Project, Lee and Ella were having a conservation in the dojo.

"You _knew_ the Foot Clan was watching us." Ella snarled.

"Not the Foot, Kage." Lee clarified angrily.

"Kage is the Foot." Ella spat. "You knew he was watching and all you did was show off."

"I was demonstrating how formidable we are. I knew he wasn't going to attack us." Lee said a she gave her a knowing smile.

"Of course not he's studying our moves for next time. You don't flirt with the enemy, Lee. You take 'em down!" Ella reprimanded.

"No! You're wrong about him. He has a good side." Lee snapped.

"Oh, well if that's what you're doing; why not tell the others?" Ella asked.

"Because, they wouldn't understand." Lee replied.

"You really think Ellie and Donna wouldn't understand?" Ella asked as she pinned Lee to the wall. But she thinks for a moment and then edited her last statement. "You really think Donna wouldn't understand."

"Look, I know what I'm doing." Lee snapped as she threw Ella off to the ground "You have to trust me."

"Why should I?" Ella questioned.

Then, Saldana came by to break up the fight, leaving Ella storming out of the dojo.

* * *

As Lee left to go get some fresh air, she climbed to the top of a building. She leaned up against a wall to try to clear her head until she got a strange feeling that she's being watched, causing her to go to her fighting stance and looked around to see Kage above.

"How'd I know you'd show up?" Lee smiled internally.

"Because you're not that good at hiding from me." Kage answered with a casual smile.

"Like last night." Lee smiled in a slight playful tone.

"Oh, were you there? I didn't notice." Kage said sarcastically. "I did see a bunch of robots though. What's their deal?"

"Their deal is they're incredibly dangerous." Lee replied sternly. "Stay away from them."

"I like them already." Kage grinned until his voice became serious. "Something else is going on. What is it?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you anymore. Ella says I can't trust you." Lee said.

"She makes a good point." Kage agreed as he jumped down to the roof and summon his shadow power. "But I am going to destroy you."

Kage send out a dark energy blast at Lee, who blocked the attack by conjuring a water force field.

"I don't think you are." Lee snapped.

"Really?" Kage laughed a bit. "Then what do you think this is?"

Kage send out several dark energy bolts at Lee until she swiftly dodge each bolt and send out several water blasts.

"I think it's a cry for help." Lee replied. "I think you're looking for a way out of the Foot Clan and I can help you."

"You're cute." Kage laughed. "Naive but cute."

That made Lee stop. He called her cute. She knew he liked her!

"Really, you think I'm…" Lee stuttered with a small smile.

Lee gasped when Kage send out a dark energy beam toward her, but Lee eventually catch up to him by sending out a water shield.

"You want to play games? I can handle it. But, I need your word that you will not attack my sisters." Lee demanded.

"You know I can't do that." Kage said as he stopped his attack to move closer to Lee's face.

"But understand this; if you come after them, I'll come after you." Lee replied firmly. "Hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Kage smiled slyly as he leaped back to remove his mask and glanced at Lee.

Kage puts his mask back on and vanishes into the darkness.

* * *

The next morning, Nathan and the girls were walking their way to their high school for their project. They walked in to see an young woman looking at the trophy collection as if she was staring off to space.

"Hello." The young woman spoke in a robotic tone. "I'm Ms. McGuire from the Worldwide Genome Project. Are you Nathan, Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie?"

"Yeah." Nathan, Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie all replied together.

"I'll be presenting your test results." Ms. McGuire continued. "Come with me."

Before Ellie could walk toward Ms. McGuire, Nathan pulled her back and told her and the others that he suspects something's wrong with the woman as he explained about her voice sounded almost as a robot. As the gang tries to escape, Ms. McGuire grabbed Nathan and pulled him back.

Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie jumped in mid-air to attack Ms. McGuire by delivering several powerful kicks and punches. Not giving up, Ms. McGuire's arms transformed into two opening cannons and begin to fire several rockets at the girls. Ella releases a powerful fire blast and Ellie releases a powerful light beam directly at Ms. McGuire, causing Donna to exhale a powerful wind breath from her mouth. Finally, Lee sprayed a powerful water blast on Ms. McGuire that shocked her to defeat before Nathan used his psychic energy blast to deface her.

"What the heck is going on here?" Nathan asked in a shock.

"Somehow, this woman is a Kraang droid." Ellie replied as she closely examined the female robot.

"Well, she did say that she's from the Worldwide Genome Project." Ella shrugged.

"It could be that the Kraang are hacking into the Worldwide Genome Project's network." Donna explained.

"Let's go." Lee ordered.

* * *

That night, the girls had located the building and break in, unaware that Kage was following them. While inside, they finally realized that the Kraang are the Worldwide Genome Project that have been collecting animal and plant DNA for unknown purpose. The girls found the central control room, where it was filled with DNA pods from many different animals. They looked around until Donna noticed that Ella was gone.

"Uh, where's Ella?" Donna asked.

"Gotcha!"

Lee, Donna, and Ellie looked up and saw Ella holding down Kage.

"Kage!" Lee said with a surprise. 'What's he doing here?'

"Who?" Donna and Ellie asked in confusion.

Lee watched Kage and Ella fighting and jumped between them to try to stop the fight until she accidentally set off the alarm. Several Kraang droids surround the ninjas as they were getting ready to fight.

"This day just keeps getting better." Kage smirked as he strikes one of the droids down with his dark bolts, causing Lee to smile.

"Look, see, he's on our side." Lee said to her sisters.

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Ella asked in annoyance.

"I like your sister Lee. She's almost as entertaining as you." Kage told Lee.

"Oh, I'll show you how entertaining I can be." Ella threatened.

Then, more Kraang showed up with plasma cannons, aiming at the ninjas.

"We're trapped!" Lee exclaimed.

"Not really. What happens if I do this?" Kage asked mischievously as he puts his index finger above one of the buttons.

Lee and the Kraang all yelled at him not to press it. But, of course, he doesn't listen. All the animal DNA poured into the mutation and creates a giant hideous animal hybrid mutant.

"Whoa! That is wicked!" Kage said as he looked at the mutant who was destroying the Kraang.

"How the heck am I gonna name this?" Ellie asked.

"Good question." Kage replied sarcastically in a casual tone. "Well, see ya."

Just before Kage headed for the exit, he stopped to collapse to the floor as his mind was racing very rapidly.

Kage cracked his eyes open again as his vision was becoming more blurrier. All he could hear was the babble of childlike voices. Strange images were racing through his mind. He saw himself swimming through clear, blue water next to a little girl who looked exactly like…

_Lee. _Kage thought as he was forcing the images from his head. They confused him and he had to concentrate on what was taking place around him. _Those voices. We were outside...together as kids._

Kage got up and delivered a dark energy rapid kick at the Kraang, leaving the girls confuse and surprise at the same time. Lee couldn't believe this. He flirted with her and now wants to help her when she need him most. She's a bit confused, but she still like him. While the gang took the mutant down the mutant, they ran out just when the mutant accidentally set the self-destruct button, causing the ninjas to stop on a fire escape to rest to watch the place set on fire.

"I don't get it." Lee spoke to Kage. "Why…why did you…?"

"That's personal." Kage replied firmly. "See you around."

Kage then vanished into the darkness.

"Well, now that he's gone." Donna spoke firmly to Lee. "Someone should start talking."

* * *

At the fortress, Lee finally tells her sisters, Nathan, and Saldana about her mixed feelings for both Leo and Kage, and apologizing for letting them interfere. After Saldana had advised Lee to not get involved with him anymore, Lee thanked her for her understanding. Before Lee goes to bed, Ella stopped her.

"Hey sis!" Ella spoke. "Glad Kage came to his senses on helping us." She let out a smirk. "I can see why you think he's handsome…in an evil kind of a way."

"Yeah, don't worry. From now on, I am focusing on my feelings for Leo." Lee said with a smile. "Besides, I did sixth touched him after all."

When Ella leaves, Lee's smile had grew as she walked to her bed room. She knew that Kage has a good side.

* * *

Meanwhile, Karai and Kage walked in to see Baxter was still failing in his task to get Xever to walk on his robotic legs.

"The robots. We've seen them up close. They call themselves the Kraang." Karai explained.

"We told you we are not interested in this robot fiction." Lady Shade hissed.

"We will hear no more of this." Shredder commanded.

"I think this is how they control their robot bodies. I don't know maybe you can use it." Kage said as he watched Karai threw the device to Baxter.

"Very well. We want you to find out all you can about this Kraang." Lady Shade spoke as she walked over to Kage and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Their technology may prove useful in our war against the turtles and the girls." Shredder agreed as he walked over to Karai and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Well done." Shredder and Lady Shade praised.

Both Karai and Kage smiled to themselves. To Kage, his mother and the entire Foot Clan has no idea what his real motives are as to why he has his mother's full trust.

_My goal is only to find out about my sketchy piece of my memory. Kage thought. Even if it involve Lee in my life._


End file.
